


星際戰警(主盾冬，副錘基、EC、狼隊)

by abc761012



Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, 星際戰警AU, 黑衣人AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 警告：此篇有GL的肉，不吃者請避雷！！





	1. Chapter 1

傳說華盛頓D.C的神盾局是專門掌管外星人的局處，不過這點沒有人可以知曉，神盾局的局長弗瑞對於自己的特工們總是會傷腦筋，像是管理紐約的史蒂夫．羅傑斯和詹姆斯．巴恩斯，也就是美國隊長和冬日戰士，就是令人傷腦筋的一對。

管理北歐的是一對來自阿斯嘉德星球的外星兄弟，雷神索爾．奧丁森和邪神洛基．奧丁森，也是一對常常找麻煩的特工，更不用說加拿大的管理者火爆的金鋼狼詹姆斯．吉米．羅根．豪利特，還好有他的愛人史考特．桑瑪斯可以阻止他。

俄羅斯的管理者是美豔的黑寡婦娜塔莉亞．羅曼諾夫，簡稱娜塔莎，她的搭檔也是她的愛人鷹眼克林特．巴頓，英國的管理者是有名的X教授查爾斯．賽維爾和他的伴侶萬磁王艾瑞克．藍歇爾。

「KID，儘管你只是實習生，但是也不要給我老是鬼混！」東尼．史塔克看著自己的小跟班怒吼。

「鬼混的是史塔克先生您，我今天有和韋德出任務。」小跟班彼得．帕克直接頂撞自己最崇拜的史塔克先生。

「哈囉！美國隊長，這是這次的任務報告，局長交代的任務我已經和小蜘蛛去解決了。」死侍韋德一臉我需要稱讚的樣子看著史蒂夫。

「混蛋傢伙，誰讓你帶我家小子出任務的哈！」史塔克聽見韋德說的話馬上大罵。

史蒂夫看見他們吵成一團根本不想管，弗瑞交代下來的任務完成久好，其他的事情他一點也不想管，東尼一直把蜘蛛人彼得看成是自己的孩子，兒子被不良少年韋德拐了當然會很不高興。

弗瑞看見這樣的情形真想眼不見為淨，明明是後勤的東尼總是會跟前線的傢伙們吵架，雖然他偶爾會用鋼鐵人這個代號出任務，不過他和綠巨人浩克布魯斯．班納算是後勤人員，偶爾會去前線處理任務。

詹姆斯走過來拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，似乎表示要去處理另外一個任務，史蒂夫看了看這樣的情形決定和自己的愛人詹姆斯一起去處理任務，看樣子是要和金鋼狼羅根以及獨眼龍史考特一起處理。

「任務？」史蒂夫看著自己的愛人問著。

「剛剛希爾拿給我的，說要我們去看看，和羅根他們一起。」詹姆斯告訴自己最愛的人。

「好。」史蒂夫沒有意見。

「好久沒和羅根他們碰面，任務完成後來去喝一杯好了。」詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫點點頭沒有任何的表示，畢竟是真的有一陣子沒有和老友一起聚聚，趁此機會好好地和老友們一起聚聚也是很好的事情，可惜霍華德和其他人無法一起聚聚，這點讓他覺得有點可惜。

由於局裡面同名的人很多，例如蟻人史考特．朗恩就和獨眼龍同名，很多時候在一起不是用代號叫人就是用姓氏，不只有他們兩人，非洲瓦干達管理者黑豹帝查拉的堂弟兼伴侶齊爾蒙格尼賈達卡的英文名也叫艾瑞克，和萬磁王同名。

儘管萬磁王的本名不是叫艾瑞克．藍歇爾，是叫馬克斯．艾森哈特，不過大家還是習慣叫他艾瑞克，畢竟這是他在做特工的時候的化名，不知道為什麼一直沿用至今。

除了這些人以外，更不用說叫詹姆斯的人很多，需要好好地分辨一下，羅根的本名也是叫詹姆斯，冬日戰士的本名也是，還有戰爭機器也是，這時候大家只能用中間名和暱稱或是代號叫他們。

「如果可以叫上霍華德和杜根他們就好，難得有機會可以聚會。」詹姆斯覺得沒辦法和其他好友聚會很可惜。

「霍華德和瑪麗亞去度假，其他人不是休假就是派去其他地方，有什麼辦法。」史蒂夫也覺得很可惜。

「我真搞不懂東尼為什麼每次都愛和霍華德吵架，他們兩人不是父子嗎？」詹姆斯想起來前幾天看見史塔克家父子吵架的樣子。

「誰知道呢！或許是父子兩人個性太像也有可能，不是嗎？」史蒂夫覺得東尼不愧是霍華德的兒子。

羅根和史考特已經在加拿大的基地當中等待他們兩人的到來，看見好友們過來當然是互相擁抱一下，之後再一起去解決外星人的問題，有太多的問題要處理的他們自然是要在任務過後再來好好敘舊。

來到基地中他們開始討論要怎樣處理這幾個外星人，這幾個外星人是從蛇夫座星系來的，似乎打算和另外一邊的天龍座星系的外星人來開戰，順便看看誰可以佔領地球。

神盾局的加拿大分部當然要處理這件事，誰叫這群外星人剛好降落在加拿大，超級特工沒有幾個，身為所有特工領導人的史蒂夫，也就是美國隊長必須親自來處理，他的搭檔冬日戰士也會跟著一起過來。

「羅根！」詹姆斯抱抱自己的好友。

「巴奇！」羅根很喜歡詹姆斯和史蒂夫。

「嘿！吉米！」史蒂夫喜歡這樣叫羅根。

「呦！史蒂夫。」羅根用力地擁抱自己的好友。

「美國隊長、冬日戰士，你們好。」史考特很有禮貌的和他們打招呼。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑的和史考特握手，對於羅根自己選擇的搭檔也是他的伴侶他們沒有多說什麼，畢竟他們可是一同組成一家五口的家庭，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很高興羅根找到自己的另外一半。

看見螢幕上顯示的資訊讓史蒂夫皺眉頭，資料上顯示是蜂星人和蟻星人，這兩者幾乎可以說是宿敵也是世仇，每次見面一定會打起來，聽說曾經被海拉也就是北歐局處管理者索爾和洛基的姊姊痛毆過一次。

由於太過強大的關係讓人有點傷腦筋，總不能再請海拉出馬一趟，這樣的話紐約分部的管理者古一可是會好好的訓斥他們，D.C總部也不敢隨意請她們兩位出馬，她們可是王牌中的王牌。

當然他們還有另外一張王牌就是弗瑞身邊的卡蘿驚奇隊長，只是可能身為她的伴侶的神盾局局長不會讓她出馬，弗瑞可是把自己的伴侶保護得很好，儘管卡蘿的能力很強。

「要對付他們果然很傷腦筋，這樣需要一點時間才可以。」史蒂夫看了螢幕上的資料後說出這句話。

「美國隊長有什麼好計策嗎？我不管怎樣演算機率都不高。」史考特可是一位很傑出的領導者。

「你打算讓大家都出馬嗎？」詹姆斯看著自己伴侶的臉後說出這句話。

「咆哮突擊隊出馬還是復仇者聯盟？」羅根問了最在意的問題。

「我覺得不管叫哪個都會被罵呢！」史蒂夫苦笑的說著。

「哈哈！的確是這樣！要是真的叫了，你就可以小心小娜的剪刀腳。」娜塔莎可是詹姆斯親自訓練出來的特工。

「天呀！我們家小娜什麼時候變得這樣辣啦？那丫頭真是要不得啊！」羅根也是當年一起訓練的教練之一。

「娜塔莎是俄羅斯分部的管理者嗎？」史考特想了想之後問出這句話。

看見其他三個人點頭讓史考特很好奇這位女士是怎樣被眼前的三個人教導出來，聽說是一位不輸給卡特特工的傳奇女子，這讓史考特很好奇黑寡婦的一切，傳說史蒂夫和詹姆斯以及咆哮突擊隊的各位是最早加入的特工。

除此之外還有霍華德和卡特女士，其他人是被挑選出來慢慢加入神盾局，會加入神盾局不外乎就是聽過這個單位或是說崇拜美國隊長的人，蟻人史考特．朗恩和獵鷹山姆．威爾遜就是崇拜美國隊長而加入的。

第一代蟻人皮姆博士現在退休和妻子珍妮特一起擔任後勤開發武器之類的東西，偶爾會和霍華德吵架，或是和他們這些好友一起聚聚，卡特總是很愛消遣他們幾個人。

「天龍座和蛇夫座的外星人可不好處理，這次竟然是想要爭奪天馬座的蝶星人所開發的武器。」史蒂夫大致上知道是怎麼一回事。

「聽說武器是以零件的方式呈現，散落在世界各地。」史考特已經收集到其中一個碎片。

「看樣子勢必要和大家連絡一下。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形感到很困擾。

「我想武器方面可以先緩緩，通知大家後再來說，但是這兩組人不阻止不行。」羅根很認真地思考幹掉這些外星人的機率有多大。

「看樣子由不得我們猶豫了。」史蒂夫聽見警報響起的樣子說著。

「這絕對是肯定的！」詹姆斯興奮地想要和這兩組外星人對幹。

「出發吧！KID。」羅根拖著自己的搭檔一起出門。

「羅根，記得聽史蒂夫的指揮，不要一個人往前衝！」每次出任務史考特都要這樣提醒羅根。

看見外星人把社區搞得一團亂的樣子史蒂夫、詹姆斯、羅根和史考特直接拿出武器來對付他們，圓形盾牌揮舞出去直接命中目標，擅長槍械的詹姆斯用特殊的衝鋒槍來對付外星人。

把眼鏡戴上的史考特可以用雷射對付這些外星人，更不用說羅根的鋼爪會讓這些外星人得到致命的一擊，自然是不需要太過擔心，況且他們都不是省油的燈，即使是很難纏的外星人也可以搞定。

這次難得一向用盾牌解決敵人的史蒂夫竟然拿出手槍來解決敵人，貌似是因為他們不管用什麼武器都無法讓這些敵人乖乖地聽話，雖然在射擊上略遜詹姆斯一籌，但是還是可以看的出來史蒂夫使用槍械的能力很好。

「呦！看樣子我們咆哮突擊隊的隊長被他的中士調教的很好嘛！」羅根看見這樣的情形吹起口哨來。

「當然要被我調教的很好啊！不然小史蒂薇受傷可是會傷了巴奇哥哥的心呢！」詹姆斯微笑地告訴羅根。

「唉唷！我們家隊長被反攻啦！被壓在身下的滋味如何啊！隊長大人。」羅根總是很喜歡和史蒂夫、詹姆斯開這樣的玩笑。

「我哪會讓巴奇反攻，就算他是我的巴奇哥哥，也只能在我的身下呻吟。」史蒂夫早已經習慣他們說的葷話。


	2. Chapter 2

史考特聽見他們說的話已經不知道要說什麼才好，跟這群人一起出任務總是會聽見這樣的調侃，互相調侃的樣子讓他多少有些不適應，而且他最受不了他們總是會開隊友的黃色笑話。

不過久了也知曉這是他們的相處方式，羅根總是會說史考特太過認真，認真到其他人無法多說什麼，即使是這樣他們兩人還是在一起，這點讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯很懷疑，不過也是祝福他們兩人。

解決完這群外星人之後，後勤部隊開始分析，要慶幸這裡是郊區所以沒有目擊證人，不然的話他們可是要給那些人來個閃光加洗腦才行，只希望這次可以找出為什麼蜂星人和蟻星人會來地球的原因。

「我還是不能理解為什麼蜂星人和蟻星人會來地球？」史考特對於這件事情感到很疑惑。

「所以我們需要調查一下，不過要從哪裡著手的確是有點讓人傷腦筋。」史蒂夫對此感到很為難。

「要不，去問問索爾的姐姐海拉，相信古一小姐不介意我們過去。」詹姆斯微笑的提起這件事。

「巴奇，你確定嗎？還記得我們當年沒被那位海拉小姐給痛毆。」羅根想起那件事情就不想要多說什麼。

看見羅根的表情史考特識相的不去多問，他相信那對羅根來說不是什麼很好的回憶，聽說那位海拉小姐可是有名的女戰神，誰也打不過她，除了她的伴侶古一小姐外。

當初他們因為有事情需要海拉的幫忙，親自走一趟紐約分部，看見美麗動人的海拉，羅根和詹姆斯用甜言蜜語和她打交道，結果沒多久就被丟出去，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形苦笑，只好專心的和古一說明來歷。

那次的事件被索爾和洛基知道後，詹姆斯和羅根被他們兩位兄弟笑了很久，史蒂夫對於這件事情從未多說過什麼，只是偶爾在掀黑歷史的時候會拿來笑話自己的愛人。

「嗯，這樣會讓我想要看看那位海拉小姐長什麼樣子。」史考特突然說這句話。

「相信我，你不會想要知道的。」羅根一點也不想要把自己的黑歷史告訴自己的伴侶。

「嘛！就大概是你想的那樣囉！史考特。」詹姆斯微笑的看著史考特。

「我想，索爾和洛基會很樂意看笑話的。」史蒂夫已經不想要去想當初的情形。

聽他們說的話讓史考特對於海拉產生濃濃的興趣，讓他很想要知道這位女戰神是怎樣把自己的伴侶給丟出去的，儘管自己的能力很強，可是要打趴自己的伴侶總是有點難度，往往讓史考特很不服氣。

這就是為什麼史考特很想要去請教海拉這位女戰神，當初到底發生什麼事情讓他很好奇，畢竟羅根很少有黑歷史存在，自己當初認識他的時羅根已經是很強大的特工。

在神盾局工作這麼多年史考特沒有認識到全部的特工，畢竟大家分配到不同的地方，不是所有人都會在華盛頓D.C，報到之後就會分配到自己想要的國家或是地區，史考特自然沒有見過那些人。

「哈囉！小豆芽，你找我有什麼事情嗎？」海拉的臉出現在大螢幕上面。

「是這樣的，我想要請教之前您對付蜂星人和蟻星人的事情。」史蒂夫看見海拉多少有些不好意思。

「我有聽弗瑞那傢伙說了，等下我會讓小玫瑰把資料傳給你們的。」海拉拋個媚眼給史蒂夫。

「真是太感謝您了，海拉小姐。」史蒂夫臉紅的看著海拉。

詹姆斯看見史蒂夫臉紅的樣子後大笑起來，他的伴侶對於女性就是這樣，老是不會應付這些女性，每次看見他臉紅的樣子，詹姆斯總是會想要笑他，往往讓史蒂夫不知道要說什麼才好。

史考特看見海拉之後知道為什麼羅根會被人家給丟出來，果然大名鼎鼎的女戰神是個漂亮的女性，會是羅根想要追求的那種女性，不過對方也很厲害，可以把金鋼狼給丟出去。

「哈哈！天呀！小史蒂薇，你怎麼可以這麼可愛！」詹姆斯大笑不想停下來。

「巴克。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形只能苦笑。

「我的小史蒂薇，你真可愛，每次面對女人還是會這樣不知所措。」詹姆斯就是喜歡看史蒂夫的笑話。

「巴克，你知道我對於女性總是不太會應付。」史蒂夫看見詹姆斯大笑的樣子很無奈。

「這就是我可愛的小史蒂薇最可愛的地方，我親愛的小豆芽史蒂薇，你怎麼可以這麼可愛呢！」詹姆斯愛死史蒂夫這樣的反應。

「你們兩個老是愛這樣打情罵俏，資料已經傳來啦！」羅根看見這樣的情形只想搖頭。

史考特認真地看著海拉請羅斯傳來的資料，開始慢慢地推敲到底要怎樣對付他們，或者說把他們趕回去原本的星系，只是他轉頭看見其他三人已經在那邊鬥嘴的樣子差點沒痛毆他們。

看見史考特不高興的眼神史蒂夫這才回神過來，然後開始和他一起研究這些資料，如果沒有和史考特一起研究的話，史蒂夫知道這孩子肯定會很生氣，自然就放任詹姆斯和羅根去嘲笑對方的黑歷史。

那兩個傢伙和史塔克父子一樣都是有名的情場花花公子，睡過的地球人或是外星人早已經不計其數，逢場作戲的他們總是可以很容易因為這樣而搞到資料，詹姆斯這點讓史蒂夫真的不知道要說什麼才好。

「蜂星人和蟻星人果然還是有致命的弱點。」研究完成後史考特馬上結論。

「嘿！KID！」羅根從後面擁抱自己最愛的人。

「嘿！嘿！嘿！你們兩人可別在我們的面前放閃光啊！」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形馬上說。

「吉米，要恩愛等下再說，現在先讓我們處理完事情。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

「羅根。」史考特感到很無奈。

看樣子這次蜂星人和蟻星人是真的想要奪取蝶星人的武器，如果不把武器碎片給收拾好，到時候地球肯定會遭殃，史蒂夫已經把訊息傳給神盾局在全世界分部的人，其他的事情之後再來想想。

既然要待在加拿大好一陣子的時間，史蒂夫和詹姆斯當然是要在神盾局的安全屋中過上兩人獨處的日子，羅根和史考特也會時不時的來拜訪他們，順便帶小孩來給他們玩玩。

弗瑞暫時沒有給他們任何的任務或是指令，史蒂夫和詹姆斯也只能見機行事，偶爾和大家視訊一下耍耍嘴皮子，各自掀起自己那些無人能見的黑歷史，這種生活就如平常那般。

「我還是搞不懂他們要搶蝶星人的武器幹什麼？拯救自己的國家嗎？」詹姆斯伸出手往史蒂夫的右邊拿爆米花。

「布魯斯他們還沒查出來，誰知道呢？巴克，你真好摸。」史蒂夫趁對方擋在自己的面前時偷吃豆腐。

「你們兩個可不可以不要在人家家裡恩愛啊！」羅根看見這樣的情形想要翻白眼。

「我覺得沒什麼不好的，孩子們沒意見，而且他們很喜歡史蒂夫和巴奇。」史考特微笑的看著電影。

聽見伴侶說的話羅根更想要翻白眼，只好摟著史考特看電影，三個孩子各自找自己喜歡的大人，史蒂夫對於孩子們總是很有耐心，一點也不需要太過擔心，加上詹姆斯很容易哄女孩子開心，這也是為什麼蘿菈很喜歡他。

詹姆斯很喜歡撩女性同事，從他口中說出甜蜜的話來讓女性心花怒放，上至百歲人家下至三歲女娃詹姆斯都有辦法撩，史蒂夫對此感到很傷腦筋也不好多說什麼，畢竟這是愛人的個性。

羅根看見寶貝女兒趴在詹姆斯的懷裡的樣子苦笑，看樣子有人又被哄的很好，蘿菈心花怒放的樣子真的很可愛，自己也不好多說什麼，史考特都沒說話自己當然也不好多說什麼。

「我記得查爾斯那邊好像有收到另外一個碎片，我們要去找他們嗎？」史考特突然想起這件事。

「連查爾斯那邊也有？東尼說也有撿到。」史蒂夫聽見史考特說的話開始思考。

「嘛！讓東尼在英國和我們匯合吧！」詹姆斯親親史蒂夫的臉頰。

「乾脆讓有撿到碎片的人直接在英國見面，把東西組好之後蜂星人和蟻星人會過來搶。」羅根喝了一口啤酒。

史蒂夫想了想之後點頭，反正復仇者的大家已經很久沒有見面，既然碎片分散在各地，有被其他人撿到的話，乾脆在英國見面把武器給組好，讓萬磁王艾瑞克和東尼組合好了。

況且那些蜂星人和蟻星人可不好解決，需要大家一起幫忙才可以，這件事情史蒂夫當然也有告知弗瑞，對於美國隊長的判斷神盾局的局長從不會有任何的疑問，只能說美國隊長的信用真的很好。

詹姆斯一點也不意外史蒂夫會採用羅根的建議，畢竟他們是很好的朋友，甚至可以說是家人，自然會採用他的建議，而且詹姆斯一點也不會去反駁史蒂夫的建議，他相信對方會做出很好的判斷。

「可以見見各個分部的人讓我很期待。」史考特早就想要見見其他分部的人。

「你可不要被其他人給嚇到，KID。」羅根聽見愛人說的話只是這樣說。

「不知道維克多和艾力克斯會不會過來？我還挺想他們的。」詹姆斯微笑的說著。

「到時候去英國你就會知道，相信大家肯定會出現。」史蒂夫只覺得這群花花公子在一起不知道會做出什麼事情。

查爾斯和艾瑞克接到局長弗瑞的消息後沒有多說什麼，他們會很期待和大家見面，尤其是艾瑞克想要看看那個武器到底是怎樣的情形，這點讓他非常的興奮，查爾斯笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

東尼和艾瑞克兩人可以說是武器專家，同時對於武器情有獨鍾，自然會想要知道蝶星人到底是製造怎樣的武器，會讓蜂星人和蟻星人想搶著要，說不定地球這邊可以複製這個武器。


	3. Chapter 3

幾天過後史蒂夫和詹姆斯準備過去英國，羅根和史考特當然會帶著三個孩子一起過去，三個孩子幾乎可以說是和他們一起奔波，好在現在是暑假期間，當然可以帶孩子們去英國度假，相信艾瑞克和查爾斯會想要看到他們。

戴肯把弟弟內特和妹妹蘿菈牽著，和兩位父親一起去搭車，神盾局是個祕密的局處，所以他們三個對外說兩位父親是在公務員，其他的事情一概不多說，對他們來說父親們的工作他們也不是那樣清楚。

這次可以出門他們三個當然會很開心，而且又可以遇到自己喜歡的叔叔阿姨們，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形覺得是否該收養孩子，不過他們又覺得自己很難照顧孩子。

「看見戴肯他們讓我有點想要收養孩子。」史蒂夫抱起內特後說出這句話。

「那你快點和巴奇收養孩子，養孩子很好玩。」羅根把小女兒抱在懷裡後說出這句話。

「你根本就只有跟他們玩，孩子們都是我在照顧。」史考特牽著大兒子戴肯的手吐槽自己的伴侶。

「嘛！再看看囉！有收養孩子肯定讓你們當教父。」詹姆斯也很喜歡孩子。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯兩人都很喜歡孩子，只是在神盾局工作讓他們無法分身照顧自己的寶貝孩子，因此他們兩人才沒有收養孩子，羅根和史考特會收養三個孩子根本就是個意外，但是他們接受這樣的意外。

快速列車很快的讓他們從加拿大來到英國，列車上不免有各式各樣的外星人在，這個交通工具很好用，連史蒂夫和詹姆斯也是用這個交通工具去加拿大，孩子們似乎對於快速列車上的一切早已經見怪不怪。

不過似乎是時差的關係三個孩子已經開始想要睡覺，史考特看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，到了英國先讓孩子們去休息，戴肯已經窩在史考特的懷裡睡覺，蘿菈自然也是一樣，內特反而是在史蒂夫的懷裡睡覺。

「查爾斯。」史考特下車後看見艾瑞克以及查爾斯來迎接他們。

「查克！」蘿菈看見查爾斯很開心。

「小蘿菈，妳長大不少呢！」查爾斯把蘿菈從羅根的懷裡抱到自己的懷裡。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫才把內特交給羅根，他們先帶孩子們去休息，其他的事情等一下再處理，查爾斯可是很喜歡羅根家的孩子們，艾瑞克看見這樣的情形沒有太大的感覺，畢竟他們家也有四個孩子。

汪達和皮特羅看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯馬上打招呼，活潑的汪達開心的去抱史蒂夫，之前自己在學習的時候史蒂夫幫忙她很多，就像個兄長一樣照顧她和皮特羅，皮特羅當然也會找詹姆斯說話。

艾瑞克和查爾斯看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，汪達和皮特羅是真的很喜歡史蒂夫和詹姆斯，而且詹姆斯會用甜言蜜語哄汪達，常常會把汪達哄的很開心，這也是為什麼他們兩姐弟很喜歡史蒂夫和詹姆斯的原因。

「天呀！這位是哪來的天使？史蒂薇我看見一位美麗的天使在我的眼前，我沒有看錯吧？」詹姆斯微笑的看著汪達。

「你沒有看錯，汪達小天使出現在你的眼前，正在和你說話。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「喔！巴奇，你的嘴真甜。」汪達聽見詹姆斯稱讚自己很開心。

「不客氣，可以幫美麗的汪達小公主服務是我的榮幸，可惜妳現在要找史蒂薇，我只能勉為其難的等了。」詹姆斯笑笑的告訴汪達。

「呵呵，謝謝你，巴奇，我會把史蒂夫完整的還給你的。」汪達微笑的看著詹姆斯。

「怎麼了？汪達小公主，妳有事要和我說？」史蒂夫摸摸汪達的頭。

「PAPA和DADA最近發現一個武器碎片，跟你上次說的任務有關。」汪達把艾瑞克和查爾斯的發現告訴史蒂夫。

艾瑞克和查爾斯聽見詹姆斯和汪達的對話不知道要說什麼才好，皮特羅似乎早已經習慣這樣的情形，史蒂夫很樂意汪達等下帶自己去看任務的東西，詹姆斯老是說甜言蜜語自己也習慣了。

史考特發現詹姆斯是另外一個等級的花花公子，他已經覺得羅根很受歡迎，沒想到詹姆斯更是，不過他也聽說過汪達和皮特羅剛上任的時候就是在華盛頓學習，會認識史蒂夫和詹姆斯是很正常的事情。

而且史考特相信艾瑞克和查爾斯根本拿自己的孩子們沒辦法，只是沒想到史蒂夫也很會哄女孩子，說出來的甜言蜜語也可以哄汪達很開心，不過史蒂夫和詹姆斯兩人的個性很好，讓汪達和皮特羅很喜歡他們。

聽說艾瑞克和查爾斯的另外兩個孩子大衛和妮娜也很喜歡史蒂夫和詹姆斯，很多後輩特工真的很喜歡他們兩人，史考特本身也很喜歡他們，這是不可否認的事情，連神盾局的局長也沒這麼受歡迎。

「你已經查出這個東西的原型了嗎？艾瑞克。」史蒂夫看見螢幕上的藍圖感到很好奇。

「史考特和東尼發給我後，我稍微猜測一下。」艾瑞克的意思是這是自己想像中的藍圖。

「現在好像收集到的碎片並不多。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形很苦惱。

「有些部份傳送過來後，我也一一放上去，真正的樣子我沒把握。」艾瑞克覺得有很多地方要調整。

「這個神奇小東西到底是什麼武器？」史蒂夫對此感到很好奇。

「這的確讓人好奇，等東尼來會和他好好研究。」這個武器勾起艾瑞克的好奇心。

被勾起好奇心的艾瑞克自然會想要知道這個武器到底是什麼，現在就等待東尼來英國才有辦法知曉，除了東尼之外還有布魯斯，只要他們三個投入研究或許會讓人知曉。

現在史蒂夫和詹姆斯就要好好的研究怎樣從蜂星人和蟻星人的口中知曉蝶星人的武器到底是什麼，同時也要知道蜂星人和蟻星人到底想要做什麼，是毀滅地球還是保衛自己的家園。

蜂星人和蟻星人真的不好對付，本來可以解決掉的人卻發現沒有解決掉，這點讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯感到很訝異，檢測DNA的時候發現是變異體，這樣的變異體讓人感到很訝異。

「隊長，你和巴奇有什麼進展？」布魯斯看見史蒂夫正在傷腦筋的樣子問。

「我們對付的蜂星人和蟻星人似乎是變異體？」史蒂夫把自己遇到的事情告訴布魯斯。

「是DNA的檢測？」布魯斯好奇的問著。

「對，怎麼了嗎？布魯斯。」對於布魯斯的語氣讓史蒂夫感到很疑惑。

布魯斯看著史蒂夫覺得是否要告訴他說神盾局好像是出了內鬼，這個任務有很多、很多讓人疑惑的地方，看見布魯斯的表情史蒂夫大概知道是怎樣的情形，只是一個眼神讓布魯斯安心。

最近神盾局有很多事情讓史蒂夫覺得很奇怪，尤其是這次的任務更是讓他感到很奇怪，在加拿大的時候他有和詹姆斯、羅根以及史考特討論過，現在需要把復仇者聚集起來，當然咆哮突擊隊也是。

非自己的人史蒂夫是不太相信，亞歷山大‧皮爾斯這個特工已經讓他起疑，由於英國沒有被皮爾斯的線人汙染，朗洛姆是他的手下之一，代號交叉骨，有些任務經過他手後有很多瑕疵，這點就讓史蒂夫起疑。

「羅根，讓咆哮突擊隊的人集合，巴奇，通知復仇者們來英國集合。」史蒂夫馬上下令給自己的好友和伴侶。

「馬上去辦！」羅根知道事情的嚴重性在哪裡。

「遵命！隊長！」巴奇看見史蒂夫嚴肅的神情後馬上去通知大家。

知道史蒂夫個性的人都知道他很少會下達緊急命令，一旦下達表示是真的很重要，光是從布魯斯的表情就讓史蒂夫知道有問題，這點布魯斯真的很佩服史蒂夫，果然是神盾局的長老。

最近幾個任務讓史蒂夫想起很久以前的事情，那時候會成立神盾局時沒多久遇到海德拉星球的九頭蛇星人，那時候發現九頭蛇星人很想要統治地球，他們一度以為這個星球的人已經消失匿跡，沒想到現在又出現。

『臥底嗎？』史蒂夫看見螢幕上的文字很傷腦筋。

「史蒂夫，我去通知他們了，應該這兩天會到。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫皺眉頭的樣子很擔心。

「杜根他們也會銷假回來上工，是九頭蛇嗎？」羅根看見這樣的情形大概知道史蒂夫在想什麼。

「先到會議室吧！我等下會說明原因。」史蒂夫緩緩地吐出這句話。

史考特看見這樣的情形先把三個孩子給安頓好，然後和羅根他們一起進入會議室開會，在其他人還沒來之前史蒂夫會先把自己推斷的線索和他們說一下，海德拉星球的九頭蛇星人可不是那樣好對付。

海德拉星球總是會吸引或是說引誘許多不同的外星人過去，然後把他們大改造之後變成所謂的九頭蛇星人，當年史蒂夫和詹姆斯對付的就是海德拉的高層佐拉博士以及紅骷髏約翰．施密特，聽說索爾的主要敵人薩諾斯也是這星球的人。

沒有人知曉這個星球的高層到底是誰，有人說是佐拉博士也有人說是紅骷摟，但也有人說是薩諾斯，自從神盾局中其中一名特工彼得．奎爾，代號星爵的傢伙帶著自己的小弟們去闖蕩江湖拐了薩諾斯的女兒葛摩菈後，就被針對過好幾次。

「雖然說現在還不是很確定，但是我推測神盾局出了內鬼，是九頭蛇星人。」史蒂夫把自己察覺到的事情告訴其他人。

「我在研究攻打隊長他們的蜂星人和蟻星人的DNA時，發現和當年海拉小姐以及古一小姐當初任務時有些不同。」布魯斯把自己查到的事情告訴其他人。

「武器方面霍華德和東尼已經告訴我是九頭蛇所開發的武器。」艾瑞克對於史塔克父子感到很佩服。

「為什麼不把這些事情報告給弗瑞他們知道呢？」汪達對此提出疑問。

「現在一切不明朗，只有英國是安全的，華盛頓總部大概被滲透了。」想到九頭蛇羅根就皺眉。

「這也是為什麼史蒂夫要讓大家在這裡集合的原因，紐約那邊雖然不會被滲透，但是還在美國境內，穩定度不高。」查爾斯大概能理解史蒂夫的作法。


	4. Chapter 4

「史蒂夫，剩下的等明後天大家到達之後再來商量，海拉小姐那邊我會通知奇異博士史蒂芬他們。」詹姆斯拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀要他放鬆下來。

詹姆斯的左手當年就是因為和九頭蛇星人戰鬥的關係而受傷，不得已換成現在的機械手臂，當然也很感謝瓦干達分部的人幫忙，星爵那邊暫時不需要去管，誰也沒想到這次的任務會牽扯出這樣大的事情來。

多年的作戰經驗已經讓史蒂夫不知道要去說什麼，臨時把大家叫來英國也不確定是否可以揪出內鬼，這可是牽一髮動全身的任務，神盾局的存亡就看他們怎樣處理這次的任務。

現在史蒂夫只想要好好地躺在床上休息，其他的事情他不想要去想太多，雖然對英國分部的查爾斯感到很抱歉，但史蒂夫還是很慶幸對方很樂意交出指揮權給自己，連他的伴侶艾瑞克也沒說什麼。

畢竟當年史蒂夫和詹姆斯也是提攜艾瑞克和查爾斯的人，幾乎所有分部的人都是他們兩人提攜的，除了紐約分部和北歐分部的管理者以外，加拿大的管理者羅根可是和他們同期的特工。

「為什麼說到九頭蛇你們就很不爽？」史考特看見羅根的表情感到很好奇。

「因為那群傢伙太過煩人，打死又再復活，像是打不死的蟑螂似的。」羅根想到以前的事情就咬牙切齒。

「我樂意聆聽。」史考特微笑的看著羅根。

「拿你沒辦法，這可是很長的故事，你要有心理準備，KID。」羅根嘆了一口氣候和史考特說出事情的始末。

咆哮突擊隊和九頭蛇星人的恩怨要從當年二次世界大戰的時候說起，當年海德拉星球想要統治地球，看見地球正在打仗的樣子滲透到德國納粹裡面，軸心國和同盟國開始交戰起來。

此時都沒有人發現這是外星人想要統治地球的陰謀，直到菲利普斯上校和艾斯金博士察覺到事態不太對的時候才發現到這個陰謀，因此在隊伍裡面挑選幾個士兵開始成立咆哮突擊隊，也就是神盾局的前身。

這時候史蒂夫、詹姆斯、羅根、維克多、杜根、瓊斯、森田、德尼爾等人被挑選組成咆哮突擊隊，由史蒂夫擔任隊長，而其中幾個人因為屬性的關係而拿到自己專屬的稱號，負責處理外星人。

由於參與這個任務的士兵變成處理外星人的特工，對外是宣稱他們是負責解決納粹的菁英，當時的聯絡者是女特工佩姬，直到二戰結束後他們才成立神盾局，這麼多年下來隱姓埋名的生活在美國。

當年佐拉博士和紅骷髏曾經試圖想要刺殺艾斯金博士和菲利普斯上校，被羅根和史蒂夫阻止，沒多久咆哮突擊隊就把九頭蛇星人趕出地球，戰後成立神盾局來保護地球。

「九頭蛇星人很好戰，史蒂夫幹掉紅骷髏，前陣子幹掉齊莫男爵父子檔，其他人肯定是在他們被幹掉之前就先安插在神盾局裡。」羅根想起很多事情後說著。

「為什麼史蒂夫就這麼確定英國分部沒有九頭蛇星人臥底的人？」史考特對此感到很疑惑。

「你以為查爾斯和艾瑞克是做什麼的，他們兩人可是九頭蛇星人事件的受害者，對於分部的人可是調查的很完備。」羅根可是親手培育艾瑞克和查爾斯的人。

「我們的分部和其他分部呢？」史考特反而很擔心其他分部的人。

「加拿大分部的管理者是你和我，我會讓他們得逞嗎？」羅根可不是省油的燈，是不會讓他們有機會滲透。

「也是。」史考特對羅根可是很有信心。

「至於其他分部的人，我相信紐約和瓦干達分部不會有問題，至於北歐和其他分部我就不清楚。」羅根對此也沒有太大的把握。

索爾和洛基來到英國後自然會和史蒂夫以及詹姆斯見面，索爾和史蒂夫是很好的朋友，洛基和詹姆斯可以說是閨蜜，有很多事情會一起分享，不過當他們看見姐姐海拉的時候差點沒跪下來。

為了躲避自己的姐姐洛基直接拉著詹姆斯和查爾斯離開，索爾根本沒有好藉口可以離去，只能乖乖的面對自己的大姐海拉，詹姆斯被拖走前和史蒂夫揮揮手表示自己去照顧洛基。

史蒂夫笑笑的看著這樣的情形，艾瑞克雖然不爽也不好多說什麼，他和查爾斯根本不需要擔心，即使是開著電腦視訊會議查爾斯都會知道會議的內容，洛基一向不參與這些事情，才會讓詹姆斯和查爾斯陪他。

娜塔莎和克林特不意外這樣的情形，他們早已經懷疑華盛頓被滲透很久，希爾前陣子和他們連絡過後發現到一些問題在，這之前有些任務就出了一點小小的問題，這讓他們感到很奇怪，沒想到有臥底在。

「小娜。」史蒂夫擁抱娜塔莎。

「史蒂夫，感謝你叫我們過來，我有所發現。」娜塔莎親親史蒂夫的臉頰。

「嘿！小美女，越來越漂亮了。」羅根也抱抱自己最愛的小姪女。

「小叔叔，好久不見。」娜塔莎給羅根一個大擁抱。

克林頓早在交往的時候就知道娜塔莎和史蒂夫以及羅根感情很好，她可是他們兩人親自培育出來的孩子，史考特第一次看見娜塔莎覺得很驚艷，娜塔莎微笑的看著史考特，然後和他握手。

娜塔莎早已經想要看羅根的伴侶，由於雙方很忙碌的關係沒有看過史考特這個人，現在見到史考特的真面目當然會很開心，說不定晚點會看見他們所收養的三個孩子，雖然現在沒看到詹姆斯，等下肯定會看到。

知曉內情的人才知道娜塔莎是史蒂夫和詹姆斯的第一個孩子，由於年紀相差十幾歲讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯變成娜塔莎的兩位父親照顧她，對他們來說娜塔莎既像妹妹又像女兒的存在。

「天呀！我的小美女，妳漂亮的讓我快要讓我認不出來。」詹姆斯走出來看見娜塔莎微笑的說。

「這樣恭維的話我就收下了，詹姆斯DADA。」娜塔莎很樂意和詹姆斯開玩笑。

「嘿！小美女，妳怎麼可以這樣說呢！妳可是我的小天使、我的小公主。」詹姆斯可是很疼愛娜塔莎。

「我的確是你的小天使、小公主，但是你的心頭肉是史蒂夫PAPA。」娜塔莎怎會不知道史蒂夫和詹姆斯的感情很好。

史蒂夫聽見他們兩人說的話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，霍華德和東尼出現在他們面前後他過去打招呼，史蒂夫和霍華德有很多事情要說，東尼乖乖的在旁邊聽著他們說的話。

父親和叔叔在說話的時候是絕對不要插嘴，這點東尼很清楚，要不然的話會被自家父親罵的很慘，史蒂夫雖然會阻止霍華德罵人，但是史塔克父子會因此吵架，這點很讓人無奈。

韋德、彼得、山姆和蟻人史考特‧朗恩也跟著咆哮突擊隊的人一起過來，更不用說紐約分部的人也幾乎一起過來，帝查拉帶著堂弟尼賈達卡，也是齊爾蒙格艾瑞克‧史蒂文斯一起過來。

查爾斯把這些人聚在一起，準備要帶他們去會議室開會，洛基也去找索爾，但是他們對於自家姐姐海拉還是避之唯恐不及，羅根家的三個孩子暫時交給東尼的妻子小辣椒照顧，因為他們家的女兒摩根也有一起過來。

「抱歉，把大家聚集到英國來，是因為我們發現到華盛頓裡面有九頭蛇星人的臥底。」史蒂夫深呼吸後告訴其他人。

「沒想到九頭蛇星人還是很想要統治地球。」杜根聽見史蒂夫說的話後很無奈。

「這樣的話可要小心滅霸是否有參與，滅霸那個人很麻煩。」索爾想到之前和海德拉星球的人戰鬥有點傷腦筋。

「哼！那傢伙現在正在追殺星際異攻隊的人，暫時不會管我們。」洛基相信滅霸不會參加這樣破綻連連的計劃。

「海德拉星球的九頭蛇星人的確是最傷腦筋的外星人，幾乎所有的反派都是海德拉星球的九頭蛇星人。」古一想起來前陣子的任務對象。

史蒂夫把所有的事情告訴他們，這些恩怨情仇是從二戰的時候開始，這些細節史蒂夫當然會告訴其他人，他們這些分部的人或多或少都有對付過九頭蛇星人，更不用說有幾個還是他們這些人裡面的死對頭。

東尼想到自己的死對頭滿大人就很不爽，一直還沒找到真身更是讓他不爽，小蜘蛛彼得最近遇到的神秘法師都是那個星球的人，海德拉星球可以說是各類反派都在裡面，不過對外一律聲稱九頭蛇星人。

畢竟海德拉星球裡面的人有各式人種，不一樣能力的外星人，佔據海德拉星球各個地方，只是對外全部聲稱九頭蛇星人，其實九頭蛇不過是海德拉星球中的一個據點罷了。

紅骷髏和齊莫男爵父子都是海德拉星球裡面的九頭蛇星人，他們一直是史蒂夫的死對頭，後來史蒂夫用一點小技倆剷除他們，左拉博士反而是被霍華德、皮姆以及佩姬解決。

「沒想到這麼多年過去，九頭蛇星人還是想要統治地球，現在竟然還會用別人的DNA來隱藏。」霍華德想起二戰那時候的事情就皺眉。

「當年巴奇的手也是因為他們的關係而受到傷害，還好有瓦干達這個國家幫忙。」史蒂夫當然有很多新仇舊恨要和九頭星人算帳。

「放心吧！不是只有你想要和他們算帳，我家兒子也是一樣。」霍華德拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀。

「可惜不能滅掉海德拉星球，不然真的很想衝過去解決。」史蒂夫當然知道他們的使命是保護地球。

東尼想到滿大人的事件就很不爽，看見韋德和彼得恩愛的樣子很想要把人給分開，雖然小辣椒有跟著他們一起過來，不過現在正在照顧小女兒摩根和羅根家的三個孩子，彼得可是被東尼視為兒子的人，跟幻視一樣是自己所收養的兒子。

因此看見死侍韋德把自己的寶貝兒子給拐走東尼當然會不爽，小辣椒總是會苦笑的看著丈夫，她覺得韋德是個很好的孩子，偏偏東尼覺得他是個不良少年，自然現在看見他們兩人恩愛的樣子東尼會很火。

維克多和艾力克斯進入英國分部的時候看見東尼穿上鋼鐵裝追殺死侍韋德，這在D.C總部常常會看見的畫面，弟控維克多第一件事情就是去找羅根，不輸給他也是弟控的艾力克斯當然也是去找史考特。

「東尼，你要追殺韋德我沒意見，但是可不要破壞設備。」查爾斯看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「設備壞了你要親自動手修理。」艾瑞克對此不會感到特別意外。


	5. Chapter 5

「放心，我破壞了會修理好！」東尼說完之後繼續追殺韋德。

「嘿！嘿！嘿！史塔克先生，我們有話好說。」韋德一邊用舉手投降的姿勢一邊退後。

儘管韋德散發投降的氣氛還是被東尼給轟出去，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫苦笑，有AI人工智慧賈維斯的幫忙，大家不需要太過擔心，加上有奇異博士史蒂芬和上古尊者古一這兩位至尊魔法師會探測外星生命，更是不需要擔心。

而且他們還有阿斯加德星球的三位王儲海拉、索爾、洛基在，他們三個也會用自己的方式來探測九頭蛇星人，只是現在索爾和洛基正在打情罵俏，海拉和古一以及小玫瑰羅斯在喝茶，把事情丟給史蒂芬去做。

史蒂夫和史考特在電腦前面研究之前的任務內容，艾力克斯本來想要去打擾史考特卻被對方打槍，頭腦派的人乖乖的在電腦前面研究這幾年皮爾斯和朗洛姆經手過的任務。

詹姆斯和娜塔莎、琴、奧洛蘿、汪達等人聊天，女性特工很喜歡和詹姆斯聊天，維克多抱著既是妹妹又是女兒小淘氣安娜，兄妹兩人開心的聊天，幻影貓凱蒂正在和師父羅根聊天。

「皮爾斯交給朗洛姆的任務看起來有順利解決，但似乎是吸收那些比較激進的外星人。」史蒂夫分析所有案件之後說出這句話。

「他們似乎會改造那些外星人的DNA，讓他們心甘情願地成為他們的傭兵。」布魯斯把資料調出來後有些皺眉。

「怪不得前幾次希爾說有幾個任務很奇怪，明明已經解決卻又發生之後的事情。」娜塔莎聽見他們的談話後走了過來。

娜塔莎很親密的把雙手環繞在史蒂夫的脖子上，很親密的靠在他的身邊，克林特苦笑地看著這樣的情形，要不是他們已經有了三個孩子，他還真以為娜塔莎喜歡的人不是自己。

史蒂夫對於娜塔莎很親密的靠在自己身邊沒有意見，似乎是早已經習慣這樣的情形，畢竟娜塔莎是他親自帶大的孩子，他們之間會有很親密的動作是很正常的事情，不過有時候也要看看詹姆斯是否買帳。

「親愛的小娜，史蒂薇可是我的人，妳已經有克林特，不要打他的主意。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形不是很高興。

「喔！親愛的DADA，PAPA可沒拒絕我呢！」娜塔莎笑的很燦爛。

「乖女兒，我的小公主，妳一定要這樣對我嗎？」詹姆斯就是不容許有女人靠近史蒂夫，即使是自己養大的孩子也是一樣。

「小娜寶貝、親愛的巴克，要吵架請去旁邊，我要去找查爾斯商量事情。」史蒂夫親親娜塔莎的臉頰後走過去安撫詹姆斯。

安撫好自家愛人後史蒂夫才拿著微型電腦去找查爾斯，接下來詹姆斯和娜塔莎會怎樣過招他不管，這一生中他最寶貝的兩個人很喜歡互鬥，尤其是會故意看對方吃醋的樣子，這點他怎麼會不知道。

娜塔莎總是會笑得燦爛看著詹姆斯，似乎已經知道眼前的人一舉一動會怎樣，天曉得為什麼娜塔莎喜歡這樣挑釁詹姆斯，只要她無聊沒事做就會做出這樣的情形，連克林特都無法阻止她。

皮爾斯幾乎把所有神盾局的分部都滲透，可是就有幾個分部無法滲透，這點讓他很不爽，現在偏偏美國隊長、冬日戰士等人正在英國分部，而這個英國分部是自己無法滲透的地方，讓他不知道他們會幹什麼。

說到底還是怕自己臥底在神盾局的事情東窗事發，要是真的東窗事發可就麻煩，所以為了避免這樣的狀況，皮爾斯才想要了解美國隊長把一堆人聚集在英國分部做什麼。

「看樣子在總部的皮爾斯很著急，很想要知道我們在做什麼。」查爾斯像是感受到皮爾斯的情緒一般的說著。

「讓他著急吧！我們還沒打草驚蛇呢！」史蒂夫冷靜的和查爾斯一起看電腦上的資料。

「上次那個任務我差點受傷，艾瑞克很生氣呢！」查爾斯想起之前的事情微笑。

「他會生氣是很正常的事情，你們兩人感情很好，看見馬克這樣愛你，我也放心許多。」史蒂夫對於自己親手照顧的孩子總是會關心。

查爾斯聽見史蒂夫說的話微笑，自己可以和艾瑞克在一起是很幸福的事情，而且艾瑞克真的很愛自己，愛到自己老是被妹妹瑞雯調侃，有時候漢克也會跟著調侃他們，更不用說四個孩子總是覺得他們很閃。

艾瑞克是二戰的遺孤，被史蒂夫和詹姆斯撿到照顧長大，類似娜塔莎那樣的關係，艾瑞克可是很尊重史蒂夫和詹姆斯，認識查爾斯之後甚至把人帶到家裡把自己認定的伴侶介紹給史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

最近艾瑞克想要把前陣子發明的新武器送給詹姆斯，他已經好久沒有送禮物給詹姆斯，當然他也要送個武器給史蒂夫，相信他們會喜歡自己送的禮物，畢竟自己多年都受到他們的照顧，該給他們一個回饋。

「艾瑞克，怎麼了？」詹姆斯正在看一些資料。

「我發明了新武器，要試試看嗎？」艾瑞克微笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「好啊！」詹姆斯當然很樂意去試試看。

「史蒂夫也有一個新武器，要麻煩你告訴他。」艾瑞克把武器拿給詹姆斯。

「我會的。」詹姆斯發現這個武器很適合自己使用。

確定是自己喜歡的武器詹姆斯很樂意的收下，並且去告訴史蒂夫說艾瑞克給了他一個新武器，同時他也知道史蒂夫和查爾斯把一些事情排查清楚，似乎是不需要擔心太多。

才要和史蒂夫說話任務的緊急鈴聲就響了起來，史蒂夫馬上安排出任務的人，才要開口索爾已經迫不及待的跑出去，洛基看見這樣的情形馬上追過去，看樣子這次的任務是危險份子出現，不是一般的誤闖。

海拉和古一也跟著過去，身為徒弟的奇異博士當然也要跟著過去，羅斯反而是待在這裡看電腦上面顯示的情況，出任務的特工總是要有軍需官在，羅斯就是很好的軍需官。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫也沒多說什麼，只是任由他們去處理，相信對付九頭蛇星人他們已經很有經驗，自己根本不需要擔心太多，史蒂夫一向很相信自己的同僚，那些人可是分部的管理者。

「我還以為是齊塔瑞人大進攻，沒想到竟然是克里人啊！」海拉看見出現在自己眼前的外星人感到很訝異。

「螻蟻，你是來追殺史克魯爾人來，還是想來搶九頭星人的發明？」洛基看見這樣的情形感到很好奇。

「兩者都有。」楊羅格帶著自己的手下出現在他們的面前。

「那樣就不能讓你繼續待在地球。」索爾拿起自己的錘子準備召喚雷電。

「什麼時候連克里人也和九頭蛇星人一起聯手？」古一對於克里人多少很不爽。

「識時務為俊傑不是很正常的道理嗎？我們不過只是順便聯手罷了。」楊羅格一點也不會覺得有什麼。

「這樣我們沒什麼話可以說。」奇異博士開始攻擊他們。

克里人的AI至高智慧總是會讓自己的全民來去攻打史克魯爾人，幾乎是要把人家給滅族，造成地球有史克魯爾人的難民在，而現在九頭蛇星人要統治地球，克里人當然不會放過這樣的機會。

楊羅格和控訴者羅南早已經想要入侵地球，只不過沒想到會遇到神盾局的特工，卡蘿之前已經驅趕過一次，沒想到他們還是不死心，只是不知道華盛頓總部那邊是否知道這件事。

聽見楊羅格說的話海拉拿出武器攻擊他們，索爾召喚雷電當武器來解決這些人，古一和洛基當然是輔助他們，奇異博士對付其他的小雜碎，沒想到控訴者羅南也出現在他們的面前。

海拉很高興可以和控訴者羅南打架，一樣好戰的海拉喜歡和強大的對手打架，這也是為什麼她會陪著兩個弟弟留在地球當特工，只是剛好認識古一而成為伴侶，某些方面她們兩人可以說是志趣相投，當然對其他人來說根本就是臭味相投。

「索爾，不要蠢蠢召喚雷電後還打不到人。」洛基用一個魔法就把人束縛起來，讓索爾的雷電打在那個人身上。

「親愛的洛基，我控制雷電的能力你會不知道嗎？還想要在床上試試看嗎？」索爾一個雷電劈到某個小雜兵身上。

「我才不要哩！在床上可不是什麼好情趣可言。」洛基用幾個魔法把想要靠近自己的人全部丟出去。

「我還以為弟弟你很喜歡呢！你不是說那種感覺很酥麻嗎？」索爾聽見後用錘子把人給打出去。

「少來了！用你的老二滿足我就可以，我才不要這種情趣。」洛基臉紅的大喊。

「我會很樂意的滿足你，親愛的弟弟。」索爾飛到洛基的身邊親吻他的臉頰。

海拉聽見兩位弟弟說的話很無言，雙刀就這樣砍在控訴者羅南的身上，古一專心的對付楊羅格，奇異博士裝作自己什麼都沒有聽到，尤其是索爾和洛基正在打情罵俏的時候，這樣會讓他想自己的寶貝玫瑰。

海拉和古一早已經適應索爾和洛基打情罵俏說的話，偶爾海拉都會吐槽自己的兩位弟弟，潑自己弟弟的冷水是海拉最喜歡做的事情，控訴者羅南沒想到眼前的阿斯加德人竟然會這樣強大。

死亡女神比自己想像中的還要強大，自己根本找不到一分一毫的破綻，即使想要用大砲攻擊這裡，卻發現到那些砲擊無法輕易的打下來，反而是被這些人給毀滅，奇異博士用魔法消滅那些戰艦。

索爾的雷電也會給那些戰艦一些損傷，根本無法操作來打他們幾個，史蒂夫在英國分部看見這樣的情形什麼話都沒有說，只是讓戰鬥機黑鳥出去幫他們，畢竟太多戰艦需要人幫忙。

「奧洛蘿，麻煩妳啦！」史考特笑笑的說出這句話。

「當然沒問題，汪達，來幫忙！」風暴女奧洛蘿會利用自己的能力來操控天氣。

「沒問題！」汪達當然會用自己的魔法來輔助。

「我去消除大家的記憶。」快銀馬上利用自己的能力去消除目擊證人的記憶。

索爾和洛基看見他們來幫忙當然沒有多說什麼，畢竟現在克里人的人數站上風，說什麼需要小小的幫手來幫忙，這樣海拉可以專心的對付控訴者羅南，古一會想辦法把楊羅格幹掉。


	6. Chapter 6

當初卡蘿留下來的任務資料讓他們很快就把楊羅格給壓制住，海拉繼續和控訴者羅南打鬥，兩人可以說是打得難分難捨，索爾和洛基也不太敢輕易的去幫忙，要是去幫忙的話肯定會被痛毆。

古一看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，儘管已經把楊羅格抓到，其他的小雜兵可不是這樣輕易的妥協，由於他們需要楊羅格這個活口，其他人就沒有這麼的手下留情，索爾和洛基下手的方式更是狠。

更不用說史考特和奧洛蘿，汪達和快銀下手也沒有手下留情，就算留下活口也會盡量留那個發號施令的人，楊羅格就是其中一個，控訴者羅南看見自己帶來的小雜兵幾乎是被解決，自己卻無法脫離，眼前的死亡女神是不會輕易的放過自己。

「可別輕易的離開，我可不會讓你走。」海拉微笑的看著控訴者羅南。

「嘖！」控訴者羅南知道自己沒有辦法離開地球。

「如果讓你逃走，我可就有一個敗績。」海拉用魔法控制控訴者羅南。

「可惡！」發現自己無法逃開控訴者羅南被嚇到。

海拉當然是不會讓自己的獵物輕易的逃開，如果不是需要留活口，她早已經把這傢伙送上西天去，控訴者羅南根本逃不出她的手掌心，很快的就被海拉給打趴，跪在地上不爽的看著海拉。

逮捕到兩個活口之後史蒂夫沒有多說什麼，只是在思考要怎樣從他們的嘴裡套出需要的資訊，看見這樣的情形洛基很樂意去幫忙，順便帶上索爾一起去搞定楊羅格和控訴者羅南。

有邪神之稱的洛基可是銀舌頭的特工，怎樣嚴謹想要守住秘密的人在他的面前還是會被套出來，史蒂夫一點也不擔心洛基不會套不出話來，加上索爾可以用雷電好好的懲罰他們。

「史蒂夫，弗瑞捎來消息，要回答他們嗎？」詹姆斯走到史蒂夫的身邊詢問。

「總覺得回答也不是不回答也不是。」史蒂夫想要嘆氣，畢竟把所有人聚集到英國來可是很魯莽的行為。

「這件事我去說，我會好好思考要怎樣告訴弗瑞。」查爾斯可算是談判專家。

「謝謝你，查克。」史蒂夫很感謝查爾斯這樣幫忙自己。

「不客氣，艾瑞克告訴我說，他有弄一個新武器給你，我想你可以去試試看。」查爾斯微笑的告訴史蒂夫。

「好。」史蒂夫點點頭。

詹姆斯拉著史蒂夫一起去武器室找艾瑞克，查爾斯當然會好好的和弗瑞談談，畢竟現在的情況下實在是不能輕易的曝光他們知道內鬼這件事，如果弗瑞想要知曉的話，查爾斯肯定會讓這位局長親自過來英國一趟。

收到自己的新武器史蒂夫拿來試手之後覺得很不錯用，果然艾瑞克是最了解他和詹姆斯的人，先拿到武器的詹姆斯可是和自己炫耀很久，這點讓史蒂夫吃醋很久，不過他也沒做出什麼事情。

弗瑞對於查爾斯根本沒有辦法，儘管隱隱約約知道對方和自己透露的事情很重要，可是卻不願意在視訊中說清楚，到底是什麼事情讓他們這樣緊張，同時也讓自己無法得知，這讓弗瑞決定帶著寇森和希爾一起過去英國。

卡蘿知道弗瑞要過去英國當然是會和他一起過去，她對史蒂夫和詹姆斯以及所有的復仇者聯盟的人感到很好奇，現在他們全部聚集在英國更是讓她好奇，似乎是知情的人也沒多說什麼。

「佩姬？」收到秘密連繫的史蒂夫接起電話。

「HI！史蒂夫、詹姆斯。」佩姬笑笑的和他們打招呼。

「我們美麗的佩姬大美女有什麼事情嗎？」詹姆斯總是會調戲女特工。

「聽說弗瑞要過去，皮爾斯最近很緊張，不斷讓朗洛姆過來打聽。」佩姬和丈夫早在第一時間就出門度假去。

「寶貝，妳現在不是在度假嗎？怎麼會知道這些消息。」詹姆斯趴在史蒂夫的背上問出這句話。

「當然是我家的莎倫幫忙囉！我可愛的小公主可是會把消息給掌握好。」佩姬對於自己的姪女很有信心。

「讓莎倫小心一點，繼續讓皮爾斯緊張，弗瑞過來我會好好的和他說。」史蒂夫對於弗瑞這位局長還是不太相信。

「嘿！史蒂夫，多少信任一下我挑出來的後輩，雖然我知道你不滿弗瑞很久。」佩姬怎麼會不知道好友的心思。

「我想相信他，但是……妳知道的。」史蒂夫怎麼會不知道弗瑞的背景。

「嘛！他比起凱勒已經算很不錯了。」佩姬的笑容有那麼些安撫作用。

詹姆斯拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，當初他們花了一些時間挑選下一任的神盾局局長，後來選定尼克‧弗瑞當神盾局的局長，只是史蒂夫對於弗瑞的一些做法很有意見，畢竟神盾局的長老多少還是可以插手一些事情。

不是說史蒂夫不信任弗瑞，而是在某些方面他不太喜歡弗瑞的做法，像上次在某個臥底的九頭星人的引導下，弗瑞差點同意洞察計劃要把所有在地球的外星人給消滅掉，這個計劃後來被他們所有的神盾局長老給否決。

現在聽說皮爾斯有打算要重新啟動這個計劃的疑慮，想到此史蒂夫就不太信任弗瑞是否有在聽他們說的話，佩姬覺得自己選出來的人勉強大家可以接受，不需要去擔心太多。

「雖然佩姬說不用太過擔心，但是我還是不太信任弗瑞。」史蒂夫覺得自己頭很痛。

「弗瑞沒膽子重新啟動洞察計劃，至於皮爾斯我就不太清楚。」詹姆斯給伴侶一個擁抱。

「要是真的啟動我們大概也會被消滅。」史蒂夫在詹姆斯的懷裡苦笑。

「所以我們要想辦法幹掉皮爾斯。」詹姆斯總是會給史蒂夫一些小小的安慰。

詹姆斯會用一些動作來安撫自己的愛人，史蒂夫倔強的個性可是讓人傷腦筋，身為他的愛人以及青梅竹馬的詹姆斯會有辦法安撫史蒂夫，羅根走到武器室看見這樣的情形只是靠在門框上什麼話都沒有說。

默默的注視有段時間後羅根才開始調侃他們，聽見羅根的調侃史蒂夫和詹姆斯才分開，史蒂夫有些不好意思的看著好友，詹姆斯只是起身拍拍愛人的肩膀什麼話都沒有說。

「喲！兩位，我來的不是時候，是嗎？看你們正打得火熱的樣子可讓我不好意思。」羅根總是會調侃他們兩人。

「是啊！我正在和我的史蒂薇打得正火熱，你打擾到我們了。」詹姆斯總是有辦法反擊回去。

「我……剛剛只是……」史蒂夫一時之間不知道要說什麼才好。

「我才不管你們兩人，只是要通知你們弗瑞來了。」羅根笑笑的告訴他們。

聽見羅根說的話史蒂夫和詹姆斯要去見見弗瑞，雖然說服局長的事情要交給查爾斯和艾瑞克去處理，畢竟查爾斯很會說服人，艾瑞克總是會跟在愛人的身邊，自然不需要去擔心。

艾瑞克和查爾斯看見弗瑞來馬上把人綁到會議室去，希爾和寇森也馬上跟過去，卡蘿則是去和其他人聊天，畢竟那些事情不關她的事，自然會去和其他女特工聊天，她可是很喜歡和其他人聊天。

會議室中弗瑞聆聽查爾斯說的話沒有多說什麼，史蒂夫、詹姆斯和羅根進入會議室也沒多說什麼，艾瑞克也沒有刻意打擾，畢竟想要說服弗瑞也是需要一段時間，找出來的證據已經顯示在弗瑞的平板上。

「皮爾斯那傢伙果然是臥底的九頭蛇星人，一直找不到證據想要抓他。」弗瑞看完所有的資訊後說出這句話。

「你早就已經知道？」查爾斯對於這點感到很訝異。

「也不是，希爾有查到一些不太對勁的事情，我有所懷疑可是沒證據。」弗瑞只是這樣說。

「這樣的話你們回去不要打草驚蛇，其他的事情我們會安排。」史蒂夫聽見弗瑞說的話感到很頭痛。

「我會把莎倫留下來，讓她來連絡我。」弗瑞得到自己想要的訊息後沒多說什麼。

「我們抓到兩個和九頭蛇星人勾結的克里人，你們要去看一下嗎？」詹姆斯微笑的說。

「楊羅格和控訴者羅南嗎？」希爾對此感到很好奇。

「聽索爾說好像是這樣，你們要去看嗎？」羅根聳聳肩後說出這句話。

弗瑞和寇森以及希爾商量一下後決定去看看，至於他們離開的這段時間神盾局會不會被皮爾斯給接管他們也不太清楚，就怕皮爾斯突然攻擊英國分部，史蒂夫摸不清皮爾斯的個性，這點還是需要弗瑞的幫忙。

這段時間史蒂夫已經在腦袋中開始想要怎樣計畫，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形什麼話都沒有說，有些事情他們可以獨自做決定，不需要和弗瑞商量，但是現在敵我不明加上不是知己知彼的關係，需要弗瑞幫忙。

洛基已經套出他們想要的情報，但是他和索爾認為楊羅格和控訴者羅南還沒有說出關鍵，這個關鍵真的很重要，沒有這個關鍵的話他們無法確定皮爾斯他們到底想要做什麼。

「國際列車不能開了，好像是總部那邊有下令說不能動用。」快銀皮特羅從外面回來後說出這句話。

「嘖！皮爾斯那傢伙開始動作。」娜塔莎聽見皮特羅說的話不太爽。

「一直套不出他們要什麼時候開始動作，沒想到是打算擇日不如撞日，該說他選的真好嗎？」洛基不爽的樣子讓人想要退避三舍。

「隊長，我們被困在英國啦！你要怎樣解決。」杜根用通訊器告訴史蒂夫，語氣是那樣的輕鬆。

「該好好的備戰，聽我指揮，該好好實行一下我們的計畫。」史蒂夫聽見杜根說的話想要嘆氣。

弗瑞知道自己出門的事情肯定是被皮爾斯知曉，看樣子他們需要好好的計劃一下，和皮爾斯同事這麼多年的時間，他多少了解對方到底在想什麼，這樣他需要好好的幫他們計畫一下。


	7. Chapter 7

如果不是知道史蒂夫的意思，弗瑞一定會告知皮爾斯說自己來英國，簡單三個隨行人員而已，沒想到竟然還是被皮爾斯知道自己來英國，現在被將一軍弗瑞當然不是很開心。

史蒂夫所帶領的咆哮突擊隊和復仇者聯盟的特工可說是很厲害，東尼開始利用賈維斯改造一下英國分部的連絡系統，避免被皮爾斯他們監聽，艾瑞克、布魯斯等後勤人員開始改造大家出任務用的汽車、機車和飛機。

躍躍欲試的東尼和霍華德當然很開心可以改造這些東西，為了避免讓皮爾斯發現他們可是做足了準備，弗瑞看見這樣的情形很訝異，他知道自己肯定低估了開創神盾局的長老們。

「我都說了絕對不要和中士打牌，看看我們又被輸了多少？」森田看著手中的撲克牌抱怨。

「聽說隊長打牌起來也很殺，只差沒有和巴恩斯一樣。」克林特想起來娜塔莎所說的話。

「孩子！千萬不要和他們兩人打牌，隊長的牌技可是中士教的。」森田拍拍克林特的肩膀。

「跟他們打牌你絕對會被輸到脫褲子。」羅根咬著雪茄看著手中的牌說。

「史蒂夫和巴奇的運氣很好？」史考特看著自己手中的牌很傷腦筋。

「巴奇那傢伙的比較好，史蒂夫略遜一籌。」羅根總算選好牌丟出去。

「我就說了我會贏了吧！你們！交出錢來吧！」詹姆斯放下手上的牌後微笑的告訴大家。

「我操！巴奇你這傢伙！」羅根看到後不樂意的丟出賭金。

「靠！中士你的運氣太好了吧！」森田對此不知道要說什麼才好。

森田和克林特還有史考特當然也是乖乖的丟出自己的賭金，這下子誰都知道不會和詹姆斯玩牌，絕對會輸的很慘，尤其是在賭博的時候，他們真不知道該說詹姆斯的運氣還好還是怎樣。

神盾局的大家都知道不要和詹姆斯賭博，洛基曾經有次不信邪，跟著他們一起打牌馬上就輸，賭性堅強的他最後也沒有贏回一絲一毫，讓詹姆斯笑的非常開心，此後兩人就成為很好的閨蜜。

不管用什麼方式賭博詹姆斯總是有辦法贏回本，史蒂夫所有的賭博方式都是愛人教的，運氣當然也不輸給他的伴侶，因此大家有個潛規則，就是不要和美國隊長以及冬日戰士賭博。

艾瑞克和查爾斯看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，娜塔莎很樂意看著自己的伴侶克林特被詹姆斯給打擊到，艾瑞克和娜塔莎可是史蒂夫和詹姆斯帶大的孩子，怎麼會不曉得兩位父親的運氣真的很好。

「嘿！小鹿斑比，試試看這個武器，這可是專門開發給你的武器。」東尼把襄有心靈寶石的權杖丟給洛基。

「喔？螻蟻，這個武器真不錯，我喜歡。」感受到心靈寶石的力量讓洛基很喜歡這個武器。

「跟阿斯加德出產的武器真像。」索爾抱著洛基這樣說。

「下次可以拿來試試看。」洛基很滿意自己的新武器。

索爾和洛基來英國分部讓北歐分部由希芙、瓦爾基麗、范達爾、後剛等人看守，遠在阿斯加德的海姆達爾也會幫他們看守北歐分部的情況，畢竟北歐分部和阿斯加德的一切息息相關，皮爾斯想要攻打也不太容易。

況且北歐分部對皮爾斯來說沒有什麼威脅，儘管那邊和加拿大以及紐約分部沒有皮爾斯的線人，他也不敢輕易的攻擊那邊，俄羅斯算是九頭星人的大本營，讓娜塔莎和克林特差點想要爆氣。

不過很早就知道自己管理的分部被滲透，克林特和娜塔莎沒有打草驚蛇，只是私底下和史蒂夫和詹姆斯聯絡，當然是秘密的聯絡，以免被皮爾斯給發現，現在只能等待皮爾斯到底想要做什麼。

耐不住性子的皮爾斯讓朗洛姆帶一堆特工過去英國，早已經有應對的史蒂夫看見這樣的情形什麼話都沒有說，只是發訊息給其他人準備把人給丟出去，九頭蛇小隊當然要先解決才可以。

「皮爾斯手頭上有多少軍隊我們也不知道，現在只派出朗洛姆這一組小隊。」史蒂夫看見監視系統的畫面開始判斷。

「只能先去應付，除此之外只能回去華盛頓才知道。」羅根已經伸出自己的爪子準備來解決這些傢伙。

「嘛！到時候就要讓間諜派的孩子們上場囉！」詹姆斯拿出自己的新武器去處理那些人。

「我想到時候好好的分配，應該很快就會知道答案。」史考特把自己的眼鏡調整好後一起去解決某些人。

和朗洛姆有些許交情的詹姆斯會去處理他，其他人則是去處理那些小雜兵，娜塔莎等人在史蒂夫的指揮之下開始處理這些惱人的小雜兵，卡蘿沒意外當然是會保護弗瑞，每個人有各自的任務要處理。

好戰份子當然是分配到外部去處理那些後援，艾瑞克和班納以及東尼則是去破壞對方的交通工具，守護孩子們和後勤單位則是麻煩帝查拉和尼賈達卡他們，黑豹和齊爾蒙格絕對不會讓人失望。

光是這些分配史蒂夫就想了很多天，畢竟有太多的人要去處理，查爾斯也會在一旁建議史蒂夫要怎樣做才好，詹姆斯和羅根更是不用說，這時候史考特才見識到美國隊長的作戰能力，把所有的事情安排好不讓人擔心。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯各自領導復仇者聯盟和咆哮突擊隊等人去迎戰，雙隊長的形式大家已經習慣，論能力詹姆斯可是不輸給史蒂夫，雖然他們已經關押控訴者羅南和楊羅格，但是沒人保證九頭蛇星人還有沒有其他克里人或是其他外星人的後援。

「朗洛姆，都打成這樣了，你還不打算投降？」詹姆斯用自己的衝鋒槍擊斃了很多外星人。

「怎麼可能呢？對我來說該執行的任務一定要執行成功，九頭蛇萬歲！」朗洛姆發現自己沒有彈藥開始和詹姆斯肉搏。

「看樣子真要去華盛頓一趟，把皮爾斯那傢伙挫骨揚灰。」娜塔莎幹掉一個敵人後說出這句話。

「親愛的娜特，我絕對支持妳的決定。」克林特鷹眼的代號不是叫假的。

「肯定要是他們付出代價，連小孩子也不放過。」帝查拉毫不猶豫的把人給解決。

「哼！誰跟你說反派角色一定會放過小孩的。」尼賈達卡說什麼都要吐槽自己的堂哥。

「羅根，不要違背命令直接往前衝！」史考特很想要怒吼。

「KID，別這麼沒耐性，羅根有自己的打算。」杜根拍拍史考特的肩膀。

史考特只看見羅根用鋼爪把眼前的敵人全部撕裂，看見這樣的情形他只想要嘆氣，相信外面的好戰份子肯定不會這樣簡單的放過，除了海拉喜歡廝殺以外劍齒虎維克多也不妨多讓，艾力克斯不知道會怎樣阻止自己的伴侶。

現在外面的情形大家大概可以想的出來，光是海拉和維克多肯定是鮮血淋漓的樣子，而現在內部也是一樣，和外面絕對不會好到哪裡去，九頭蛇勾結一堆外星人來攻擊他們，到底會怎樣誰都不知道。

在外面的解決後援的索爾和洛基看見薩諾斯的四大手下，黑曜獵手、烏木喉、暗夜比鄰星、亡刃出現在他們的面前，自從葛魔菈和星雲這兩位薩諾斯最寵愛的兩位養女被星爵拐走之後，薩諾斯一直親自追殺他們，沒想到手下會出現在這裡。

海拉和維克多看見很興奮，奇異博士和古一看見這樣的情形很傷腦筋，索爾和洛基當然也會好好的對付這些人，這些人出現在他們的面前是皮爾斯的後援，誰知道薩諾斯會不會出現。

「總算來了大咖的，我可不想要拿小雜兵練手。」海拉舔舔自己的嘴唇。

「光是解決小雜兵很無聊，有大咖來練手會很爽。」維克多的鋼爪看起來是那樣的鋒利。

「好吧！我來解決雜兵，大咖就給你們解決。」艾力克斯很無奈的說出這句話。

「我和你一起解決雜兵，我可沒那個能力可以解決那些大咖。」洛基看見這樣的情形覺得自己連烏木喉也對付不了。

「虧我以為你是九界第一法師，竟然馬上怯戰。」史蒂芬抓住機會好好的損損洛基。

「哼！二流法師，你真囉嗦。」洛基被激將法刺激後決定親自去對付烏木喉。

「各位，別吵了，人海戰術可是會讓我們覺得很疲累。」羅斯的聲音從耳機中傳出來。

「我會找到蟲洞封閉，所以大家先忍耐一下。」古一當然知道問題在哪裡。

「洛基，你自己小心一點。」索爾看見薩諾斯的手下只能皺眉。

現在外部是這樣的情況，內部的狀況也沒有很好，詹姆斯已經碰到朗洛姆，正在和朗洛姆交手，至於皮爾斯到底有沒有出現他們也不是很清楚，原本以為只有一個軍隊沒想到人數比自己想像中的還要多。

看樣子皮爾斯是讓大軍出境來處理英國分部，後勤部隊的軍需官羅斯和查爾斯很努力幫他們監視所有的一切，情況有點超出他們的想像，雖然史蒂夫已經安排很好，只是沒想到會超出自己的想像。

「每次看見羅根幫我們開路不知道該說什麼。」杜根看見一堆屍體在路上的樣子不知道要怎樣說。

「習慣就好，羅根那傢伙就是喜歡這樣做。」森田早已經習慣這樣的情形。

「大家小心一點，我們可沒有跟羅根一樣有自癒能力。」史蒂夫握緊自己的盾牌和手槍。

「人數真的比我們想像的還要多。」史考特看見這樣的情形感到很訝異。

史蒂夫看見紅骷髏的女兒原罪辛西亞和九頭蛇夫人歐菲莉亞，也是金鋼狼羅根的前女友出現在他們的面前，這樣讓他覺得愛人詹姆斯那邊除了朗洛姆以外肯定還有其他人。

詹姆斯看見朗洛姆以外還有另外一位九頭蛇星人史特拉克男爵，他一點也不意外他們出現在自己的面前，看樣子九頭蛇星人的高層幾乎都出動，史蒂夫那邊肯定是九頭蛇夫人和原罪。

「看樣子打掉一個頭還是再生一個頭不是傳說。」詹姆斯吹了吹口哨。


	8. Chapter 8

「這是當然的，冬日戰士，好好的嚐嚐我們的復仇之火。」朗洛姆微笑的看著詹姆斯。

看見對方準備動作詹姆斯也開始有防禦動作，兩人開始打了起來，黑寡婦娜塔莎和應眼克林特和史特拉克男爵有點嫌隙，動起手來當然一點也不手軟，其他人則是去解決小雜兵。

史蒂夫讓其他人去解決小雜兵，自己和羅根各自負責原罪和九頭蛇夫人，原罪辛西亞可是不爽美國隊長史蒂夫把自己的老爸給幹掉，歐菲莉亞老早就想要和羅根算算總帳，他們有一堆風流帳要算。

史考特看見這樣的情形當然會去幫忙羅根，對於羅根的新歡歐菲莉亞可是很不爽，辛西亞已經開始和史蒂夫打起肉搏戰，當然這中間他們兩人除了肉搏戰以外還有利用武器攻擊對方。

由於詹姆斯不在自己的身邊史蒂夫不太想要冒險，雖然自己用武器攻擊敵人的手段不輸給愛人，但他多少還是比較擅長搏擊戰，辛西亞當然也很清楚這點，不過偷襲的小手段可沒少過。

「閒著沒事遇到妳還真是討厭啊！歐菲莉亞。」對於前女友羅根的印象不是很好。

「呵呵，我可是很期待在這場大戰中遇到你的說，詹姆斯。」歐菲莉亞微笑的看著自己的前任男友。

「羅根，你挑女朋友的眼光真不好。」史考特只有這樣的想法。

「嘖嘖！你真礙眼啊！我果然還是討厭有人在詹姆斯的身邊。」歐菲莉亞把鞭子甩到史考特的身上。

「KID，不要被鞭子打到，那傢伙全身上下都是毒。」羅根大聲的警告自己的愛人。

「這麼愛他，你更讓我討厭了。」聽見羅根警告史考特的樣子歐菲莉亞很不爽。

聽見愛人的警告史考特馬上跳開，然後想辦法幫羅根對付眼前的傢伙，有時候史考特真的搞不懂為什麼羅根可以和外星人搞上，而且還是這樣重口味的女人，這點讓史考特不禁想要吃醋。

史蒂夫看著眼前嬌小的孩子，體力、智力、能力等等不輸給其他人，甚至不輸給自己，打到現在雖然看見辛西亞有喘氣，可是自己覺得這孩子不會輕易的放過自己，果然身邊沒有詹姆斯真的很難放開打架。

雖然雜兵已經消滅的差不多，但是其他人還是注意現在的情況，杜根和森田先帶著其他人去找羅斯和查爾斯，有些事情他們就是想不透，把最強的特工絆住之後這些人到底在想什麼，這讓他們有不好的預感。

果然看見東尼正在和滿大人以及面具夫人這位女間諜或是說東尼的前女友正在打架，這時候他們真的很佩服九頭星人的皮爾斯竟然可以把大家的對手找出來，這種會讓人有種感覺死定的方式真是很用。

蜘蛛人彼得沒想到自己的前男友竟然是自己的死對頭綠惡魔哈利，現在他帶著神秘法師昆汀來解決他們，韋德對於自己的寶貝男友有前男友這件事非常的不爽，當然會給哈利和昆汀好看。

「彼得小寶貝，你知道嗎？哥最討厭你的前男友，尤其是他又是九頭蛇星人的時候。」韋德不開心的說出這句話。

「韋德，我又沒想到哈利是九頭蛇星人，他本來是我的好朋友，不是我的前男友。」彼得聽見韋德不開心的語氣馬上安慰。

「親愛的小寶貝，不管他是不是你的前男友，你現在是哥的，誰都不可以搶。」韋德親吻自己最愛的人。

「韋德你最好了，我最愛你了。」得到男友的吻彼得開心的看著自己最愛的人。

滿大人的能力對東尼來說很棘手，還好有汪達在旁邊不需要太過擔心，皮特羅也在一邊幫忙，琴幫忙對付面具夫人這位女間諜，最強大的女特工黑寡婦娜塔莎正在對付史特拉克男爵。

奧洛羅擅長操縱天氣當然是在外面幫忙其他人，讓索爾可以把雷電打在那些雜兵身上，不過現在是打在薩諾斯最強大的四位手下身上，剩下這四位手下讓他們多少有些吃力。

為了避免破壞分部裡面的武器和電腦，東尼乾脆飛出去讓滿大人追著他去外面打鬥，快銀看見這樣的情形馬上和汪達一起追過去，絕對不會讓東尼感到孤單，琴和小淘氣安娜以及幻影貓凱蒂一起對付面具夫人。

「九頭蛇把所有人的死敵都找來，該說這是很好的對策嗎？」杜根看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

「誰知道，先去確認尼克吧！」森田不想要去探討。

「我把朗洛姆解決了，正在對付史特拉克，我讓小娜去對付面具夫人。」詹姆斯的聲音從耳機中傳出來。

「杜根，你和森田先去確認尼克他們的安危，其他人解決候一一報平安。」史蒂夫專心對付辛西亞。

「我這邊雜兵已經清理差不多，有地方需要浩克幫忙嗎？」布魯斯變身成綠巨人浩克來幫忙大家。

「已經沒有人有膽子過來，我去幫忙你嗎？隊長。」帝查拉和尼賈達卡決定去幫其他人。

「班納，你去和帝查拉以及尼賈達卡換班，我這裡需要幫忙，史蒂夫那邊也需要。」詹姆斯馬上判斷情勢後說出這句話。

布魯斯、帝查拉和尼賈達卡聽見詹姆斯說的話馬上有動作，查爾斯可不是單單只是軍需官，他還是有能力可以對付其他雜兵，羅斯當然更不用說，艾瑞克幾乎都會待在查爾斯身邊，絕對不會讓任何人傷害他。

戰場已經清理的差不多，瑞雯和漢克會一一的確認所有地區是否全部排除，東尼和滿大人去外面打的時候汪達和皮特羅一起過去，艾瑞克不放心跟著過去，把查爾斯交給大兒子『大群』大衛和大女兒『北極星』妮娜。

查爾斯在螢幕上看著小兒子『快銀』和小女兒『緋紅女巫』汪達的戰鬥，他們很努力用自己的能力幫忙東尼，滿大人果然不是可以輕易就解決的反派，他的能力真的很麻煩，看見膠著在一起的戰情艾瑞克也跟著上場。

蜘蛛人和死侍幾乎是把綠惡魔和神秘法師吊著打，本來哈利想要挑撥彼得和韋德，卻發現根本無法挑釁成功，自己和神秘法師昆汀幾乎是被他們兩人打到無法還手，彼得利用蜘蛛絲把兩人綁起來。

「小寶貝，哥和你真有默契，我愛你。」韋德就是想要在敵人面前秀恩愛。

「韋德，你真的好厲害，我還以為我會被打趴。」彼得把兩人綁起來後鬆了一口氣。

「死侍和蜘蛛人解決，我們等下會把敵人丟到牢獄中。」瑞雯和漢克出現在這些人的面前。

「我這裡已經處理完畢，也順便套話。」艾瑪笑笑的說著。

「維克多，下來幫我！我被前女友糾纏。」羅根看見史考特差點受傷的樣子很火大，乾脆叫自家老哥來支援。

「喔！老弟，我才幹掉亡刃你就叫我幫忙了，是那個女人嗎？這樣我很樂意。」維克多舔舔自己爪子上的血後說出這句話。

「這裡交給我們就可以，維克多你可以去支援羅根。」索爾打下一個閃電後說出這句話。

「螻蟻，你也跟著一起過去，少在這裡礙手礙腳。」洛基也順便把艾力克斯趕下去。

「好。」艾力克斯當然會跟著男友一起過去。

海拉打得不過癮乾脆把剩下的三位烏木喉、暗夜比鄰星、黑曜獵手一起解決，最後薩諾斯也出現在他們的面前，臉不紅氣不喘的海拉打量一下薩諾斯這位大塊頭之後拿刀往他身上砍。

索爾看見這樣的情形除了自己的錘子以外也拿出斧頭出來，海拉的氣場可是很恐怖，這點讓薩諾斯也多少有點卻步，沒想到阿斯嘉德的大公主死亡女神可不能小看，加上索爾又用雷電幫忙輔助。

對於自家老弟的幫忙海拉一點也不介意，這不會讓自己感到很麻煩，反而有很大的幫忙，畢竟索爾操控雷電的方式有進步，現在自己只想要砍下眼前這個大塊頭的腦袋。

「索爾，專心一點控制雷電，老娘要把那傢伙的腦袋給砍下來。」海拉的聲音讓索爾不禁有種想要逃的衝動。

「遵命！老姐！」索爾乖乖的控制自己的雷電。

洛基看見這樣的情形乾脆去幫忙東尼，他對於滿大人的招式有很大的興趣，看樣子用自己的魔法說不定可以把這傢伙給抓住，雜兵處理的差不多後剩下主帥，這些主帥當然要好好的處理掉才可以。

維克多直接從天而降，然後從背後攻擊九頭蛇夫人，秘客麗亞娜看見這樣的情形馬上利用魔法截斷九頭蛇夫人的某種連繫，光是這點就可以讓歐菲莉亞受傷，維克多直接用爪子劃開她的脖子，大量的血液就這樣噴了出來。

不過歐菲莉亞全身上下都有毒，秘客莉亞娜利用魔法整個封印起來以免讓大家受害，順便丟了一劑藥劑給維克多，讓他可以解毒，雖然自愈因子會代謝掉，但是保險一點還是扎一針會比較好。

羅根看見史蒂夫還在對付原罪辛西亞馬上過去幫忙，兩個人一起很有默契讓辛西亞找不到破綻，盾牌和鋼爪幾乎檔掉所有的攻擊，肉搏戰又是史蒂夫和羅根佔上風，這讓辛西亞感到很傷腦筋。

詹姆斯和黑豹帝查拉一起解決史特拉克後馬上跑過去史蒂夫那邊，尼賈達卡也跟著一起過去，看見史蒂夫和羅根打的難分難捨的樣子，詹姆斯馬上變成狙擊手，直接開槍打辛西亞的要害。

「可惡！」被打中要害的辛西亞停頓了一下。

「機不可失。」史蒂夫直接把人給扔出去。

這樣的好默契讓詹姆斯繼續補槍，辛西亞根本無法站起來，只能任由其他人來逮捕她，看見史蒂夫平安無事詹姆斯當然放心許多，只能說紅骷髏的女兒還是不及他，不然的話史蒂夫會更辛苦。

皮爾斯本來要親自對付尼克‧弗瑞這個人，沒想到竟然被卡蘿給壓在牆壁上無法動彈，當自己要開槍的時候卡蘿瞬間就把自己壓在牆上，弗瑞看見這樣的情形一點也不意外。

雖然說逮捕皮爾斯根本沒有什麼用，可是對他們來說這表示內部的所有主帥都已經解決，剩下外面的薩諾斯和滿大人而已，海拉想要親自解決薩諾斯其他人就不會去幫忙，滿大人的話東尼會希望自己親手解決。


	9. Chapter 9

「我快累死了，東尼那小子還沒搞定嗎？」詹姆斯已經快要趴在桌上睡著。

「還在和艾瑞克一起對付那位滿大人，倒是薩諾斯已經被海拉打到無法站起來。」查爾斯把監控的情形告訴大家。

「小娜把面具夫人解決了嗎？」史蒂夫反而關心娜塔莎的情形。

「有琴幫忙後很快就解決了，畢竟琴的能力很特殊。」查爾斯笑笑的告訴史蒂夫。

「羅根，我們要好好算算總帳了，你的風流債實在是太多了。」史考特皮肉不笑的告訴自己的愛人。

「哈哈！老弟，我就跟你說過，總有一天你一定會被史考特算帳。」維克多聽見史考特說的話狂笑。

「嘖！混帳老哥。」羅根已經不想要去理會維克多。

「好好算帳吧！老弟！」艾力克斯拍拍史考特的肩膀。

笑過自己弟弟之後維克多把艾力克斯抱在懷裡，似乎不太想要管羅根和史考特要怎樣算總帳，畢竟當年羅根還沒有和史考特在一起的時候可是有許多豐富的情史，會睡過一兩個女性外星人也不為過。

當然維克多和東尼的情史也不輸給羅根，詹姆斯是和史蒂夫在一起後才收手，但是也有許多女性外星人很喜歡他，只可惜詹姆斯從不給她們希望，不然的話他可就會像羅根和東尼一樣出現前女友的狀態。

儘管如此該下手的時候還是會下手，誰知道自己的前女友竟然是反派的九頭蛇星人，這可不是什麼好玩的事情，其他人只是笑笑地看著史考特教訓羅根，其他的事情一點也不想要去想。

至於被抓到的皮爾斯現在正在大牢中等待審判，海拉砍下薩諾斯的腦袋，薩諾斯最強的手下們也被打倒，星爵彼得‧奎爾笑笑地傳送他們星際異攻隊的人用核子彈把海德拉星球給炸掉的樣子。

看到這個畫面大家也沒說什麼，這本來就是星際異攻隊的人會做的事情，葛摩菈和星雲在奎爾的身邊也不是什麼意外的事情，至少現在不需要太過擔心以後有什麼大反派來攻擊他們。

「除去一個隱患很開心，誰知道以後還有沒有其他的反派呢！」小淘氣安娜看見大家的樣子說。

「少了一個總比以後又遇到這些傢伙好。」冰人鮑比拍拍小淘氣的頭。

「不過事後有很多事情要處理呢！真傷腦筋。」不小心炸了很多地方的金牌手雷米看了一下自己的傑作苦笑。

「我想大家一起收拾應該沒有什麼意見。」火人約翰肯定會燒了那些屍體。

「沒想到對付反派是這麼累的事情，尤其是那些反派還是你的死對頭的時候。」幻影貓凱蒂不免想要抱怨。

「好了，孩子們，我們該收拾善後，不然讓摩根他們看見會被嚇到的。」查爾斯溫和地告訴大家。

英國分部的特工們開始動了起來收拾東西，史蒂夫把所有今天打鬥的畫面看了又看，甚至把皮爾斯對付弗瑞那邊也沒放過，羅斯看見這樣的情形很疑惑但是也沒多問，只是跟著查爾斯他們一起去打掃。

監獄裡面關押的嫌犯要怎樣處理還需要想想，雖然事情已經順利解決但是史蒂夫總是不那樣放心，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形也沒多問，畢竟皮爾斯到底是怎樣攏絡他們的還需要想想。

東尼和滿大人的對戰在海拉砍下薩諾斯的頭時也跟著結束，秘客莉亞娜和邪神洛基、奇異博士史蒂芬、緋紅女巫汪達聯手一起用魔法封印滿大人，東尼才可以順利的把他的裝備給轟掉。

知曉中國武術的古一在一旁協助他們，以免滿大人利用武術來襲擊他們，這才順利把東尼的死對頭滿大人丟入牢獄中，至於外部以及薩諾斯的屍體在洛基的火焰魔法下整個清理乾淨，目擊者也被快銀皮特羅洗腦。

「寶貝，你還在研究這些？」詹姆斯從背後擁抱自己最愛的人。

「總覺得有事情很不對勁？」史蒂夫無奈地說出這句話。

「還是覺得不對勁嗎？親愛的，真難得看見你這樣。」詹姆斯輕咬著史蒂夫的耳垂。

「也不是說不對勁，只是很好奇皮爾斯到底是怎麼攏絡他們的。」史蒂夫轉頭親吻自己最愛的人。

「的確是呢！連羅根和東尼的前女友都可以找到，而且還知道她們是九頭蛇星人。」詹姆斯想起羅根的臉色就想笑。

「不只前女友，很多都是我們的死對頭，看樣子要請霍華德幫忙。」史蒂夫只覺得自己的腦袋真的很痛。

當史蒂夫把資料拿給霍華德後，對方什麼話都沒說只是把資料看了一遍，霍華德雖然是軍火商但也是神盾局的顧問，有些事情需要釐清的時候史蒂夫會找這位好友，詹姆斯也會跟著過去。

九頭蛇星人想要統治地球已經不是一天兩天的事情，薩諾斯更想要統治全宇宙，只是沒想到他們身邊臥底這麼多九頭蛇星人，如果不是皮爾斯的話或許他們還不知道。

看完所有資料後霍華德覺得皮爾斯的口才真好，竟然可以把四分五裂的幫派每一個都聚在一起，然後一起攻打他們，甚至還可以說服克里人的統治者最高智慧，這讓他們感到很訝異。

「看見這樣的情形我只能說皮爾斯那傢伙的口才真好，可以說服這些人。」霍華德喝了一口飲料後說出這句話。

「海德拉星球上真的是臥虎藏龍，可以擁有這些讓人訝異的外星人。」史蒂夫對此不知道該表示什麼。

「所以東方有句古語說，斬草不除根，春風吹又生。」霍華德對此不會感到任何意外。

「誰會想到紅骷髏還會有個女兒，解決齊莫男爵時我也沒想到他兒子會繼承他的名號。」史蒂夫揉揉自己的太陽穴。

「慶幸一點是，巴奇從沒睡過一個外星人啊！哈哈！」霍華德笑了起來。

「睡了還得了，我可不想自己的前女友是特務還是殺手。」看見羅根被教訓很慘的樣子詹姆斯心有餘悸的說。

「要是真的有的話，我肯定會把那個女人追殺到天涯海角。」史蒂夫露出一抹好看的笑容。

知曉史蒂夫個性的詹姆斯看見那個笑容打了一個寒顫，霍華德只是笑笑地看著好友們的互動，他可是一點也不意外史蒂夫會做出什麼事情來，這麼多年他很清楚史蒂夫對詹姆斯的佔有慾是有多麼強烈。

收拾完畢後艾瑞克推著查爾斯的輪椅回去座位上，有些報告還是不得不寫，幸虧孩子們沒有受到任何的傷害，艾瑞克和查爾斯這才放心許多，即使擁有最強的大腦，查爾斯還是沒想到皮爾斯會這樣攻擊他們。

或許應該說誰都沒料到皮爾斯會這樣下重手，當大家以為他還在華盛頓的時候，他已經潛入英國分部來找弗瑞算帳，甚至還帶了這麼多的幫手來幫自己，這些人可說是大家各自的死對頭。

「艾瑞克，你似乎對東尼的死對頭滿大人很有興趣？」回到私人空間查爾斯才放心許多。

「也不是說很有興趣，而是有點小好奇而已，別擔心我會移情別戀，查爾斯。」艾瑞克低下頭來親吻自己最愛的人。

「我不會擔心你移情別戀，只是很少看到你對某些事情有興趣。」查爾斯微笑的摸著艾瑞克的臉。

「我永遠只對你有興趣，其他的不過只是三分鐘熱度罷了。」艾瑞克從不否認這件事。

聽見艾瑞克說的話查爾斯馬上臉紅，看見愛人害羞的樣子艾瑞克很滿意，他的查爾斯就是這麼容易害羞，讓他可以輕易的逗弄他，而他最愛看愛人害羞的樣子，這是多麼可愛的樣子。

本來想要進入辦公室報告的瑞雯看見這樣的情形決定裝作沒看到，轉身回去找自己心愛的野獸漢克，兩位兄長喜歡在辦公室調情，她可不想要閃瞎自己的眼睛，那可是很痛的事情。

趁著四下無人的時候洛基跨坐在索爾的身上，並且露出好看的笑容看著自己的兄長，對此索爾什麼話都沒有說，只是想要看看洛基又要幹什麼，自己等下又可以做什麼。

畢竟現在是休息時間，大家可以做自己想要做的事情，第二次和薩諾斯作戰讓他們不知道要說什麼才好，原以為薩諾斯不會出現在這個戰場上，沒想到還是出現，不過看見海拉打得很過癮他們也無法說什麼。

「吶！哥哥，你應該沒有背著我偷吃吧？」洛基很清楚今天有兩位敵人是某兩位特工的前女友。

「當然沒有囉！親愛的弟弟。」索爾絕對不會背著自己的弟弟在外面偷吃。

「答得真爽快，看樣是真的沒有背著我偷吃。」洛基用手撫摸索爾的臉。

「你是我一生的最愛，我怎麼可能背著你偷吃呢？親愛的弟弟。」索爾抓住洛基的手親吻著。

看見這樣的情形洛基只是翻翻白眼沒有多說什麼，不過索爾的確沒有膽子背著自己最寶貝的弟弟偷吃，要是被知道的話洛基不但會親自好好教訓他，另外海拉也不會放過他。

索爾可是很清楚自己的愛人有多大的靠山，背後的靠山是自己絕對無法憾動的，要是自己真的出軌下場肯定會很慘，先別說洛基，第一個不放過他的肯定是奧丁和芙麗嘉，再來他會被海拉打成肉泥。

而且對索爾來說九界中沒有人比洛基還要好看，自己的心永遠放在寶貝弟弟身上，絕對不會輕易的移情別戀，雷神專情的程度不知道要讓人說什麼才好，這點邪神可是很清楚。

史蒂芬抱著艾爾佛斯不想要放開，看見這樣的情形對方什麼話都沒說，畢竟經歷了一場讓人驚心動魄的戰鬥，身為後勤部隊的羅斯不僅僅要顧奇異博士也要幫自己解決的人。

「還好你沒事，不然我真的會擔心。」奇異博士親親自己的玫瑰。

「還能有什麼事情，不要這麼擔心。」聽見這句話羅斯想要翻白眼。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：
> 
> 此篇有GL的肉，不吃者請避雷！！

把事情都解決之後英國分部又恢復以往的樣子，其他人回到自己的管理地區，皮爾斯也被弗瑞帶回去華盛頓受審，克里人的兩位將軍當然是被遣送回克里帝國的哈拉星，如果他們又出現的話肯定會被他們關注。

由於九頭蛇星人的海德拉星球已經被奎爾他們毀滅，剩下的九頭星人可能就要遣返回他們原本的母星或是說送到遙遠又偏遠的星系中，畢竟誰都不希望自己所在的地球又出現這樣的問題。

皮爾斯的事情交給弗瑞去處理之後其他人就開始做自己的事情，參加這場戰役的人幾乎可以休假，佩姬看見史蒂夫開心的樣子也沒多說什麼，他和詹姆斯的確很久沒有休息。

紐約分部那邊古一和海拉也重回管理者的身份，奇異博士史蒂芬和羅斯當然也只能乖乖的跟著兩位女王，既然多了休假他們自然會好好的休息一下，不過一切還是要看兩位女王的心情。

「史蒂芬，你和艾爾佛斯去休假，我和海拉要休息幾天，這幾天讓王去處理。」古一只是這樣對自己的弟子說。

「好。」能夠有休假史蒂芬當然會很開心，很樂意帶著羅斯去度假。

在英國的戰鬥讓他們多少有些累壞，海拉幾乎可以說是躺在床上不想要起來，要不是還有些外星事務要去處理，古一和海拉才不想要去處理這些事情，很想把事情丟給史蒂芬和羅斯去處理。

不過看在他們兩人在英國分部時幫忙她們很多忙，古一乾脆讓他們兩人放假去，自己和海拉好好的休息，其他的事情暫時交由王去處理，反正英國分部的特工也是幹假的。

兩位管理者的閨房傳出陣陣讓人害羞的呻吟聲，現在根本沒有人有膽子過去找古一和海拉，畢竟現在她們兩人用某種方式來放鬆，這種事情可是她們的閨房情趣，其他人可不能窺探。

「嗯……天，親愛的，妳的技術真好。」海拉吐出這句話後親吻自己最愛的人。

「是妳太敏感了，看樣子沒人知道死亡女神在床上是這樣放蕩。」古一用力推推按摩棒摩擦海拉敏感的地方。

「妳說我很放蕩，妳自己呢？古一，這裡都比我還要濕。」海拉反過來把愛人壓在床上親吻。

「因為我太過渴望妳。」古一可以感受到海拉的手指在自己的私密處晃蕩甚至開始入侵自己的體內。

互攻的兩人從不會讓對方在床上佔上風，努力開發對方的敏感點，畢竟活這麼久的兩人才不會讓對方有機會可趁，只要好好的得到滿足根本不需要太過擔心，她們總是有辦法讓對方達到高潮。

況且現在有許多情趣用品可以讓她們抽插對方，她們總是享受不同的性愛方式，任何的玩具都可以帶給她們很大的快感，當然有時候不光是玩具，光是舔對方漢用手指入侵對方的體內也可以達到這樣的效果。

得到休假的史蒂芬和羅斯回到自己的住處不知道要幹什麼，這幾天根本不需要回去分部上班，因為兩位女性管理者肯定會在床上不知道待上幾天，女王大人們要看心情才會出現在大家面前。

這幾天史蒂芬和羅斯當然也可以好好的在床上待，想要做什麼事情就要看看他們兩人的心情，最重要的是要好好休息，放假就是要讓自己放鬆，其他的事情不要去想太多。

「艾爾佛斯，你打算怎麼過這幾天？」史蒂芬看見正準備睡覺的人問著。

「你想要怎樣過我們就怎樣過，史蒂芬。」羅斯親吻自己最愛的人後躺床睡覺。

聽見自家伴侶說的話史蒂芬開始吃起豆腐來，似乎有打算往某件事情那邊發展，羅斯看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，現在的他只想要好好睡覺，可惜對方似乎不太想的樣子。

羅斯只好轉過身來看著史蒂芬，然後主動親吻對方，火熱的親吻總是容易挑起慾望，這讓史蒂芬迫不及待想要脫下羅斯的褲子做某件事，好久沒有發生關係讓他們想念床上運動，有休假當然要好好做這件事。

對於史蒂芬的想法羅斯怎麼會不清楚，看見這樣的情形他一點也不訝異，畢竟自己也有想要和愛人親熱的慾望，這樣的慾望早已經顯現出來，他們毫不猶豫的扯掉對方的衣褲，裸著身子任由對方撫摸自己。

看起來禁慾的兩人其實在床上可以打的很火熱，史蒂芬很清楚自己有多愛羅斯，自然會很開心女王大人們給他們放假，讓他們可以好好的滾床單，發展一下親密關係。

「天呀！艾爾佛斯，我超想念你這裡的。」除了前面史蒂芬也會顧及羅斯得後面。

「這次換我幫你吧！史蒂芬。」羅斯乾脆把對方壓在身下。

「你確定嗎？親愛的。」史蒂芬沒想到對方竟然會想要這樣做。

「當然。」羅斯開始幫史蒂芬口交。

史蒂芬感受到自己的老二在羅斯的口中跳動的感覺，對方的技巧真的很好，好到讓自己想要在他的口中釋放出來，這是第一次他感受到這樣的情形，以往自己在幫羅斯做的時候對方也是這樣爽快。

果然史蒂芬還是忍不住釋放在羅斯的嘴裡，對方什麼話都沒有說的吞了下去，然後主動親吻他，看見羅斯這樣主動史蒂芬也很訝異，伸出手指開始開拓他的後穴，這樣自己進入的時候羅斯才不會感到很不舒服。

史蒂芬發現到自己高潮過後的餘韻背羅斯再次輕易挑起來，有種讓自己說不出來的舒服感，自己在開拓他的後穴時，對方的表情也是一臉舒服的樣子，直到他忍不住親自坐下來把自己的老二放入體內。

「艾爾佛斯，親愛的，你今天也太主動了，這點讓我很驚訝。」史蒂芬看見愛人坐在自己身上的樣子說。

「海拉說，我再不主動一點，你這傢伙大概會想離我遠去。」羅斯想起自己之前的煩惱。

「海拉根本就是亂說，我可是很愛你的。」史蒂芬開始動了起來，撞擊力道一次比一次還要大。

「我當然知道海拉是亂說的，我只是單純想要主動。」羅斯發現到自己根本快要無法說話。

「我喜歡你的主動，親愛的。」光是抽插對方就已經高潮射出來的樣子讓史蒂芬很開心。

史蒂芬抱著羅斯的腰部開始動了起來，剛剛才射精過後的老二似乎又有復甦的現象，看見這樣的情形羅斯不知道要怎麼說，史蒂芬每次都很喜歡來這招，讓自己根本無法動彈。

難得主動一次對方竟然會這樣做，看樣子整個主導權都在對方的手上，不過不得不說羅斯很喜歡這樣的感覺，很喜歡史蒂芬的老二在自己的腸道裡抽插的感覺，有種又痛又麻的感覺，很容易得到快感。

在達到高潮前羅斯的內心覺得自己根本無法反攻史蒂芬，想要反攻對方果然需要一定的勇氣才可以，而且自己主動就會被對方搶回主導權，想到這裡自己都不禁想要黯然落淚。

雙雙達到高潮後史蒂芬覺得還不夠，用公主抱的方式把人給抱去浴室當中，儘管兩人身上還有殘存的精液，可是他覺得還不夠，想要和羅斯好好的溫存一下，畢竟假日還長的很。

「哥哥、哥哥，你們這次遇到什麼樣的外星人啊？」舒莉一看見帝查拉和尼賈達卡回到瓦干達後馬上問。

「一堆無聊的九頭蛇星人有什麼好問的，就長的和我們一樣。」尼賈達卡對於堂妹的問話實在是覺得無聊。

「要怎麼說呢！資料上有影片，妳可以下載來看，不過有點血腥就是。」帝查拉對於自己的妹妹總是比較有耐性。

「好喔！哥哥最好了，哪像尼賈達卡都不跟說說。」舒莉吐舌頭不滿的抗議。

對於堂妹說的話尼賈達卡只有回一個中指給她，然後理都不理她的回去管理者的辦公室，帝查拉看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，要不是自己看過那樣的畫面，他現在還有點天真認為事情可以很好解決。

雖然這次解決的手段有點殘忍，但是讓他知道很多外星人是很不好對付的，甚至可以偽裝的和他們一樣，更不用說要是遇到像是薩諾斯那樣等級的話更是要傷腦筋。

「被震撼到了？」帝查拉看見尼賈達卡雙腳放在桌子上那樣隨性的樣子問。

「算是吧！儘管我們對付的雜兵只是烏合之眾，但是那些主帥不得不說很有頭腦。」尼賈達卡緩緩的睜開眼睛說著。

「不然的話他們怎麼可以和神盾局的長老匹敵呢！」帝查拉其實對於這點不意外。

「哼！就算你這樣說，以後我見一個殺一個。」尼賈達卡不相信自己的實力比不過他們。

聽見堂弟說的話帝查拉笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他們離開的時候有舒莉、奧科耶、娜奇雅、恩巴庫等人守著，似乎每個分部都有小型的攻擊，但這些攻擊者很快就被其他特工給解決。

況且瓦干達分部的特工每一個素質都很好，受過強大的訓練可以解決想要鬧事的外星人，監測系統是不會有問題，甚至是哪種外星生物都有辦法解決，自然是沒去想太多。

離開這麼久的時間帝查拉會把全部的資料都看過一遍，確認沒有什麼傷亡之後才會安心，尼賈達卡看見這樣的情形也不會去打擾他，這是帝查拉會做的事情，他一點也不意外。

「果然像查爾斯他們監測到的一樣，全球所有分部都有被攻擊的跡象。」帝查拉把電子產品關掉之後說出這句話。

「如果沒有的話我覺得有鬼，皮爾斯那傢伙的腦袋沒病肯定會這樣做。」尼賈達卡對於這種事情不意外。

「走吧！我們去吃東西吧！」帝查拉笑笑地說著。

「好。」尼賈達卡故意和自己的堂哥討了一個吻。

突然被索吻的人也沒多說什麼，尼賈達卡喜歡和自己撒嬌是很正常的事情，他一點也不覺得有什麼，自從在一起之後他們很常做這件事，常常會不小心閃瞎旁邊的人。

舒莉總是會避開他們兩人，不想自己的眼睛被閃瞎，其他人當然也是這樣的情形，管理者要是太過恩愛的樣子，屬下們的眼睛總是會不小心的被閃瞎，誰叫尼賈達卡喜歡和帝查拉放閃。


	11. Chapter 11

吃完東西之後帝查拉和尼賈達卡回到房間休息，最近出任務讓兩人無法好好的碰觸對方，想到此尼賈達卡就想要把帝查拉壓在自己的身下好好的享受一下，只是不知道對方會不會同意。

看見堂弟若有所思的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是先進入浴室當中洗澡，回到瓦干達之後他就已經想要好好的清洗自己的身體，想要把這幾天疲累的感覺洗掉，偶爾泡澡也是消除疲勞的好方式。

等到帝查拉洗好澡之後尼賈達卡才進入浴室當中洗澡，有些睡意的帝查拉乾脆拿一本書趴在床上看，沒注意到自己身上的浴袍已經有些滑落，等到尼賈達卡洗澡好後出才看見這樣養眼的話面差點沒撲過去。

「帝查拉。」尼賈達卡深一口氣後走回床邊去。

「你洗好了。」帝查拉似乎沒注意到某些事情。

「堂哥，你知道嗎？現在的你有多麼的誘人。」尼賈達卡趴在帝查拉的身上開始撫摸起來。

「不要鬧！尼賈達卡，我很累想要休息。」突然這樣被撫摸讓帝查拉感到很無奈。

「可是我很想要，不可以嗎？帝查拉。」尼賈達卡的聲音聽起來是那樣的委屈。

「但是我真的很累，真的不想要。」帝查拉很想要拒絕自己最喜歡的人。

聽見帝查拉的話尼賈達卡故意撫摸對方的敏感點，讓他會想要自己的身體，甚至想要自己的老二，敏感點整個被摸讓帝查拉無法推開對方，尼賈達卡很清楚哪裡是堂哥的敏感點。

這樣的撫摸讓帝查拉有些情動，他可以感受到自己的老二開始勃起，看見這樣的情形尼賈達卡很滿意，他就是希望對方有反應，如果對方沒有反應的話自己肯定會很傷腦筋，會反省一下自己的魅力是否不再。

尼賈達卡輕輕的掰開帝查拉的臀部，看見他可愛的後穴，自己低頭開始舔他的後穴，這樣有潤滑的作用以外就是他要順便開拓，帝查拉因這樣的動作開始起雞皮疙瘩，他知道自己肯定想要對方。

舔完之後尼賈達卡開始把手指放進去，這時候就會聽見帝查拉的呻吟聲，然後推著對方的腳讓他有點像是半跪著的樣子，這樣讓自己可以好做事，半趴在床上的帝查拉只能抓著棉被什麼都不能做。

「尼賈達卡！」剛剛在看的書被帝查拉推到地上去。

「忍忍，堂哥，等下會給你要的。」尼賈達卡知道對方已經很想要自己的老二。

「啊……哈……尼賈達卡……」帝查拉快要說不出話來。

「你已經忍不住了嗎？堂哥。」尼賈達卡跪坐起來然後把自己的老二放入帝查拉的體內。

「啊……」這樣的動作馬上刺激帝查拉射精。

「天呀！帝查拉你真棒！」尼賈達卡摸著帝查拉的臀部開始抽插起來。

「啊……哈……尼賈達卡……」帝查拉被尼賈達卡這樣用之後已經說不出話來。

「帝查拉，你知道嗎？你的小穴真的很歡迎我，一點也不想要我離開。」尼賈達卡是真的很喜歡和帝查拉做愛。

帝查拉完全無法說不出話來，只能努力呻吟告訴對方自己有多麼的舒服，尼賈達卡的技巧有多麼好自己很早就知道，打從交往開始上床做愛後就知道，嚐過一次之後就無法找其他人做愛。

雖然用這樣的姿勢沒有辦法看到對方的臉，但是狗爬式有個好處就是他們兩人會覺得很舒服，尼賈達卡努力的抽插，儘管剛剛已經射精過一次帝查拉還是又勃起，讓對方會想要摸達到雙重刺激。

這樣的雙重刺激讓帝查拉差點受不了，可以感受到對方想要射精的感覺尼賈達卡知道自己也快要受不了，等到兩人雙雙射精之後趴在床上不想要起來，帝查拉推推尼賈達卡，要他不要壓在自己的身上。

尼賈達卡翻身之後把帝查拉抱在懷裡，高潮過後兩人已經累壞了，氣喘吁吁的樣子讓人想要笑，尼賈達卡親吻自己最愛的人，然後才抱著帝查拉去浴室當中洗澡，好幾天沒有發生關係的空虛而感到滿足。

回到熟悉的俄羅斯分部後，娜塔莎的第一件事情就是想要躺床，不過她還是很有耐心的安撫好三個孩子，這次的旅途讓三個孩子玩得很開心，光是這點娜塔莎就覺得很值得。

克林頓先把兩個兒子給安頓好，大女兒莉拉想要和母親說話，娜塔莎總是很樂意和寶貝女兒分享一些她們母女之間的小小心事，這點可是克林特不能參與的，誰叫他是孩子的爸。

畢竟女孩子的心事很複雜，是需要心思細膩的母親來告訴她要怎樣做會比較好，有點粗心大意的克林特可不能處理寶貝女兒的小心思，只好讓娜塔莎去處理這些事情。

「莉拉，我的寶貝，怎麼了嗎？」娜塔莎頂著想睡的心情看著大女兒莉拉微笑的問。

「媽媽，我以後可以和妳或是爸爸一樣嗎？」莉拉只是想要知道這件事。

「當然可以囉！親愛的，不過妳要先從學校畢業才可以。」娜塔莎親親寶貝女兒的臉頰。

「我會認真學習的，我想要和妳或是爸爸那樣。」莉拉小小的臉蛋透露著大大的夢想。

「這樣我會很期待的。」娜塔莎親親女兒的頭髮，像是看見以前的自己一樣。

「晚安，媽媽。」莉拉乖乖地回去房間休息。

在女兒的身上娜塔莎看見以前的自己，那時候的自己也是這樣興奮地和史蒂夫以及詹姆斯說自己要跟他們一樣，撫養她長大的兩位監護人什麼話都沒說，笑笑的摸摸自己的頭，相信自己可以做到。

克林頓從兩個兒子的房間走出來後摟著自己的妻子，夫妻兩人相視而笑，這幾天早已經讓他們覺得累壞了，該去房間好好的休息一下才可以，趁著假日帶孩子們出去走走，或者是在床上培養一下感情。

相信這幾天他們兩人會把這些事情都做一遍，現在只要好好的休息就可以，他們的寶貝平安無事，而自己又從外星人的手上保護好一次地球，這些事情就夠他們去煩惱的。

同時他們也很慶幸皮爾斯對俄羅斯分部了解很少，所以根本沒有派出什麼攻擊者來攻擊，不然等他們回來收拾善後肯定需要很大的勇氣才不罵髒話，對此他們只能感謝老天保佑。

「親愛的娜特。」克林頓在娜塔莎的耳邊說著。

「雖然很累，可是我現在想和你溫存。」娜塔莎當然懂克林特的意思。

「還是我的娜特懂。」克林特真的很開心和娜塔莎有默契。

「鷹眼和黑寡婦可是天生一對。」娜塔莎笑笑的和克林特一起進入房間。

久違的溫存就這樣乾柴烈火的燒了起來，不顧一切不想要去想這麼多的他們，早已經脫下衣服和對方在床上滾了起來，克林特可不會因為猴急的關係而直接闖入娜塔莎的禁地，反而會很輕柔地把所有的前戲做好才進入。

娜塔莎覺得自己選擇克林特是一件很幸運的事情，當初他們在布達佩斯相遇，一起執行任務才知道雙方都是神盾局的特工，有好感後進而交往，兩人開始交往之後才覺得他們真的很適合對方。

當年克林特可是鼓起勇氣和娜塔莎求婚，而且還冒著被詹姆斯分屍的意外跟著愛人去見見神盾局的兩位長老，史蒂夫和詹姆斯打量他很久之後才同意他們交往，當然不得不說這還有娜塔莎在旁邊煽動史蒂夫勸說詹姆斯之效果。

契合的兩人不管做什麼都很有默契，直到他們有了大女兒莉拉之後才享受到家庭的溫暖，後來又多了兩個兒子讓他們知道家庭是個甜蜜又沉重的負擔，可是他們很願意負擔這些。

「到現在我還記得你第一次見到詹姆斯的情形。」翻雲覆雨過後娜塔莎笑的看克林特。

「我一直覺得巴奇很恐怖，當下見到他的時候是真的腳軟了。」克林特還記得自己第一次見家長的情形。

「相信我，詹姆斯一點也不恐怖，史蒂夫才是最恐怖的那個。」娜塔莎親親克林特的臉頰。

「我真該慶幸史蒂夫願意把妳交給我，不然我肯定會被他給分屍。」克林特把愛妻抱在懷裡。

「他不會的，他愛我，知道你是我親自選擇的愛人。」娜塔莎知道史蒂夫和詹姆斯有多愛她。

「當然，他們可是妳的養父。」克林特知道娜塔莎有多愛史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

「是啊！而且我相信我們的愛情也會和他們一樣。」娜塔莎可是從小就很羨慕史蒂夫和詹姆斯的感情很好。

「這是當然的，我會牽著妳的手走過未來所有的日子。」克林特很願意牽著娜塔莎的手走過這一生。

好久沒有躺在床上聊天的他們不小心聊得很久，直到真正忍不住時才閉上眼睛睡覺，娜塔莎躺在克林特的懷裡睡覺，那裡可是讓她安心的地方，也是她最愛的避風港。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯給了娜塔莎一個家的感覺，克林特給了她人生最美好的安全感，也給了她甜蜜的負擔，讓她願意替他生下三個孩子，築起他們倆人的愛巢，苦盡甘來後是多麼的幸福。

或許愛情就是這這樣簡單，願意和對方攜手到老才是最重要的事情，娜塔莎可是很清楚史蒂夫和詹姆斯承諾過對方，要陪伴對方到時間的盡頭，這點他們一直身體力行的在做。

「晚安，親愛的。」已經有睡意的娜塔莎親吻克林特的臉頰。

「晚安，我的娜特。」克林特閉上眼睛和愛妻一起入睡。

每天晚上他們兩人會相擁入眠，在克林特的懷裡娜塔莎才會睡得很安穩，不會去夢見那些讓人覺得很心煩的事情，只會有丈夫和兒女們的好夢，或是童年時期的好夢。

娜塔莎喜歡自己的家庭，史蒂夫和詹姆斯也是她最喜歡的養父，現在的她是真的很幸福，有愛人和兩位養父以及三個可愛的寶貝孩子，現在做的工作又是她最喜歡的工作，現在的她真的很幸福。


	12. Chapter 12

平安歸來回到華盛頓的東尼和小辣椒正在哄摩根，這次出門摩根交了很多好朋友，小辣椒看見這樣的情形當然很開心，自家寶貝女兒可以擁有這些好朋友身為母親的小辣椒當然會很開心。

對於東尼被滿大人攻擊這件事身為妻子的小辣椒很不高興，本來說好做這個工作要保護好自己，沒想到東尼又忘記做到，看見這樣的情形小辣椒當然會很不開心，會讓丈夫知道自己在生氣。

面對妻子的怒氣東尼只能小心翼翼，以免不小心就被對方給KO出局，鋼鐵人東尼．史塔克最怕的人可是自己的妻子小辣椒，當然現在還有個寶貝女兒摩根，以至於現在他必須要如履薄冰的探探妻子的口風。

「還知道我會生氣，當下知道那件事後你知道我有多擔心你嗎？」小辣椒深呼吸後大喊著。

「親愛的、親愛的，我錯了！但是我也解決了他。」面對妻子的怒火東尼試圖安撫她。

「你已經是後勤人員卻還有辦法弄到一個死對頭，這就算了，甚至還有一個神經病的前女友！」小辣椒其實是對於前女友的事情很生氣。

「親愛的，她不是我的前女友，我只是不小心沾到不好的桃花罷了。」東尼絕對會極力撇清這件事。

「媽咪，我肚子餓了。」摩根很有方式的上場救援自家父親。

看見這樣的情形東尼開心的和寶貝女兒眨眨眼睛打暗號，小辣椒聽見摩根說肚子餓馬上進入廚房弄東西給她吃，對於丈夫的事情根本不想要去想太多，只能說她老是無法適應丈夫這樣。

東尼抱起女兒走到廚房看小辣椒正在準備餐點，愛妻的背影讓東尼覺得自己很幸福，果然自己不該讓她擔心太多，滿大人這次出現和自己決一死戰的樣子肯定是把妻子給嚇壞，小辣椒才會這樣生氣。

真要說面具夫人也不是東尼去招惹的，誰會知道交往之後才驚覺這個人是個精神有問題的人，然後變成反派的特務殺手，光是這點就足以讓小辣椒給嚇壞，誰會希望自家老公永遠被追殺。

東尼走上前親吻小辣椒的臉頰，這樣的安慰性質已經可以讓小辣椒消氣，看見這樣的情形東尼很開心，雖然史塔克夫妻兩人和好如初的方式雖然還是那一百零一套，但是對他們來說只要對方消氣才是最重要的。

「親愛的，對不起，我下次會小心點。」東尼乖乖的和自家妻子道歉。

「還有下一次？」小辣椒聽見東尼的說法很不開心。

「不、不、不，沒有下一次。」東尼知道要是還有下一次愛妻肯定會離開自己。

「你最好把風流債給我好好的解決，要是傷到摩根我會殺了你。」小辣椒拿起刀子威脅自家丈夫。

「遵命！」東尼舉起雙手投降。

摩根看見父母親的互動笑了起來，看見女兒哈哈大笑的樣子東尼和小辣椒沒有多說什麼，他們家的寶貝女兒是這樣可愛，好在她不認為父母親在吵架，不然的話肯定需要傷腦筋。

可愛的摩根總是有種說不出來的魔力，這也是為什麼東尼和小辣椒會這麼疼愛她，更不用說幻視和彼得也很疼愛她，摩根在大家滿滿的愛之下長大，史蒂夫和詹姆斯也很疼愛這位可愛的小孫女。

更不用說摩根的祖父霍華德是真的很疼愛自己的寶貝孫女，只要孫女提出要求他都會想辦法達成，瑪麗亞看見丈夫這樣做實在是不知道要說什麼才好，誰叫摩根真的是人見人愛。

「好啦！你們兩人最喜歡的芝士漢堡做好了，快點吃。」小辣椒把漢堡端到桌上讓東尼和摩根可以好好享用。

「媽咪，妳最好了，我最愛妳了。」摩根看見是自己喜歡吃的漢堡當然會很開心。

「謝謝妳，我的愛。」東尼親親小辣椒的臉頰。

他們一家三口開始享用今天的餐點，東尼是絕對會把自己心愛的人保護好，也不會讓她們受到傷害，自然也會努力讓自己小心一點不受傷害，不然的話愛妻肯定會傷心難過，自己也不好受。

回到美國之後韋德馬上帶著自己最親愛的彼得回家，他想到在英國發生的事情就不是很高興，雖然他很清楚彼得到底有多受到歡迎，但是想到前男友找上門這點他就很生氣。

所以韋德決定要好好的懲罰一下自己最愛的人，他一定要讓彼得學到教訓，不能又牽扯到其他人，這樣的話自己肯定不好受，儘管自己不被東尼所接受，但是為得很清楚知道自己是真的很愛彼得。

因此他決定要好好的懲罰一下自己最愛的人，要讓他知道不要隨意的招惹桃花，他相信用某種方式對方一定會好好的記住，同時他也很想要和彼得和自己求饒的樣子，只是韋德沒想到自己會被對方反守為攻。

「親愛的小蜘蛛寶貝，哥要懲罰你不跟我說你有前男友的事情。」韋德把彼得壓在自己的身下。

「我又不是故意的，哈利是好朋友不是前男友。」彼得一臉哭泣又委屈的樣子看著韋德。

「哥可不這麼認為，哥要你好好記住我的一切。」韋德開始親吻自己最愛的人。

「韋德，你太過分了！」彼得泫然欲泣的樣子讓人有更多的征服慾望。

誰都知道死侍是個帥氣的傢伙，彼得更是清楚這傢伙的前女友、前男友比自己還要多，由於那些人都沒出現在自己的生活圈過，他根本不會去計較那麼多，沒想到這次哈利的出現讓對方吃醋。

為了消消自己寶貝男友的怒氣，彼得才願意被綁在床上和他做愛，不然的話自己動用能力就可以解決，只是內心當中有點小小的生悶氣，笨蛋韋德才是自己應該要痛打一頓的傢伙。

當你有個亂吃飛醋的男友時，你就要有心理準備他隨時會把你綁在床上懲罰，想到此彼得感到很無奈也無法多說什麼，韋德吃醋起來的樣子也很可愛，這樣表示他眼裡只有自己一個。

「你說說，哥該怎樣懲罰你才好呢？」看見一絲不掛的彼得，韋德覺得自己的下面也開始興奮起來。

「你不是說要懲罰我？怎麼現在卻問我該怎麼樣才好。」彼得抬起腳來輕輕的碰觸韋德的老二。

「因為哥是第一次懲罰人。」韋德被這樣的動作弄的很不好意思。

「韋德真是大笨蛋呢！」彼得明顯反守為攻佔盡先機。

彼得光是用雙腳搓揉韋德的老二，對方就差點站不起來，明明是他說要懲罰對方，可是沒想到卻被彼得反守為攻，自己想要反攻也沒辦法，因為自己的老二已經被對方給困住。

彼得轉守為攻的樣子讓韋德很訝異，以前都沒有情形出現，看樣子他的小蜘蛛不小心學壞了，這樣讓彼得更是知道要怎樣做才可以讓韋德高潮，甚至知道這傢伙有可能是隱性的足控。

韋德感受到自己的老二被彼得的腳掌這樣摩擦讓他感到很舒服，而且龜頭被這樣的摩擦讓差點想要射精，雖然彼得的手被綁起來，可是他看見韋德的臉是那樣的舒爽，這樣會讓他更是賣力。

「天呀！寶貝！哥要高潮了！」韋德直接射精在彼得的腳上。

「喔！韋德，換你幫我了。」看見韋德興奮的樣子彼得悶悶的說出這句話。

「小寶貝，你讓哥這麼舒服，現在哥讓你舒服。」韋德馬上幫彼得口交。

「韋德、韋德。」彼得知道自己被弄得很舒服。

當彼得釋放在韋德的嘴裡後，看見對方出現在自己上方，然後親吻自己順便解開手銬，彼得嚐到自己的味道後擁抱自己最愛的人，韋德開始舔著自己最愛的人，高潮過後的餘韻讓他們兩人還想要對方。

韋德一邊舔著自己最愛的人，胸前的果實是讓自己這樣的喜歡，然後再用手指探探彼得的後穴，帶有潤滑劑的手指進入愛人的體內，感受到對方進入自己的體內彼得早已經受不了，希望韋德可以快點進入自己的體內。

潤滑劑上有點催情的成份，這讓彼得更是想要韋德，希望對方可以快點進入自己的體內，他們兩人的老二已經開始勃起，忍不住的韋德進入彼得的體內，這時候兩人開始動了起來。

韋德一邊抽動一邊看著彼得舒服的臉，有時候彼得會用手蓋住自己的眼睛，這時候韋德會拿開他的手，誰叫他真的很喜歡看愛人被自己桶的很爽的樣子，直到兩人舒服到不行才停止。

高潮過後韋德會把彼得抱到浴室當中清洗身體，不得不說韋德最喜歡看彼得被自己弄到梨花帶淚的樣子，而且身上遍布自己給的痕跡，一邊泡澡一邊親吻，這事很幸福的事情。

「哥的小寶貝，哥會永遠愛你。」韋德舔舔彼得的耳垂。

「我也最愛韋德你。」彼得是笑的那樣開心。

「下次不要出現前男友或是前女友，不然哥會心碎的。」韋德把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡。

「就跟你說哈利是我的朋友，不是前男友，我的初戀是你！」彼得聽見韋德說的話馬上大叫。

「什麼！？哥是你的初戀？」聽見彼得說的話韋德感到很訝異。

「對，你這個大笨蛋！」彼得把自己埋入棉被中不想要理會韋德。

「小寶貝、小寶貝，不要不理我嘛！」看見這樣的情形韋德馬上投降。

「哼！誰理你。」彼得決定打死都不要理韋德。

看見這樣的情形韋德只好努力的把人抱在自己的懷裡，用其他的方式告訴對方說自己真的很愛他，同時也從床上把彼得抱起來，然後進入浴室當中洗澡，韋德會好好的服務彼得。

一點也不想要理會韋德的彼得只是單純的享受對方的服務，其他的事情他什麼話都沒有說，反正等冷靜過後自己再來和韋德說話，現在彼得一點也不想要和自家愛人說話。

誰叫自家愛人像個笨蛋一樣，每次會因為一點小事情而誤會或是吃醋，所以彼得決定給韋德一個小小的教訓，要他知道不要太過分，自己可不是那種乖乖牌的孩子，才不會委屈讓自己想要哭。


	13. Chapter 13

維克多和艾力克斯陪著羅根和史考特帶著三個孩子回到加拿大分部，艾力克斯微笑的逗著自己的姪子和姪女們，然後一邊漫不經心的看著弟弟和他的伴侶相處，維克多現在只想要補眠，不過小姪子硬是要和自己玩耍。

因為前女友的事情讓羅根和史考特的關係很緊張，本身來說他們兩人沒有太大的問題，史考特早已經知道羅根是個花花公子，遇到自己之後才安定下來，只是教訓完之後他們兩人的關係很尷尬。

加上現在又在兄長們的面前，史考特又不好發揮什麼，羅根像是無所謂一般不理會自己，只是專心的逗弄寶貝女兒，似乎對愛人的性子不想要去多說什麼，這些事情似乎是很正常的樣子。

戴肯和蘿菈不是那樣在意兩位父親吵架的樣子，內特根本感受不到兩位父親到底是發生什麼事情，反正最後羅根和史考特會自己解決就可以，其他的事情他們不需要去插手。

「好了，快去洗澡睡覺，不要一直想和叔叔們玩耍。」回到家史考特把兩個大孩子趕去洗澡睡覺。

「內特，來，DADA抱。」把小兒子抱在懷裡後史考特去盯著孩子們。

「你自己好好和史考特商量，我和艾力克斯要回去。」維克多拍拍羅根的肩膀後準備和艾力克斯離開。

「反正你已經知道怎麼哄史考特，我就不多說了。」艾力克斯只想要回去好好休息。

目送維克多和艾力克斯離開後羅根沒有多說什麼，眼前的兩個傢伙自從交往之後感情好到不行，最愛做的事情就是待在家裡打架順便滾床單，這點是讓羅根一點也不能理解。

雖然自己也很喜歡和史考特上床，但是他一點也不想要和自己最愛的人打架，現在要好好的溝通一下，最後可以把人拐到床上去才是最重要的事情，只是他需要好好想想要怎樣拐人。

離開後維克多和艾力克斯露出好看的笑容，他們本來想要繼續看好戲，可是現在一點也不適合，艾力克斯不像是史考特會在意伴侶的前任，維克多可是也不輸給羅根，在意太多的話腦袋會很痛。

「哼！要不是我之前遇過，我肯定會跟史考特一樣生氣。」艾力克斯說出這句話。

「少來！你那時候什麼反應都沒有，我還以為你根本不打算繼續下去。」維克多想起之前的事情只是這樣說。

「哈！我幹嘛要在意，又不是我的風流債。」艾力克斯笑笑的看著維克多。

「臭小子，你就是有理由，我可不會像羅根一樣留下這種風流債。」維克多很清楚自己現在愛的人是誰。

把三個孩子打點好之後史考特看見羅根正在客廳當中喝酒，把家裡的威士忌拿出來喝的樣子讓他感到很訝異，史考特很少會看見羅根這樣喝酒，看樣子他是真的很想要和自己談話。

不擅長交談羅根每次想要和史考特談話的時候，自己就會開始喝酒壯膽，想辦法讓自己腦袋可以清晰一點，只是有時候到最後想要開口卻不能開口，最後就乾脆這樣下去。

要不是史考特太過了解羅根的個性，知道對方有話想要說的話，他是不會輕易的開口和對方聊天，當年可是自己把羅根追到手，史考特當年倒追的事情他們還記憶猶新。

本來羅根就不想要碰觸任何的愛情，史考特雖然是他的菜可是想起很多的事情，他情願遠離自己喜歡的人也不要讓他待在自己的身邊，偏偏對方一點也不怕自己這樣做，應是倒追成功和自己在一起。

「喝這麼多不怕明天宿醉？」史考特抽起羅根手上的酒拿起來喝，並且跨坐在對方的身上。

「宿醉就宿醉，老子就是想喝。」羅根想要從史考特的手中搶回杯子，可惜對方一點也不想要給他。

「我愛你，這點永遠都不會改變。」史考特低頭親吻自己最愛的人。

「KID，你在玩火。」親吻過後羅根這樣告訴史考特。

史考特露出好看的笑容，似乎是在告訴羅根說自己就是要玩火，當年自己不也是這樣才把人給追到手，這樣挑釁的笑容讓羅根決定繼續下去，史考特很清楚知道怎樣引火自焚。

羅根奪回主導權之後開始親吻對方，史考特差點呼吸不過來，他現到自己身上的衣服已經被對方給脫掉，而自己也忍不住想要把對方的衣服給扯開，兩人的衣服就這樣被丟在一邊。

自己剛剛可是帶孩子先去洗澡，只有穿對方的衣服下半身可是什麼都沒有穿，看樣子對方在喝酒之前已經去浴室當中洗過澡，似乎已經有準備會發生這樣的事情，史考特很開心羅根做好準備。

「你有自己準備過？」羅根開始揉捏史考特的臀部。

「你不喜歡嗎？」史考特摸著愛人的胸肌。

「沒有不喜歡，讓我很驚訝。」羅根把手指伸入進去後穴裡面。

「呵呵，看樣子你有反應了。」史考特的手往羅根的老二那邊摸去。

「有這麼大的驚喜哪有可能不會沒有反應。」羅根開始啃咬史考特胸前的果實。

如果不是有孩子的關係他們已經很少在客廳當中做愛，不過當初放在客廳當中的潤滑劑還放在它該在位子上，要進入愛人的體內一定要用到潤滑劑，不過前戲羅根一定會做足，絕對不會讓史考特受到傷害。

他們很少口交還是怎樣，最常做的事情就是感受到差不多後直接進入對方的體內，偶爾史考特會幫羅根口交，但是對他來說還是覺得羅根直接進入自己的體內比較好，史考特也不太會讓對方跟自己口交。

直接提槍上陣是他們最喜歡做的事情，當羅根進入史考特的體內後，史考特差點大叫出來，好在羅根適時的親吻他，不然的話史考特大叫吵醒孩子們的話，羅根覺得他們肯定會很尷尬。

以前有不小心讓孩子們狀見過一次，那一次他們兩人是真的很尷尬，慾火一秒馬上就滅掉，然後分批去哄自己的寶貝兒女們，事後本來想要繼續下去卻沒有任何的心力。

「嗯……羅根……」史考特得到很好的滿足。

「KID，我要動了。」羅根只是這樣提醒自己的寶貝愛人。

「快點動……」史考特緩緩的吐出這句話。

「好。」羅根抱著史考特然後開始抽動起來。

這樣動作讓史考特只能呻吟，其他話都說不出來，自己沉進在慾望當中，羅根總是會帶給他很好的快感，儘管自己身上會被他留下吻痕，自己偶爾會在對方身上留下自己的印記。

吻痕、牙印什麼的都有，他們不是那樣的在乎，除了後面以外前面史考特也被羅根照顧到，這樣雙重夾擊讓他感到很舒服，甚至覺得自己很想要射精，很想要達到高潮。

往往最後史考特光是被羅根抽插就射精過一次，之後又會被羅根挑起慾望史考特不知道要說什麼才好，自己的體力真的沒有愛人這樣好，最後做到昏過去時史考特都不知道射精過幾次。

羅根喜歡把史考特做到昏過去，不過偶爾還是會克制一下，今天肯定要克制一下才可以，不然的話明天會被孩子們煩死，羅根很喜歡在史考特的體內橫衝直撞，尤其是當對方的腳夾在自己的腰部的時候更是喜歡。

「羅根、羅根……」史考特忘情的叫著，手也只能抓著對方的肩膀。

「KID，你表現的真好。」羅根喜歡用這個姿勢做愛。

「羅根……」史考特已經不知道要說什麼才好。

直到兩人達到高潮之後史考特趴在羅根的身上喘氣，羅根親吻自己最愛的人，這個吻可以讓史考特暈頭轉向，然後用天然色的眼睛看著自己最愛的人，羅根可是很喜歡史考特的眼睛。

每次看見史考特天然色的眼睛讓羅根覺得自己找到歸屬，那雙漂亮的眼睛讓自己想要和他在一起，或許就是他才願意讓自己待在加拿大，然後和他永遠在一起甚至組成一個家庭。

史考特會在性愛過後摸著羅根著臉，眼前的人讓他動心，當初以為自己是喜歡琴，可是後來發現原來自己是喜歡眼前的人，可是到底是什麼時候喜歡上羅根，史考特自己也不知道。

對方一直把自己當小孩子在看待，似乎對於自己的感情也沒特別要去回應，害自己曾經一度想要退縮，如果不是查爾斯和琴讓他鼓起勇氣去追求羅根，史考特自己才開始追求自己喜歡的人。

「羅根，我真的很愛你。」史考特趴在羅根的身上說著。

「我也愛你，史考特。」羅根親親史考特的頭髮。

「我很高興你願意和我在一起，然後一起組成家庭。」史考特牽起羅根的手和他十指緊扣。

「因為那是你，所以我才願意這樣做，你是我唯一讓我想要停下來的人。」羅根低頭親吻自己最愛的人。

這個吻又讓他們兩人想要繼續滾床單，做愛這種事情不只有一次，明天很幸運是放假，孩子們要吵就讓他們吵，現在只要好好的享受一下，史考特才不反對羅根的想法。

畢竟他們已經很久沒有好好的享受一下這麼刺激的性愛，雖然史考特很生氣羅根前女友的事情，但是他知道現在羅根最愛的人是自己，想到此史考特就很開心，畢竟誰也無法讓他們分開。

有了三個孩子之後羅根變成很好的父親，這點史考特很清楚，而且這三個孩子是那樣的可愛，讓他們會想要好好的養育他們三個長大，未來這三個孩子是否會繼承他們的職業他們不是那樣在乎。

「羅根，我很高興可以成為你生命中最特別的人。」史考特在做愛之後說出這句話。

「你永遠是我生命中最特別的人。」羅根微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

人的一生中可以找到屬於自己最特別的人可能很少會見到，但是對羅根來說史考特是自己這一生最重要的人，這也是為什麼他願意和他在一起，走過未來所有的人生。


	14. Chapter 14

如果當初不是看見史考特這樣努力追求自己，羅根也不會妥協和他在一起，當然自己也對他有好感，如果沒有好感即使是這樣追求羅根也不會和史考特在一起，畢竟自己真的該定下來。

活了這麼久的時間羅根有很多事情不知道要說什麼，如果不是遇見史蒂夫和詹姆斯自己還真的找不到家的感覺，後來遇到史考特自己這個心愛的人，他才乖乖的停下腳步和他在一起。

「睡吧！剩下的我來收拾。」羅根親吻史考特。

「不要，先抱我去洗澡，我等下和你一起收拾。」史考特才捨不得讓羅根一個人收拾這些東西。

「好吧！」聽見史考特這樣說羅根也不好多說什麼。

「希望明天可以睡晚一點，不過我們家三個孩子不知道願意不願意讓我們睡晚一點。」史考特笑笑的說著。

「太吵就把他們扔出去。」羅根不會讓任何人打擾自己的睡眠。

「真是的。」聽見羅根說的話史考特笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

在浴室當中洗澡的兩人繼續聊天，羅根也幫史考特把體內的精液給清理掉，就是為了避免對方明天拉肚子發燒，這樣貼心的舉動讓史考特很感動，他知道每次做愛過後羅根都會做這些事情。

當初自己認定要和羅根在一起對方什麼話都沒有說，或許是因為史蒂夫和詹姆斯的關係才讓愛人接受自己，當然這些事情史考特沒有特別去問，不管怎樣自己是和他在一起，和他組成家庭真的很幸福。

羅根知道史考特是可以和自己並肩走在一起的人，因此他才會願意停下腳步等待他走到自己的身邊，或許自己在某些方面很羨慕史蒂夫和詹姆斯感情這樣好，他們兩人可以並肩走在一起。

所以遇到史考特的時候才願意停下腳步等待他走到自己的身邊，然後牽起他的手繼續走向未來的每個日子，跟一般人一樣收養孩子組成家庭，這樣安穩的一起生活下去。

這次的戰場在英國分部，讓艾瑞克和查爾斯感到很無奈，不過也見識到很多不同的東西，四個孩子學到很多東西，艾瑞克和查爾斯真的覺得史蒂夫和詹姆斯沒有掌管神盾局真的很可惜。

艾瑞克很清楚兩位養父的實力到底在哪裡，不過他們對於權力沒有什麼想法，只想要好好的當特工，這讓他覺得很可惜，但是史蒂夫和詹姆斯卻沒有說什麼，畢竟那是佩姬女士親自決定的事情。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯在艾瑞克年幼的時候收養他，教導他很多東西，和黑寡婦娜塔莎一起長大的他也很清楚自家姐妹的個性，不過他們是真的很喜歡撫養他們長大的兩位養父。

「想什麼？」查爾斯看見艾瑞克正在發呆的樣子問。

「在想為什麼史蒂夫和詹姆斯不接任神盾局的局長？史蒂夫有那個能力。」艾瑞克把餐點拿給查爾斯準備一起吃。

「我想大概是因為他們對權力不感興趣吧？」查爾斯看見艾瑞克拿的點心很開心。

「或許吧！」艾瑞克也沒刻意去過問。

大衛、妮娜和汪達、皮特羅正在忙自己的事情，不打算過去打擾兩位父親，畢竟現在是艾瑞克和查爾斯的下午茶時間，這個下午茶時間是絕對不可以打擾，要是打擾的話艾瑞克肯定會生氣，對此查爾斯感到很無奈。

偶爾他們會和孩子們一起用餐，不過現在他們兩人不打算和自己的寶貝兒女們一起享用下午茶，只想要好好的單獨兩人一起相處，四個孩子當然知道兩位父親的個性，自然不會多說什麼。

看見查爾斯開心的吃著下午茶的點心艾瑞克什麼話都沒有說，只是安靜的陪著他吃著，然後自己默默的喝茶，偶爾他還是會想為什麼兩位養父為什麼不接任神盾局，感覺上史蒂夫對弗瑞很有意見。

當查爾斯把所有的點心給吃完之後，艾瑞克親親他的嘴角把殘渣給吃掉，這樣親密的動作讓查爾斯臉紅，艾瑞克很滿意的看著這樣的情形，他們兩人感情很好也很甜蜜。

「艾瑞克。」查爾斯的語氣是那樣的無奈。

「又沒關係，沒人會看到。」艾瑞克微笑的看著查爾斯。

「少來！」查爾斯悶悶的看著艾瑞克。

「親愛的。」艾瑞克親吻查爾斯的臉頰。

「你真是的。」查爾斯知道對方有多愛自己。

「我可是很擔心你，很怕你又不見。」艾瑞克很清楚自己有多愛查爾斯。

經歷這麼多年的時間查爾斯當然知道艾瑞克很愛自己，不然的話他們怎麼會有四個孩子，撫養四個孩子長大可是需要很大的耐心與時間，現在看見四個孩子很乖巧加上各自又有伴侶讓他們放心許多。

沒有人知曉艾瑞克和查爾斯其實是一見鍾情，當初見到對方的時候艾瑞克對查爾斯一見鍾情，聽說查爾斯也是一樣，看見艾瑞克就很喜歡他，兩人後來因為某些巧合進入神盾局工作。

也是因為進入神盾局工作才會有很多機會相處，然後他們兩人才知道對方是喜歡自己的人，後來和對方表白進而交往，最後結婚收養孩子養育他們，組成一個幸福的家庭。

十幾年的時間就這樣過去，艾瑞克和查爾斯兩人感情真的很好，難免會不小心閃瞎所有人，四個孩子總是會說他們兩人真的很閃，常常會不小心避之唯恐不及，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形很開心。

「PAPA、DADA，汪達又做了點心，你們要吃嗎？」大衛拿了一些剛剛妹妹做的餅乾給兩位父親吃。

「汪達又在廚房練手藝了。」查爾斯從大衛手中拿小女兒做的餅乾。

「真受不了她，自從和幻視在一起後就喜歡在廚房裡面練手藝。」艾瑞克對此感到很無奈。

「嘛！小兩口感情好嘛！」大衛把東西拿給兩位父親後離開。

「配餅乾的紅茶，大衛剛剛忘了。」妮娜是個很貼心的女兒。

「親愛的，真感謝妳。」查爾斯站起來親親寶貝大女兒的臉頰。

「不客氣，DADA。」妮娜笑笑的看著自己的養父。

「叫汪達適可而止，不然會讓大家傷腦筋，要皮特羅不要搗蛋。」艾瑞克親親大女兒妮娜的臉頰。

「我會的，PAPA。」妮娜肯定會讓汪達適可而止。

看樣子艾瑞克和查爾斯的下午茶又要多吃一頓，對於小女兒的心意當然要接受才可以，要是讓汪達知道的話她可是會不高興，艾瑞克和查爾斯自然會把所有的點心給吃完。

漢克和瑞雯過來一起和他們享用下午茶，單獨相處的下午茶已經過了，現在是好好的和妹妹以及妹夫一起享用汪達給的下午茶，畢竟他們已經好久沒有四個人一起享用下午茶。

是英國人的查爾斯可是很喜歡吃下午茶，身為德國人的艾瑞克反而沒有那麼在意，不過為了自己伴侶他會很樂意陪著他一起吃，瑞雯可是很喜歡和查爾斯一起喝下午茶，漢克自然會陪著愛妻一起。

「沒想到這次的戰場竟然是在英國，不過也挺好玩的就是。」瑞雯很喜歡和其他人相處。

「布魯斯是個很好的科學家，我和他學了很多。」漢克很高興可以和自己尊敬的人一起工作。

「而且巴奇是個很風趣的人，也好久沒有見到羅根和史考特。」瑞雯是真的很喜歡史考特。

「他們家的孩子也很可愛，蘿菈真的是個聰明的好孩子。」漢克有時候會照顧戴肯他們。

「我很高興你們喜歡和他們相處，史蒂夫和巴奇是很好的人。」查爾斯很清楚史蒂夫和詹姆斯是很好的人。

「下次可以讓你們去華盛頓和他們交流，我相信史蒂夫和巴奇很樂意會接待你們。」艾瑞克喝了一口紅茶。

「呵呵！下次我們一起去，你可以順便探望他們。」查爾斯微笑的看著艾瑞克。

「也好，我也想要和東尼交流一下。」艾瑞克一點也不反對這個意見。

瑞雯看見眼前的兩位又差點陷入在自己的世界中不知道要說什麼，漢克笑笑的沒有多說什麼，等到艾瑞克和查爾斯回神過後繼續和他們聊天，四個人總是有許多話題可以聊。

英國分部的人大多都有特殊能力，羅根當初會接手加拿大分部是因為他是加拿大人，史考特跟著他一起過去加拿大分部，然後在那邊落地生根成家立業，對此琴覺得有點可惜。

當年琴可是很喜歡史考特，只是沒想到對方竟然會喜歡上羅根，似乎是因為自己和他沒有那樣的緊密，感情也沒想像中的好，史考特畢竟是羅根親自帶的後輩之一，琴很想要問問自己的好友，偏偏對方卻不願意告訴他。

失戀後的琴不知道要怎麼辦，好在奧洛羅這位好友陪在她的身邊，漸漸的知曉史考特為什麼會愛上羅根，現在他們兩人是很好的朋友，不過該踩的地雷他們還是沒有踩。

「當初史考特和羅根一起走，琴傷心難過很久。」瑞雯想起很多年前的事情。

「他們兩人的感情比較偏向兄妹之情，只是他們一直沒有查覺。」查爾斯知道史考特和琴的感情比較像是兄妹之情。

「羅根看起來放蕩不羈，可是在某些方面來說是很好的人。」漢克和羅根的感情還算是不錯。

「哼！那傢伙從以前就是這樣，讓人討厭。」艾瑞克很難喜歡羅根，兩個人可以說是像是死對頭。

以前被史蒂夫和詹姆斯撫養的時候艾瑞克就有見過羅根，畢竟他們大多都一起活動，自己小時候就常常和羅根吵架，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形苦笑，不過艾瑞克還是會有所節制。


	15. Chapter 15

詹姆斯對於養子艾瑞克和好友羅根吵架這件事沒有太大的感覺，有時候會乾脆看熱鬧看他們兩人吵架，直到史蒂夫受不了才會去阻止他們兩人，不過吵來吵去感情還是多少培養出來，在某些時候艾瑞克會尊重羅根。

和艾瑞克交往之後查爾斯當然知道伴侶不是很喜歡羅根，似乎從小就是這樣，自己根本不需要去阻止，史考特他們對待他像是弟弟，沒想到會選擇羅根當伴侶，不過看見他幸福的樣子也很開心。

「現在看見史考特很幸福的樣子，也不好多說什麼。」艾瑞克吃了一塊汪達做的餅乾。

「那時候史考特可是傷腦筋很久，找我商量很久才鼓起勇氣去追羅根。」查爾斯想起當年史考特煩惱的樣子微笑。

「史考特在追羅根的時候，看見羅根很尷尬的樣子覺得很好笑。」瑞雯想起羅根的表情就覺得很好笑。

「哪會不尷尬，畢竟羅根對於小這麼多的人在追求自己一定會很尷尬。」漢克知道羅根的年齡比他們還要大。

「好想考究咆哮突擊隊的人以及羅根和維克多到底幾歲。」瑞雯對於這點很好奇。

「這是秘密，等他們想說我再告訴妳。」漢克是不會告訴自己的愛妻。

「誰知道呢！」查爾斯眨眨眼睛也不打算說。

「我沒問過，他們也不打算告訴我，我也不打算問。」艾瑞克是絕對不會去過問這些隱私。

瑞雯聽見他們說的話嘟著嘴，像是氣呼呼的樣子看著他們，不過眼前的三位男人是絕對不會告訴她，史蒂夫和詹姆斯以及羅根到底是幾歲沒人知道，咆哮突擊隊的人比他們想像中的還要大。

艾瑞克和查爾斯默默的牽起愛人的手，看著對方相視而笑，有些秘密他們絕對不會告訴其他人，這些事情可是要當事者願意告知才會告知，所以瑞雯不高興他們也沒辦法，反正史蒂夫他們的年紀不是最大的。

查爾斯自從上次受傷過後腳就不是很好，所以很多時後大多是坐在輪椅上，對於這點艾瑞克很內疚，總是會自責自己沒有好好的保護好自己最愛的人，畢竟當初自己是可以保護好自己的寶貝愛人。

雖然查爾斯的能力不管用什麼方式都可以使用，可是艾瑞克還是希望他可以站起來走路，不希望他永遠坐在輪椅上，查爾斯反而是希望艾瑞克不要去自責，他覺得這點不是愛人的錯。

「如果我當初小心一點的話，你現在就不會這樣。」艾瑞克把查爾斯抱到床上去。

「你不用自責，這點不是你的錯。」查爾斯摸摸艾瑞克的頭。

「你總是這樣說，這點讓我很內疚。」艾瑞克聽見查爾斯說的話不知道要說什麼。

「不要去想太多，沒什麼好內疚的。」查爾斯摸摸艾瑞克的臉。

艾瑞克親吻自己最愛的人，查爾斯當然會回應伴侶的吻，艾瑞克坐在床上看著自己心愛的人，查爾斯的眼睛是那樣的好看，讓自己移不開眼神，這時候查爾斯會主懂親吻艾瑞克。

光是這樣的親吻會不小心天雷勾動地火，雖然查爾斯的下半身不是那樣方便，但是艾瑞克總是有辦法解決他們兩人的性愛關係，查爾斯的下半身不是沒有知覺，只是會慢半拍，艾瑞克總是希望會有奇蹟出現。

今天艾瑞克忍受不了想要和查爾斯做愛，慢慢的解開愛人的扣子，查爾斯的身材是那樣好，讓艾瑞克總是會想要摸，會想盡辦法吃豆腐，光是這點就會讓自己的伴侶不知道要說什麼才好。

「親愛的查爾斯，別去想太多，我會在你的身邊。」艾瑞克一一的把查爾斯身上的衣服給脫下來。

「我信任你，艾瑞克，很多時候我希望你不要去自責。」查爾斯伸出手摸摸自己心愛的人。

「你讓我無法離開你，查爾斯。」艾瑞克扯掉查爾斯的西裝褲。

「你也是，艾瑞克。」查爾斯一點也不意外。

每次做愛的時候艾瑞克總是會小心翼翼的對待查爾斯，就是不希望他受到任何的傷害，雖然他們兩人的性愛次數不多，但是每次做完會覺得很開心，查爾斯也不太會干預艾瑞克怎樣對待自己。

畢竟太過粗暴的性愛查爾斯可是會受不了，艾瑞克也不是那樣粗暴的人，所以他們兩人的性愛會比較多前戲，艾瑞克會讓查爾斯感到很舒服，以及不要弄傷自己最愛的人。

兩人光裸身子看著對方，艾瑞克輕輕的開始撫摸自己最愛的人，查爾斯偶爾也會撫摸伴侶的敏感點，親吻這個步驟也不會少，兩人就這樣開始慢慢的調戲對方，也開始會互相撫摸他們兩人的老二。

「想什麼呢？難得看見你在發呆？」艾瑞克已經蹲下來準備幫查爾斯口交。

「你的技巧太好了，讓我只能放空自己的腦袋。」查爾斯微笑的看著自己的愛人。

「呵呵！我希望你為我發狂。」艾瑞克開始幫查爾斯口交。

「我很樂意。」刺激感傳回腦部讓查爾斯差點控制不住。

艾瑞克抬頭看見查爾斯的表情後微笑，然後又低頭幫伴侶口交，技巧好到讓對方快要受不了，只能努力用呻吟聲告訴對方說自己真的很舒服，這些聲音讓艾瑞克聽起來像是春藥，查爾斯就是有這樣的魅力。

直到查爾斯受不了射精在艾瑞克的口中，艾瑞克毫不猶豫把查爾斯的精華給吞下肚子裡去，查爾斯有些喘息的看著艾瑞克，對方微笑的看著愛人，低下頭親吻自己最愛的人。

手上的動作艾瑞克當然沒有停下過，明明剛剛才射精過查爾斯又勃起，似乎試很滿意伴侶帶給自己的前戲，除了口交以外艾瑞克也會用其他的方式讓查爾斯感到開心。

「你很滿意我的服務？」艾瑞克微笑的看著查爾斯。

「當然。」查爾斯主動親吻自己最愛的人。

「別急。」親吻過後艾瑞克撫摸查爾斯的腰部。

「我不急，你知道的。」查爾斯有的是耐心。

「我當然知道，我的愛人。」艾瑞克很喜歡看查爾斯的表情。

「別忘了帶上潤滑劑。」查爾斯貼心的提醒。

艾瑞克輕輕的在查爾斯的耳邊回答自己的答案，然後拿起潤滑劑輕輕的倒入自己的手中，然後開始慢慢的塗抹在愛人的身上，除了撫摸他的老二以外還有就是幫他開拓後面的蜜穴。

查爾斯被艾瑞克這樣挑逗下來讓他差點又忍不住想要射精，艾瑞克的技巧真的很好，好到讓查爾斯根本無法離開他，雖然下半身不能動可是查爾斯還是會伸出手摸摸自己的愛人，艾瑞克的胸肌讓他愛不釋手。

有時候查爾斯會惡作劇的舔著艾瑞克胸前的果實，讓對方差點受不了，他的愛人有時候在床上也是很喜歡惡作劇，不過自己真的很喜歡這樣的惡作劇，這可是他們兩人的情趣。

偶爾他們也會試試看六九式，艾瑞克和查爾斯會互相幫對方口交，往往到最後查爾斯會先忍不住，艾瑞克的技巧真的很好，好到讓他無法多說什麼，現在自己的前面和後面都被照顧到，讓查爾斯很希望艾瑞克可以進入自己的體內。

「艾瑞克，你要進入了嗎？」查爾斯覺得自己快要忍不住。

「別緊張，我不想要傷害你。」艾瑞克當然知道查爾斯已經快要忍不住。

「我想要你了，親愛的。」查爾斯雙手環繞在艾瑞克的脖子上。

「為了我忍耐一下，我相信你可以的。」艾瑞克只是用手指進入查爾斯的後穴。

光是用手指進入查爾斯已經覺得自己的後穴開始收縮起來，感受到愛人的收縮艾瑞克很清楚對方已經準備好，不過他不想要讓自己最愛的人受傷，所以這樣開拓的動作一定要做。

除了手指以外艾瑞克也會拿情趣用品中的按摩棒默默的塞入對方的後穴裡面，查爾斯感受到自己的後穴慢慢的被開拓，努力的分泌自己的腸液來潤滑，加上塗抹在自己身上的潤滑劑有催情的作用，現在自己快要忍不住。

當按摩棒進入自己的體內後，查爾斯又射精一次，看見這樣的情形艾瑞克舔掉查爾斯的精液，他所愛的人早已經做好準備希望自己可以快點進入體內，他也迫不及待想要進入他的體內。

艾瑞克把自己的老二放入查爾斯的體內，看見查爾斯的表情艾瑞克什麼動作都沒有做，等到對方適應之後自己才開始慢慢動了起來，當他開始抽插起來之後查爾斯開始呻吟起來，艾瑞克對此很滿意。

「艾瑞克、艾瑞克……」查爾斯只能閉上眼睛享受對方帶給自己的快感。

「查爾斯，你真緊，一點也不想要讓我出去。」艾瑞克可以感受到對方一點也不想要放開他。

「啊……哈……」查爾斯已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「天！查爾斯，我真的好愛你，我喜歡和你做愛。」艾瑞克喜歡在做愛的時候在查爾斯的耳邊說話。

艾瑞克可以感受到查爾斯的手抓傷自己的背部，看樣子自己的背部一定有許多愛人留下的痕跡，當然自己也會在愛人的身上留下吻痕，這些吻痕可是告訴大家X教授是屬於萬磁王。

自己的寶貝愛人到底有多麼的受歡迎，艾瑞克對於這點可是很清楚，查爾斯的個性真的很好，這也是為什麼大家會很喜歡他，常常自己會不自覺想要吃醋，儘管對方沒有任何意思他還是會吃醋。

查爾斯看見艾瑞克吃醋的樣子覺得很好玩，偶爾也會不小心引火自焚，讓艾瑞克在自己的身上為所欲為，小孩子氣的愛人往往會讓查爾斯不知道要怎樣才好，這樣另外一面只有自己可以看到。

「啊……」查爾斯達到高潮射精在艾瑞克的肚子上。

「查爾斯。」艾瑞克射精在查爾斯的體內。

高潮過後兩人氣喘吁吁的看著對方，艾瑞克會親吻查爾斯，算是安撫他的情緒，這樣的親吻讓對方感到很喜歡，在某些方面艾瑞克是個很貼心的情人，和他交往這麼多年的查爾斯很清楚。


	16. Chapter 16

做愛的時候所產生的汗水讓他們現在很想要去洗掉，艾瑞克抱起查爾斯帶他進入浴室當中清洗，順便清洗掉自己剛剛在他體內留下來的東西，要是沒有清理乾淨的會對方肯定會生病發燒。

查爾斯很享受艾瑞克帶給自己的服務，泡著熱水澡讓對方親手幫自己清理這些惱人的汗水，偶爾自己也會親手幫對方清洗，艾瑞克總是會抱著查爾斯泡澡，然後好好的幫他按摩腰部。

「好舒服，我果然還是很喜歡你的服務。」查爾斯感受到艾瑞克的手在自己的腰部附近按摩。

「我很樂意幫你做這些事情，你是我最愛的人。」艾瑞克咬咬查爾斯的耳垂，然後緩緩的說著。

「我好愛你，艾瑞克。」查爾斯露出好看的笑容。

「我也愛你，親愛的查爾斯。」艾瑞克按摩好腰部後開始按摩對方的大腿。

遵照醫囑的艾瑞克每天晚上都會幫查爾斯按摩腿部，醫生告訴過他們查爾斯的腿有可能會恢復，所以盡量每天晚上要幫他按摩，活洛一下神經以及血管，有這樣的動作或許查爾斯以後會站起來。

艾瑞克很清楚查爾斯的腳是因為自己的關係才會這樣，所以每天晚上都會幫他按摩，希望有一天他可以走路，現在已經恢復很多可以站起來，只是不能站久以外就是還是不能走路。

雖然艾瑞克多少有些失望可是他知道查爾斯比自己還想要奇蹟發生，因此自己只能勤勞一點每天晚上幫他按摩，希望哪天奇蹟真的會發生，再次看見自己最愛的人站起來走路。

「別擔心，奇蹟會發生的。」查爾斯感受到艾瑞克的想法只是這樣說。

「我知道，我只是有點小小的內疚。」艾瑞克知道對方會聽見自己的想法。

「該出去了，我有點暈了。」查爾斯拍拍艾瑞克的手。

「好。」艾瑞克抱起查爾斯回去房間。

艾瑞克很小心的把查爾斯放在床上，然後幫他擦身體穿衣服，看見這樣的情形查爾斯微笑，他知道艾瑞克就是這樣的貼心，這也是為什麼自己會這樣愛他，而且他也不在意自己的腳的問題。

其實他有時候會希望自己不要恢復，這樣的話自己可以繼續想受艾瑞克的服務，查爾斯是這麼喜歡對方的服務，但是看見愛人這樣期盼奇蹟出現在的樣子，自己也不好多說什麼。

要是聽見艾瑞克內疚的想法查爾斯會想辦法安撫他，不會讓他去想太多，這些事情不需要去想太多，過去的事情已經過去，不需要去想這麼多，總有一天奇蹟會出現的。

「你這樣會寵壞我的，艾瑞克。」查爾斯故意小小的抱怨。

「我要寵壞你，這是我最喜歡做的事情。」艾瑞克親吻自己最愛的人。

「這樣會讓我一點也不想要恢復，希望你可以一直服務我。」查爾斯笑笑的告訴艾瑞克。

「你這樣說我會很傷腦筋，不過不管你的腳好還是沒有好，我都很樂意服務你。」艾瑞克很樂意服務自己最愛的人。

「你真好，艾瑞克。」查爾斯主動親吻艾瑞克。

「當然，你是我愛的人。」艾瑞克拿回主導權後回吻查爾斯。

幫查爾斯穿好衣服之後艾瑞克也穿上自己的睡衣，他拉起愛人的手十指緊扣，兩人手上的戒指是那樣的閃，他們兩人結婚這麼多年的時間，感情依然還是這樣甜蜜，讓人知道他們是很愛對方。

有時候會因為路線的不同而吵架，吵完之後他們會很快就和好如初，不會把怒氣帶到第二天，當天晚上睡覺前一定會討論好吵架的內容，看是誰要先妥協道歉，畢竟冷戰是很不受的事情。

曾經冷戰過一次之後艾瑞克和查爾斯就決定不要再冷戰，要是再和對方冷戰他們肯定會受不了，要是吵架的話他們一定會當天吵當天和好，維繫好他們的感情，自從找到這樣的方法後他們兩人的感情更好，常常會不小心閃瞎人。

北歐分部的人幾乎全部都是外星人，沒有幾位地球人，主要是阿斯嘉德星球的阿斯嘉德的神族，管理者就是阿斯嘉德的王族索爾和洛基，所以皮爾斯想要攻打這裡或是滲透這裡真的很難。

因此皮爾斯有幾個分部根本滲透不了，看見這樣的情形皮爾斯很生氣，畢竟北歐分部的人很團結，想要滲透根本是不可能的事情，似乎是因為審核真的很嚴格，讓人無法滲透。

索爾和洛基回到北歐分部後決定好好休息，希芙看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，英國分部的戰鬥才剛過去，索爾和洛基當然需要好好的休息，那些事情希芙可是看了視訊，只能說他們的死亡女神真的很強大。

這也怪不得索爾和洛基會怕海拉，海拉真的太過於強大，連薩諾斯也不是她的對手，最後砍下薩諾斯的頭讓人興奮不已，奧丁知道後沒有多說什麼，覺得女兒做的很好。

「希芙，我們需要放假幾天，這幾天麻煩你們。」索爾跟希芙說話的時候已經快要睡著了。

「沒問題，反正你和洛基在不在都沒關係。」希芙覺得索爾和洛基根本不是合格的管理者。

「反正你們這麼能幹，我和索爾根本不需要管理。」洛基拉著兄長回去房間休息。

「哈哈！就是這樣啦！麻煩你們了。」索爾拍拍希芙的肩膀。

索爾和洛基躺在床上閉上眼睛很快就睡著，連洗澡什麼都沒有做就直接睡覺，畢竟神力幾乎快要用盡，他們需要睡眠或是做某件事情才可以慢慢恢復神力，但是現在他們兩人只想要睡覺，其他的事情明天再說。

很久沒有呼呼大睡索爾和洛基連西裝都沒有脫就睡在床上，甚至連進食也沒有進食，直到半夜醒來他們兩人才進入浴室當中洗澡，這時候有精神的索爾會偷偷吃洛基的豆腐。

半夜睡醒的索爾和洛基醒來把西裝脫掉去浴室當中洗澡，在熱水的沖洗之下索爾親吻洛基，雙手也撫摸自己心愛的弟弟，洛基身上好聞的味道讓索爾有點情動，現在他們兩人有些累壞，根本無法做什麼。

「你要做嗎？哥哥。」洛基把雙手環繞在索爾的脖子上。

「的確是很想做，但是我覺得好累。」索爾只能親吻自己最愛的人。

「我也是，要做半套嗎？」洛基雖然覺得累可是很想要索爾發生關係。

「你可以我也沒有太大的意見。」索爾當然沒有太大的意見。

累壞的兩人只是幫對方打手槍，儘管只是這樣做卻還是讓他們兩人感到很舒服，不過做到最後索爾精神也來，抬起洛基的腳慢慢的把自己的老二放入弟弟的體內，洛基感受到索爾的老二微笑。

洛基可是知道要怎樣引誘自己的兄長，索爾很容易被自己引誘，儘管他們兩人很累可是他們真的很想要做愛，索爾用力的抽插讓洛基努力的叫出來，這麼舒服的感覺洛基很喜歡索爾做愛。

在索爾的眼中洛基就像蛇一樣，很喜歡引誘人家做一些事情，最愛做的事情就是引誘自己和他做愛，尤其是當他需要補充神力的時候更是喜歡，洛基的身份是霜巨人，這點索爾很清楚。

「快要維持不住了？」索爾親吻自己最愛的人。

「似乎是這樣呢！哥哥。」洛基一點也不在意自己原本的樣貌顯現在索爾面前。

「用你霜巨人的樣子做，這樣你可以懷孕。」索爾老早就想要和洛基生孩子。

「真是過份啊！竟然要我幫你生孩子。」洛基的語氣是那樣的魅惑人心。

「現在你不是在引誘我嗎？」索爾很清楚洛基的個性。

「呵呵，是呢！哥哥。」洛基一點也不意外自己會被拆穿。

洛基恢復成霜巨人的樣子讓索爾從自己的背後進入，而且進入的地方還是自己的陰道，霜巨人的樣子是雙性雌雄同體，索爾很喜歡進入洛基的女性器官，就是希望自己的弟弟可以幫自己生孩子。

因此當索爾進入洛基的體內讓他感到很舒爽，索爾的兩隻手也沒閒著，一隻手撫摸愛人的老二另外一隻手摸著他的陰蒂，光是這樣的動作讓洛基感到很爽快，甚至扭動自己的腰希望索爾可以快點抽插。

看見洛基的反應索爾真的很滿意，自己的弟弟每次都會有這樣的反應，自己又超喜歡進入愛人的女性器官，陰道裡面的熱度讓自己的老二可以爽到不想要出來，自然會努力的抽插下去。

太過爽的關係洛基叫的很大聲，這樣的呻吟讓索爾覺得對方根本是故意的，直到自己受不了射精在洛基的體內後，索爾才把對方翻過來親吻，最後清洗身體之後才回到床上睡覺。

「不累嗎？還想要？」索爾看見洛基跨坐在自己的身上問著。

「你不是說要我生孩子，所以你要滿足我。」洛基用手撫摸索爾的老二讓它勃起。

「可不能考驗神族的體力，今天晚上你不用睡了，弟弟。」索爾聽見洛基說的話後微笑。

「喔！我好久沒被你搞到一個晚上沒辦法睡，這樣會讓我很期待呢！哥哥。」看見索爾勃起之後洛基慢慢的坐下來。

「親愛的弟弟，你不只那裡出很多水，這裡也勃起了呢！」索爾摸摸洛基的老二。

「這是當然的，誰叫你這麼吸引人。」洛基微笑的看著自己的兄長。

索爾一個用力挺進讓洛基差點沒大叫出來，甚至可以感受到對方的陰道把自己的老二夾很緊，索爾撫摸洛基的腰部開始抽插起來，這樣的撞擊讓洛基感到很爽，他很喜歡和索爾做愛的原因在這裡。

每次在做愛的時候索爾很喜歡摸洛基的敏感點，這樣總是會讓對方叫到不行，而且用騎乘式做愛洛基會感到很爽，索爾又不用出很多力，大多都是對方扭著自己的腰部在那邊抽插。

發洩過一次他們兩人不會輕易的射精，索爾甚至會摸著洛基胸前的果實，揉捏那個兩點刺激洛基，看見他的表情索爾會感到很舒服，同時也會感到很興奮，直到兩人滿足過後索爾才射精在洛基的體內。

「啊……哥哥……哥哥……」洛基已經快要射精。


	17. Chapter 17

「親愛的，忍忍，我還沒有。」索爾撫摸自己寶貝弟弟。

「索爾、索爾，你好棒！」洛基已經快要不知道要說什麼才好。

「弟弟，你裡面好熱。」索爾覺得自己快要又釋放在洛基的體內。

最後兩人雙雙達到高潮，洛基噴出來的精液射在索爾的身上，索爾射精在洛基的體內甚至可以感受到對方陰道的收縮，似乎捨不得自己的精液流出來，洛基滿足的樣子讓索爾感到很開心。

捨不得拔出來的洛基乾脆趴在索爾的身上，看見這樣的情形索爾沒有多說什麼，他只是興奮的摸著洛基的臀部，渾圓飽滿的臀部是很好摸的地方，這樣自己可以好好的吃豆腐。

光是這樣就讓洛基覺得索爾好像又在自己的體內復甦，然後自己就被一個翻身壓在身下，自己的雙腿只能夾著兄長的腰部，索爾開始抽動起來讓洛基差點說不出話來。

看樣子索爾是真的不想要讓洛基睡，整整一個晚上在做愛，洛基知道是自己挑釁索爾，想要對方放過自己是不可能的事情，而且自己的小穴似乎是不想要放過索爾的老二，這點洛基很清楚。

「天呀！索爾，好舒服。」洛基只能這樣大叫。

「洛基，你真棒！」索爾用力的撞擊洛基的小穴。

「啊……哈……索爾……」洛基不知道要說什麼才好。

「洛基，你知道嗎？你夾的我真緊。」索爾感受到洛基的小穴不想要放過自己。

剛剛射精過後的老二又舉了起來，被索爾這樣刺激讓洛基不知道要怎樣才好，今天已經不知道射精過幾次，索爾似乎是不打算放過自己，洛基只能把手環繞在兄長的脖子上，任由對方這樣侵犯自己。

霜巨人大多都是雙性，洛基被奧丁撿回去的時候很清楚這件事，索爾是在某天不小心知曉這個秘密，後來兩人在一起之後他們兩人很喜歡做愛，索爾最喜歡的就是插入洛基的女性器官，偶爾也會走後門。

洛基後面的小穴索爾不太愛進入，大多都會從前面的小穴進入，這樣讓洛基不知道要說什麼才好，索爾是真的希望他們兩人可以擁有孩子，可是做了這麼多年洛基一直沒有懷上，對此索爾也沒多說什麼。

索爾認為緣分到了他們就會有孩子，沒有孩子也無所謂，自己和洛基也不是很在意，況且王位繼承人什麼的也可以從家族裡面的人挑選，不需要去擔心太多，索爾和洛基自然就沒想這麼多。

「每次都喜歡從女性器官那邊做，說，你是不是比較喜歡女性？」洛基故意這樣問索爾。

「才不是呢！我只是比較喜歡你那邊而已。」索爾低下頭來親吻自己的寶貝弟弟。

「哼！看在是你幫我破處的份上，我就不追究。」洛基故意蹭蹭索爾的老二。

「如果你想要從後面也可以。」索爾開始用手往洛基的後面探去。

當手指進入後面的小穴時，前面的花穴也開始流出蜜液，感受到這樣的情形索爾知道自己進入洛基的體內會很順利，花穴的蜜液可以充當潤滑劑，不需要刻意再拿潤滑劑。

洛基已經等不及索爾進入自己的體內，不管是前面的花穴或是後面的小穴他都希望索爾可以滿足自己，洛基很清楚這點自家兄長很清楚，因此當索爾進入自己的體內時，洛基是那樣的滿足。

等到他們解決完自己的欲望以後窗外的天空已經緩緩的亮了起來，看見這樣的情形洛基知道索爾真的是和自己做了一個晚上，現在好好的和他睡覺，起床之後再來秋後算帳。

洛基只知道現在自己肚子裡滿滿都是索爾的精液，自己也恢復原來的樣子不是霜巨人的樣子，靠在索爾的懷裡睡覺洛基很安心，感受到兄長溫暖的懷抱自己真的很開心、很幸福。

「醒了？」洛基起床看見索爾拿了餐點進入房間。

「嗯，早安，哥哥。」洛基看見索爾拿的餐點吞吞口水。

「早安，洛基，我的愛。」索爾知道洛基想吃自己手上的餐點。

「等我一起吃。」洛基馬上下床去梳洗。

看見寶貝弟弟的動作索爾只是笑笑的，只要遇到這樣的情形洛基就會做出這樣的動作來，畢竟今天的早餐有他最喜歡的布丁，這也是為什麼洛基的動作會這樣快，索爾只是笑笑的看著這樣的情形。

放假就是要好好的享用早餐，一起享用早餐是很幸福的事情，索爾和洛基一起享用餐點，看見洛基開心的吃著索爾微笑，果然放假就是要好好這樣度過，不需要去管太多。

放假就是要飽暖思淫慾，索爾和洛基暫時不要去想太多，兩人肯定又會在床上度過一整天，所以現在需要好好的吃早餐，不然的話可會沒有體力在床上戰鬥，他們可能一整天不會下床，這是他們放假想要做的事情。

「今天，就在床上好好度過吧！弟弟。」索爾微笑的對洛基說。

「我可是很期待呢！哥哥。」洛基露出挑釁的笑容。

吃過早餐之後索爾又把洛基拐回床上去，雙雙脫下浴袍之後開始做了起來，光是親吻就可以引起他們兩人的慾望，洛基期待索爾進入自己的體內，現在的他只想要好好的感受自家兄長。

索爾總是會帶給洛基很多驚喜，這些驚喜總是會讓洛基欲罷不能，每每都會想要和索爾做愛，有這樣的親密關係讓他們兩人覺得很舒服，沒有什麼事情的他們最愛做的事情就是做愛。

「哥哥，你會滿足我吧？」洛基微笑的看著索爾。

「當然囉！我親愛的弟弟。」索爾知道這是洛基在挑釁自己。

「我可是很期待呢！」洛基親吻索爾。

聽見洛基說的話索爾親吻他，然後開始有了動作，看樣子今天他們的房間又是滿是春光，那個名為造孩子的運動會繼續下去，直到他們兩人滿足為止，相信在這之前他們是不會從沾有他們精液的床單上起來的。

華盛頓總部的人很忙碌，皮爾斯回去受審以及要處理楊羅格和控訴者羅南，光是這些事情就讓弗瑞很傷腦筋，史蒂夫和詹姆斯也開始忙碌起來，雖然這些事情不需要神盾局長老處理，但是史蒂夫和詹姆斯多少還是會擔心一下。

度假回來的佩姬看見這樣的情形皺眉，當初他們會選擇弗瑞當神盾局局長就是看中他的才能，沒想到這次竟然會因為競爭者或者該說是臥底的皮爾斯來搗亂，這也是為什麼史蒂夫和詹姆斯會想要知道結果。

這麼多年過去史蒂夫和詹姆斯一直在神盾局服務，親自養大的孩子也跟著進入神盾局，這讓他們不知道要說什麼才好，有時候他們還會想想要不要再次收養孩子，只是他們還在想。

「皮爾斯就交給弗瑞自己去處理，你們兩人放假去休息吧！」佩姬笑笑的告訴兩位好友。

「也好，我的確是需要好好休息。」詹姆斯很樂意可以放假。

「麻煩妳了，佩姬。」史蒂夫對於好友的意見沒有說什麼。

「你們兩個真的要好好休假，史蒂夫你根本就是工作狂，不要讓巴奇跟著你當工作狂。」佩姬看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

「我只是沒什麼生活重心，又不是真的工作狂。」史蒂夫悶悶的說出這句話。

「既然你覺得我們沒有生活重心，不如去育幼院挑兩個孩子好了。」詹姆斯突然說出這句話。

「史蒂夫你的空巢期還沒過啊！真是的。」佩姬看見這樣的情形只想要笑好友。

「天呀！巴克，你說真的嗎？」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話跳了起來。

「YES！」詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫。

「佩姬，我和巴克先走啦！」史蒂夫迫不及待的拉著詹姆斯離開。

「美女！掰囉！」詹姆斯離開前跟佩姬打招呼。

「再見！」佩姬笑笑的和他們道別。

當初會收養艾瑞克和娜塔莎只是單純的好心，他們兩人也不算是史蒂夫和詹姆斯正式的孩子，因此聽見詹姆斯說想要收養孩子史蒂夫當然會很開心，迫不及待的想要和愛人一起去育幼院看看。

詹姆斯知道史蒂夫很喜歡孩子，每次看見他在公園的時候會看看小孩子，自從艾瑞克和娜塔莎長大後史蒂夫總是會看小孩，不過詹姆斯知道工作的關係才會讓對方沒有提起。

青梅竹馬長大的兩人詹姆斯怎麼會不知道史蒂夫的想法，雙方的小小一舉一動對方會很清楚，所以詹姆斯當然知道史蒂夫的想法，只是史蒂夫一直沒有提起詹姆斯也不打算多說什麼。

這次看見羅根和史考特家的孩子讓史蒂夫有想要收養孩子的想法，而且看見寶貝養女娜塔莎和夫婿克林特的孩子他也很喜歡，詹姆斯有觀察到這樣的情形自然會把這些事情放在內心當中。

「巴克，你不要勉強，我只是……」在去育幼院的路上史蒂夫突然這樣說。

「我不勉強，我也很想要收養孩子，又不是只有你喜歡孩子。」詹姆斯捏捏史蒂夫的臉頰。

「嗯。」史蒂夫露出好看的笑容。

「我希望收養一男一女，要盡量是像我們的兩個孩子。」詹姆斯想要金髮和棕髮的孩子。

「好，都聽你的。」史蒂夫當然沒有任何意見。

「愛你！」詹姆斯開心的親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

兩人牽著對方的手一起去參觀育幼院，想要看看是否有緣份可以收養孩子，或許就像是佩姬說的一樣，史蒂夫自己的空巢期沒有離開，詹姆斯反而是沒有去想太多，畢竟孩子們大了總會有自己的生活，不是他們可以去控管的。

其實他們兩人也有想過要不要做試管嬰兒，可是不知道要去哪裡找代理孕母，偏偏他們兩人對女性又稍稍微有點挑剔，最後他們還是決定去育幼院看看，是否可以收養到有緣份的孩子。


	18. Chapter 18

史蒂夫和詹姆斯婚後本來就有想過要收養孩子，但是工作佔據太多他們的時間，畢竟他們是等到同性婚姻可以在法律上被承認的時候才去結婚，還沒結婚前收養過艾瑞克和娜塔莎這兩個孩子。

並不是說史蒂夫的空巢期還沒有過去，而是他是真心的想要和詹姆斯一起養育孩子，一起組成一個家庭，畢竟年幼就失估的史蒂夫對於家庭是很渴望的，這點詹姆斯很清楚。

好不容易熬到兩人結婚後本來想要去收養孩子，沒想到工作上有太多的事情積壓在他們的身上，根本還來不及收養孩子就要解決神盾局的一切，同時看見以前收養的孩子們過的很好的樣子史蒂夫和詹姆斯也很開心。

「要選擇男孩子還是女孩子？」詹姆斯突然問史蒂夫這件事。

「一男一女，好嗎？巴克。」史蒂夫微笑的看著詹姆斯。

「當然，你喜歡我就接受。」詹姆斯給史蒂夫一個吻。

「混蛋！」史蒂夫微笑的看著詹姆斯。

「蠢蛋！」詹姆斯笑的那樣開心。

在育幼院的時候史蒂夫和詹姆斯聆聽院長的介紹，他們還在想到底是要收養小嬰兒還是已經有點年紀的孩子，光是這些事情他們思考許久，畢竟現在神盾局中有家室的特工的孩子們幾乎已經有年紀。

為了可以好好的照顧孩子他們決定收養有年紀的孩子，小嬰兒只能排除掉，畢竟他們是真的沒有很多時間可以照顧，加上現有的孩子們幾乎是十歲以下的孩子，所以收養這個範圍的孩子比較容易和其他孩子們玩在一起。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯看著育幼院孩子們的資料，這些孩子們的資料寫的很仔細，讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯可以好好的挑選，當他們看見一對雙胞胎的時候感到很訝異，他們外表的樣子真的很像遺傳他們的樣子。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯想都沒想就決定收養這兩個孩子，這兩個孩子他們看的很順眼，而且第一眼就喜歡上他們，決定請院長帶他們去看看這兩個孩子，當他們看見孩子們的時候就決定要收養他們。

「小美女，妳好，我叫巴奇，妳叫什麼名字？」詹姆斯變出一朵漂亮的玫瑰花後拿給眼前的女娃兒。

「你好，巴奇，我叫瑪莎。」瑪莎怯生生的收下詹姆斯給的玫瑰花。

「妳願意和我們離開嗎？」詹姆斯摸摸瑪莎的頭。

「你們會收養我和約瑟夫嗎？約瑟夫不跟我一起走我就不要去。」瑪莎很認真的告訴詹姆斯。

「當然。」詹姆斯點點頭表示答應。

詹姆斯轉頭就看見史蒂夫抱著約瑟夫，看見這樣的情形他也抱起瑪莎，看樣子史蒂夫已經和院長談論好，他們要讓兩個孩子收拾自己的行李，同時去辦理收養手續，雖然家裡沒有小孩子的東西，但是回去的時候順便採購就可。

看樣子他們家開始會有小孩子吵鬧的聲音，史蒂夫和詹姆斯露出好看的笑容，把領養手續什麼的辦理好之後就帶著兩個孩子一起回家，把兩個孩子抱上車後順便把行李也放上車。

一家四口一起回家，這讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯感到很幸福，兩個孩子也很期待可以去新家，看見兩個孩子期待的眼神史蒂夫和詹姆斯相視而笑，等下拍照給大家看，相信大家一定會祝福他們。

回到家後史蒂夫和詹姆斯讓兩個孩子去挑選自己的房間，沒想到他們選了以前艾瑞克和娜塔莎以前住的房間，看見這樣的情形他們沒有多說什麼，只是幫約瑟夫和瑪莎整理東西。

「好啦！小姑娘，我們整理完東西後一起去吃飯。」詹姆斯看著小女娃說出這句話。

「好。」瑪莎乖乖的點頭。

「小男子漢，晚餐有想吃什麼嗎？」史蒂夫很認真的問著約瑟夫。

「都可以。」約瑟夫似乎不太挑食。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯沒有讓約瑟夫和瑪莎改口叫人，等到他們願意改口之後再來說，現在最重要的事情是帶著兩個孩子去吃飯，然後再去服飾店買兩個孩子的衣服，採購一些生活用品等東西。

餐廳中史蒂夫和詹姆斯很有耐心的和兩個孩子商量要吃什麼東西，順便了解他們兩人的程度在哪裡，約瑟夫和瑪莎總是會帶給他們兩人驚喜，看見這樣的情形他們沒有多說什麼。

家庭餐廳的菜色很多，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看兩個孩子自己選擇，菜單上有很多東西可以讓他們選擇，這讓約瑟乎和瑪莎有點眼花撩亂，經過一段小時間後兩個孩子才決定要吃什麼。

「我可以吃這個嗎？PAPA。」瑪莎指著菜單上的圖片問著史蒂夫。

「當然可以囉！」史蒂夫摸摸瑪莎的頭。

「DADA，我要這個。」約瑟夫總算決定好自己要吃什麼。

「好。」詹姆斯把約瑟夫抱在懷裡。

史蒂夫請店員過來後點了他們四個人想要吃的東西，約瑟夫靠在詹姆斯的懷裡等待餐點上桌，史蒂夫反而是教導瑪莎畫圖，才剛收養的兩個孩子多少有些沒有安全感，史蒂夫和詹姆斯會用自己的方式來安撫他們。

感受到詹姆斯的擁抱約瑟夫才放心許多，剛剛緊張的樣子被詹姆斯發現，看見這樣的情形他當然會把孩子抱在懷裡安撫他，史蒂夫則是用畫圖轉移瑪莎的注意力，就是要安撫他們兩人的情緒。

這才讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯發現到瑪莎很喜歡畫圖，約瑟夫反而是表現興趣缺缺，看見這樣的情形他們也不會強迫他去做這件事，只要孩子們想要做的事情史蒂夫和詹姆斯會去支持，只要不要是殺人放火的事情都會支持。

餐點上桌後他們開始慢慢吃起今天的晚餐，約瑟夫和瑪莎安靜的吃著自己的餐點，當史蒂夫和詹姆斯把點心拿給他們的時候，可以看見他們兩人眼睛睜大的樣子，很開心可以吃到點心。

「吃飽後去採購衣服和日常生活用品。」詹姆斯很認真的告訴史蒂夫。

「好，隔壁就是服飾店，超市也在附近，等下走路去好了。」史蒂夫把餐點吞下去後說出這句話。

「也好，開車也不太方便。」詹姆斯想了想之後說出這句話。

「也順便買一些家裡要用的日常用品，我記得家裡該補貨。」史蒂夫覺得好幾天沒在家冰箱要清理一下才可以。

「也是。」詹姆斯知道史蒂夫的意思。

「果然出門回來後有一堆事情要做。」史蒂夫想到這些事情就想要嘆氣。

吃過晚餐之後史蒂夫和詹姆斯帶著兩個孩子去買東西，去服飾店買衣服的時候史蒂夫是讓眼光好的詹姆斯幫孩子們挑選衣服，畢竟自己的眼光有點讓人傷腦筋，每次品味都會被人家給批評。

東尼和娜塔莎覺得史蒂夫的品味跟四十年代的人差不多，所以後來史蒂夫都請詹姆斯幫他挑選衣服，因此兩個孩子的衣服就請詹姆斯親自來挑選，同時也可以看看兩個孩子的眼光。

約瑟夫和瑪莎挑選衣服的時候慢慢挑選，他們牽著詹姆斯的手慢慢看，史蒂夫沒想到這兩個孩子竟然這麼快就改口，他們兩人多少有些訝異，不過這算是好現象，這樣表示這兩個孩子很願意容入這個家。

看到自己想要的衣服約瑟夫和瑪莎拿了起來，轉頭看詹姆斯是否可以買，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形微笑，當兩位父親點頭後他們才把衣服放入籃子裡面，寵愛孩子們的他們不小心替兩個孩子買了很多衣服。

「不小心買多了呢！」詹姆斯看見手中的袋子後說出這句話。

「哈哈！是啊！看樣子以後會被佩姬罵。」史蒂夫對此只能苦笑。

「嘛！孩子們開心就好。」詹姆斯對此也不好多說什麼。

「也是，去買其他東西吧！」史蒂夫微笑的說著。

「好。」詹姆斯喜歡牽著愛人的手一起去逛街。

把所有的東西買好之後他們就回家，史蒂夫和詹姆斯幫孩子們整理一下房間，把日常用品和衣服給放好，順便告訴孩子們這些東西要怎樣用，約瑟夫和瑪莎很認真的聽著兩位父親的交代。

睡覺時間到了史蒂夫和詹姆斯各哄一個孩子睡覺，他們沒有讓兩個孩子睡在同一個房間，約瑟夫和瑪莎沒有太大的意見，可以擁有自己的房間他們很開心，對於孩子們很開心史蒂夫和詹姆斯也很開心。

史蒂夫哄著瑪莎睡覺，看見她抱著可愛的兔子娃娃的樣子史蒂夫微笑，能夠可以擁有這樣可愛的寶貝女兒史蒂夫當然會很開心，他讓瑪莎挑選想要聽的故事準備念給她聽，等到瑪莎挑選好之後讓養父念給她聽哄她睡覺。

詹姆斯看著約瑟夫不知道要說什麼，男孩子多少會比較調皮一點，這個孩子比自己想要中的還要調皮，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯只好抱起他，然後把他放在床上哄他睡覺，約瑟夫這才乖乖的閉上眼睛睡覺。

「他們比馬克和娜特還要難哄。」詹姆斯從兒子房間走出來後說出這句話。

「瑪莎挺好哄的，很乖的挑選故事書讓我念給她聽。」史蒂夫抱抱自己最愛的人。

「看樣子約瑟夫會比我們想像中還調皮。」詹姆斯覺得養子肯定會讓人傷腦筋。

「既然我們收養他們，就要有心理準備。」史蒂夫早已經有這樣的心理準備。

「現在是我們的時間，我的小史蒂薇要陪我做某件事情嗎？」詹姆斯笑笑的看著史蒂夫。

「我當然很樂意囉！巴奇哥哥，畢竟我們已經好久沒有做了。」史蒂夫親吻自己最愛的人。

好不容易哄完孩子之後他們兩人回到臥室去，史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯，這樣熱烈的親吻讓他們兩人的慾望不小心給引上來，史蒂夫和詹姆斯互相摸著對方的下面，想要看看對方的老二是否已經甦醒。

一直以來他們兩人很慶幸之前就養過兩個孩子，史蒂夫和詹姆斯對於收養的兩個孩子反而沒有太大的問題，這兩個可愛的孩子讓他們很喜愛，而且瑪莎是真的很可愛，就算約瑟夫很調皮他們還是會包容他。


	19. Chapter 19

兩個大男人就這樣擠入浴室當中，光裸著身軀在淋浴，熱水滴在身體上可以洗去身上的疲憊感，兩人不時的親吻著，似乎是不想要離開對方，下體也開始互相的摩擦著，情慾的互動讓兩人很想要對方。

每次做愛的時候大多都是詹姆斯先挑起的，然後才慢慢的引導史蒂夫來和自己做愛，當然史蒂夫最後會把主導權搶回來，他們兩人從小一起長大，默契很好加上又了解對方，加上看了對方很多次的裸體，早就知道對方的敏感點在哪裡。

「史蒂薇，你永遠可以讓我驚訝。」詹姆斯可以感覺到史蒂夫在撫摸自己。

「因為我的巴奇哥哥是我最好的老師。」史蒂夫舔著詹姆斯的脖子。

「小史蒂薇，給你巴奇哥哥更多的驚喜吧！」詹姆斯輕輕的在史蒂夫的耳邊說。

「遵命！巴奇哥哥。」史蒂夫咬了咬詹姆斯的耳垂。

詹姆斯被史蒂夫壓在牆壁上，腿被對方抬起來開始撫摸後穴，詹姆斯被抬起來的腳勾著史蒂夫的腰部，以免自己不小心就掉下來，他們很喜歡一邊淋浴一邊做愛，史蒂夫的手指已經不知道放入幾隻，詹姆斯的小穴開始收縮起來。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫進入詹姆斯的體內，光是這樣進入詹姆斯就已經射精，史蒂夫在他叫出來之前就親吻他，雖然他們在浴室當中做愛可是家裡有兩個孩子，想要盡情的呻吟可不是什麼好事情。

親吻過後史蒂夫和詹姆斯牽起一絲銀絲出來，然後史蒂夫開始抽動起來，詹姆斯只能抓著對方不讓自己跌倒，以史蒂夫的能力抱著詹姆斯做愛也沒問題，用老漢推車的姿勢做愛是很爽快的事情。

這樣的姿勢讓詹姆斯很喜歡，史蒂夫當然知道愛人喜歡這樣的姿勢，對他來說這樣可以進入很深處才會讓對方很喜歡，當他用力的抽插的時候詹姆斯會叫的很大聲，史蒂夫喜歡愛人的聲音。

「天、天、天，史蒂薇。」詹姆斯很喜歡史蒂夫進入自己的體內。

「巴克，喜歡嗎？」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯的聲音微笑。

「我的小史蒂薇技巧真好。」詹姆斯用力的說出這句話。

詹姆斯的雙腳夾在史蒂夫的腰部上，他可以感受到對方在自己的體內抽動，這樣的撞擊讓自己感到很舒服，史蒂夫低下頭舔著一邊的紅莓，另一手也不閑著的去揉捏對方的敏感點，在這樣雙重攻擊下詹姆斯忍不住想要叫出來。

史蒂夫抱著詹姆斯一直抽插，這樣的撞擊讓詹姆斯很想要親吻愛人，史蒂夫知道詹姆斯很想要親吻自己，自己當然要好好的親吻他，不想在浴室當中做愛的史蒂夫乾脆關掉水龍頭，然後抱著詹姆斯去床上做愛。

一邊一動一邊抽插讓詹姆斯覺得很舒服，自己剛剛已經射精但是前面還是繼續勃起，當史蒂夫把詹姆斯放在床上後就努力把對方的腿抬起來，然後繼續抽動，這個姿勢讓兩人輕鬆許多。

「史蒂薇……史蒂薇……嗯……嗯……啊……啊……」詹姆斯根本就忍不住自己的呻吟聲。

「巴克，你夾的我真緊，一點也不想要我出來。」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯的聲音快要忍不住了。

「嗯……嗯……啊……啊……」詹姆斯已經無法說話。

「巴克。」史蒂夫釋放在詹姆斯的體內。

高潮過後兩人氣喘吁吁的看著對方，史蒂夫藍色的眼睛裡面都是詹姆斯的身影，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯起身親吻自己最愛的人，手也不規矩的摸著愛人的胸部，同時也感受到對方的精液從自己的身體流出來。

還有體力的他們正在打算繼續做下去，詹姆斯的眼裡釋放出欲求不滿的訊息，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形當然會好好的滿足他，他們兩人的默契是那樣的好，一個簡單的眼神就可以知曉對方到底在想什麼。

詹姆斯直接把史蒂夫撲到床上去，然後親自當愛人口交，看見史蒂夫雄偉的老二讓他吞吞口水，詹姆斯是多麼的喜歡吃他的老二，他先從旁邊舔起來，然後才慢慢的含了起來。

史蒂夫看見這樣的情形忍住自己不要去抓著詹姆斯的頭，不然的話自己真的很想要抓的對方的頭壓著他、強迫他，為了避免這樣的情形史蒂夫只是抓著床單享受詹姆斯的服務。

「喔！小史蒂薇，你這麼快又舉起來，真讓巴奇哥哥開眼界。」詹姆斯舔舔史蒂夫的龜頭。

「巴奇。」史蒂夫已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「現在讓我主動吧！親愛的史蒂薇。」詹姆斯露出好看的笑容。

「這樣我會很期待呢！親愛的巴奇。」史蒂夫等著詹姆斯主動坐在自己的身上。

「呵呵！親愛的小史蒂夫果然不會讓我失望。」詹姆斯摸摸史蒂夫的老二。

就算詹姆斯坐在自己的身上，史蒂夫還是可以用自己的手幫愛人開拓私密處，當然不忘塗上潤滑劑才把手指放進去，光是只有史蒂夫的手指進入自己的體內，詹姆斯就已經覺得很舒服，巴不得史蒂夫的肉棒進入自己的體內。

史蒂夫每次都會帶給他刺激感，這樣的刺激感總是會讓自己受不了，詹姆斯很清楚愛人到底有什麼樣的能耐，這麼多年他們發生關係很多次，自己的小穴到底可以吞下對方多少手指自己也不知道。

明明已經在浴室做過一次，詹姆斯表現起來還是像是第一次，史蒂夫喜歡這樣的感覺，就算後穴已經開拓的差不多，但是現在他還不想要這麼快進入對方的體內，他還想要多看幾次已經意亂神迷的愛人。

「天啊！史蒂夫，你真棒！我好想要你，快點幹我！」光是這樣的動作就讓詹姆斯快要受不了。

「巴克，你裡面也很歡迎我，等不及我要進入你的體內嗎？」史蒂夫可以感受到詹姆斯已經有點欲求不滿。

「喔！我真想要你，你的肉棒是最棒的！」詹姆斯抓著史蒂夫的陰莖對準自己的小穴後坐下去。

「巴克，你真棒，這裡也很想要。」感受到自己的陰莖進入愛人的體內史蒂夫覺得很爽，然後用右手摸著他的陰莖。

詹姆斯說過今天要自己主動，所以就自己搖著腰部自己動了起來，這樣的抽插動作讓兩人感到很舒服，自己也忍不住釋放在史蒂夫的身上，只是在史蒂夫還沒達到高潮前詹姆斯又舉了起來，詹姆斯只好繼續下去。

史蒂夫用右手把詹姆斯的精液沾在手上，拿到自己的嘴邊舔了起來，這樣的動做好不情色，讓詹姆斯更是想要繼續下去，只能一邊抽動一邊呻吟，最後兩人雙雙達到高潮，詹姆斯才拔開親吻自己最愛的人史蒂夫。

兩人又陷入親吻的狀態，高潮過後的餘韻讓他們兩人有點想要繼續下去的衝動，但是他們知道家裡還有兩個孩子，所以不管怎樣還是需要節制一下，因此他們決定先去浴室當中洗澡，等下再來整理房間。

把所有的事情都用好史蒂夫和詹姆斯躺在床上準備睡覺，握著自己最愛的人的手史蒂夫覺得自己的夢想已經實現，可以和心愛的人結婚收養孩子，組成一個美好的家庭，這是他的夢想。

「巴克，謝謝你一直包容我，連我說要收養孩子你也願意陪我做。」史蒂夫很認真的告訴詹姆斯。

「因為你是我最愛的人，我知道你很喜歡小孩，想和我一起組成家庭。」詹姆斯怎麼會不了解枕邊人的想法。

「我愛你，巴克。」史蒂夫親吻自己最愛的人。

「我也愛你，史蒂薇。」詹姆斯微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

第二天早上史蒂夫和詹姆斯把約瑟夫和瑪莎帶到神盾局裡面去，甚至跟所有的朋友們介紹這兩個孩子，摩根和凱西很開心有新的朋友，羅根和史考特說有時間會過去華盛頓，會把孩子們帶過去。

神盾局裡面有孩子們的玩耍區域，史蒂夫和詹姆斯去處理事情，娜塔莎知道他們兩人收養兩個孩子後也說會找時間帶孩子們過去找他們，看樣子大家真的很喜歡約瑟夫和瑪莎。

佩姬觀察約瑟夫和瑪莎很久，總覺得這兩個孩子真的很像史蒂夫和詹姆斯，實在是很難找到可以收養這麼像的孩子，雖然也不能這樣說，羅根和史考特家的孩子也很像他們。

「不管看幾次都覺得約瑟夫和瑪莎很像史蒂夫和詹姆斯。」佩姬拿了餅乾給約瑟夫和瑪莎。

「的確是呢！真的很像呢！」莎倫很喜歡這兩個小孩子。

「雖然說羅根家的孩子也很像他們，但是……這兩個孩子就是給我一種好像是他們親生的一樣。」佩姬也不知道這種感覺是哪裡來。

「我想姑姑妳想太多了，這兩個孩子只是單純長的像而已。」莎倫聽見佩姬說的話笑笑的說。

「也是，我想太多了。」佩姬覺得自己真的是想太多了。

今天又是忙碌的一天，之前的事情在佩姬的斡旋之下解決了皮爾斯，楊羅格和控訴者羅南當然也順便解決，不過外星人還是會天天出現在地球上，要是不小心碰到的話肯定要出任務去解決。

因此到中午前約瑟夫和瑪莎都沒有見到史蒂夫和詹姆斯，他們兩人會癡癡的望著外面的窗戶看看兩位父親是否回來，小辣椒看見這樣的情形當然也會安撫他們，畢竟身為母親的她也不忍看到這樣的情形。

東尼也會想辦法逗弄兩個孩子，只是約瑟夫和瑪莎沒有太大的反應，中午休息時間史蒂夫和詹姆斯匆忙的回到神盾局，然後接兩個孩子一起去餐廳吃飯，看見兩位父親出現馬上跑過去。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯把約瑟夫和瑪莎抱起來，親親他們兩人的小臉蛋，看樣子今天沒見到自己兩個孩子有點沒有安全感，感受到孩子們抱著自己的力道史蒂夫和詹姆斯沒有多說什麼。

「抱歉，工作有點多，讓你們兩人感到無聊了。」詹姆斯安撫可愛的寶貝女兒。

「嗯。」瑪莎把自己埋入詹姆斯的懷裡。

「和摩根玩在一起開心嗎？」史蒂夫問問約瑟夫。

「開心。」約瑟夫只是抓著史蒂夫的衣服沒有多說什麼。

「我們去吃飯吧！看看你們想要吃什麼。」詹姆斯決定和史蒂夫一起去餐廳去。

「肯定有你們喜歡吃的飯菜。」史蒂夫親親兒子的額頭。


	20. Chapter 20

約瑟夫和瑪莎太過安靜讓人不知道要說什麼才好，史蒂夫和詹姆斯想盡辦法哄他們開心，今天工作太過忙碌，一個早上根本沒有見到兩個孩子，才會讓兩個孩子沒有安全感。

看樣子需要好好的哄哄兩個孩子，現在不能像是工作狂一般的來工作，有了孩子之後要把重心放在孩子身上，史蒂夫和詹姆斯乖乖的反省一下自己，也該放手讓後輩們試試看。

身為長老的他們早該退休，只是有時候會看不下去而出手，史蒂夫和詹姆斯會調整出任務的時間，至少要留一個人在孩子們的身邊，不能像今天一樣把孩子放在神盾局裡，然後他們就這樣出任務去。

在餐廳裡約瑟夫和瑪莎慢慢的吃著桌上的餐點，剛被收養的兩個孩子多少沒有安全感，自然會希望可以和兩位父親待在一起，只是看見兩位父親在忙碌的樣子也沒開口說什麼。

「約瑟夫、瑪莎，我們很抱歉沒有注意到你們的感覺。」史蒂夫很有誠意和兩個孩子道歉。

「沒有關係，PAPA。」瑪莎緩緩的開口說著。

「沒有顧慮到你們是我們的錯，可以原諒我們嗎？」詹姆斯很認真的看著兩個孩子。

「嗯，好。」約瑟夫乖乖的點頭。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯鬆了一口氣，約瑟夫和瑪莎是很乖巧的孩子，決定這幾天帶孩子們去加拿大和俄羅斯玩玩，畢竟他們要先安撫好孩子們的情緒，讓他們熟悉、熟悉自己。

弗瑞對於史蒂夫和詹姆斯他們請假這件事沒有太大的意見，他們兩人本來就有一堆假期可以休，想要去哪裡就去哪裡，如果真要需要他們到時候再把人給叫回來就可以。

身為收養人忘記收養孩子後一定要給他們適應的時間，史蒂夫和詹姆斯自責自己忘記這件事，毅然決然的戴著孩子們去旅遊，先去鄰近的加拿大遊玩，如果臨時遇到有任務他們也會去處理。

「這兩個孩子真可愛，怎麼看來看去很像你們兩個。」羅根看著躲在史蒂夫和詹姆斯後面的約瑟夫、瑪莎。

「就是看見他們兩人很像我們才收養的，約瑟夫真的太像史蒂夫。」詹姆斯抱起瑪莎。

「我們一度懷疑是當初加入軍隊後所留下的後代，可是基因檢測發現根本沒有血緣關係。」史蒂夫單手抱起約瑟夫。

「他們看起來還是沒有安全感，你們還沒給他們適應的時間？」史考特看見這樣的情形有些擔心。

「因為……」史蒂夫乖乖的把所有的事情說出來。

「你們都養過兩個孩子了，還忘記這件事。」史考特聽見原因後苦笑。

「算了吧！當年工作還沒這麼多，他們才有時間可以帶孩子，現在變成工作狂後就忘了。」羅根對此只能搖頭。

「嘛！當年艾瑞克和小娜是直接撿回來的，比較沒這問題。」詹姆斯說出這樣的藉口。

聽見這樣的藉口羅根和史考特想要翻白眼，根本就是這兩個傢伙變成工作狂後忘記後面還有孩子在，單純就是把孩子收養回家後忘記這件事，果然這兩個傢伙需要重新科普一下當父親的角色。

小孩子本來很快就玩在一起，根本不需要太過擔心，羅根抓著史蒂夫和詹姆斯去科普一下當父親的角色心得，史考特看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，反而是去照顧孩子們。

娜塔莎和克林特也藉口帶著孩子們來加拿大找羅根和史考特，順便和史蒂夫、詹姆斯碰面，所以幾個孩子玩在一起很開心，娜塔莎聽見史蒂夫和詹姆斯的疏忽差點沒揍人，克林特幾乎是翻白眼。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯決定要好好反省一下自己，太過興奮就把孩子們忽略掉，現在要好好的照顧約瑟夫和瑪莎，不然的話肯定會被孩子們討厭，慶幸現在孩子們不討厭他們。

「真是的，史蒂夫你們都已經撫養過我和艾瑞克，還這樣沒注意。」今天難得要一起出任務，娜塔莎當然會好好數落一下自己的養父。

「我的確是太過興奮，沒有注意到這個現象。」史蒂夫丟出盾牌砸人後再收回盾牌。

「這兩個傢伙太過喜歡工作，都忘記自己又當爸了。」羅根用鋼爪解決眼前的外星人。

「他們兩人實在是太乖了，沒注意到他們的心理狀態。」詹姆斯瞄準好之後射擊出去。

「孩子們的心理狀態可要顧好，不然以後會感到很麻煩。」克林特撫養三個孩子可是很有心得。

「真的是這樣，孩子們的想法可是很複雜，尤其是育幼院的孩子。」當年史考特也是花了很多時間在安撫他們家的三個孩子。

解決完任務之後史蒂夫和詹姆斯一行人回到加拿大分部，對於這次的任務他們什麼話都沒有說，只是把報告給寫好之後就不管，要是有問題到時候再來處理，現在要好好的和孩子們培養感情。

約瑟夫和瑪莎看見兩位父親回來當然是去和他們討抱，差不多也是中午吃飯時間，一行人自然會帶著孩子們去外面的餐廳吃飯，莉拉和蘿菈對於有個新妹妹很開心，自然會多花心力照顧瑪莎。

約瑟夫對戴肯、內特以及巴頓家的兩個兒子可以成為朋友很開心，男孩子們總是有許多話題和很多遊戲可以玩耍，調皮搗蛋的樣子可是會讓人傷腦筋，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯放心許多。

現在孩子們乖乖的吃起中餐不需要太過擔心，他們這些大人乾脆放鬆一下自己的身心吃飯，六個人唯一的女性娜塔莎總是會毫不留情的諷刺剩下的男性，看見這樣的情形其他人苦笑也無法多說什麼。

「小花兒，不可以挑食，乖。」詹姆斯看見瑪莎挑食的樣子說。

「不要，我不要吃。」瑪莎就是不想要吃。

「小公主，挑食真的不好呢！」詹姆斯苦笑的看著寶貝女兒。

「不要！」瑪莎不想吃，轉頭直接把頭埋入史蒂夫的懷裡。

「好、好、好，不吃。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「總算有人對詹姆斯DADA你的魅力沒有反應，看你吃鱉真好啊！」娜塔莎看見這樣的情形很開心。

「天呀！小娜，妳真的是……」詹姆斯看見娜塔莎嘲笑自己的樣子只能苦笑。

對於自己的魅力面對女兒沒有用詹姆斯有些挫敗，看見史蒂夫親自餵食女兒吃東西的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，剛剛瑪莎硬是不吃的東西在史蒂夫的勸說之下乖乖的試試看，明明自己怎麼哄都不理自己，詹姆斯有種想要哭的衝動。

娜塔莎看見詹姆斯挫敗的樣子微笑，瑪莎似乎比較喜歡史蒂夫，以往詹姆斯很受女孩子歡迎，不管幾歲的女孩子或是女人都喜歡他，沒想到瑪莎對於詹姆斯的魅力沒有反應。

史蒂夫看見詹姆斯氣餒的樣子親親他的臉頰，然後在他耳邊說一些話，約瑟夫看著兩位父親的互動後眨眨眼睛，之後繼續吃著自己的餐點，羅根對此只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「DADA，喜歡你。」瑪莎親親詹姆斯的臉頰。

「喔！小寶貝，我最愛妳了。」聽見寶貝女兒說的話詹姆斯超級開心。

「PAPA。」約瑟夫爬到史蒂夫的身上。

「嘿！小男子漢。」史蒂夫摸摸約瑟夫的頭。

娜塔莎看見詹姆斯變成傻爸爸的樣子只能搖頭，這兩個孩子果然擄獲史蒂夫和詹姆斯的心，在某些方面來說那兩個孩子肯定是反映出以前的他們，又或許這兩個孩子跟他們有緣份。

羅根好整以暇的看著史蒂夫和詹姆斯跟孩子們的互動，約瑟夫和瑪莎總是會不小心讓兩位好友變成傻爸爸的樣子，當年他們收養艾瑞克和娜塔莎的時候也沒這樣，或許他們是把艾瑞克和娜塔莎當成弟弟妹妹一般在照顧。

而約瑟夫和瑪莎是真正的成為他們的孩子，看樣子史蒂夫和詹姆斯是有心想要成為父親，這樣的改變讓羅根覺得很好，要成為家人就是那樣的簡單，史考特和克林特看見這樣的情形也只是笑笑的沒多說什麼。

即使在加拿大分部工作還是要做，幾個孩子們玩在一起讓史蒂夫不需要太過擔心家裡的兩個孩子，現在和詹姆斯不同一起搭檔出任務，主要是要有人在家裡照顧孩子們。

「能夠看見你和巴奇有心想要組成家庭真的很好。」羅根拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀給他勇氣。

「我老早就想要和巴奇組成家庭，只是以前礙於法律的關係……」想起以前的事情史蒂夫苦笑。

「現在已經不再是當年，社會已經改變很多，不需要去想太多。」羅根當然知道史蒂夫的意思。

「是啊！想想我們已經活了這麼久的時間，都快要忘記以前的生活。」史蒂夫對此感到很感慨。

「一百年和兩百年的時間沒什麼差，畢竟我們現在還需要繼續走下去。」羅根看著史考特正在忙碌的樣子微笑。

「的確是呢！只要和巴奇在一起我就很幸福，有動力繼續走下去。」史蒂夫覺得只要詹姆斯在身邊什麼都無所謂。

投入外星人的事務已經是很久以前的事情，現在還是要繼續拿著自己的武器來保護地球，堅決不讓外星人來傷害地球人，每個分部的人大家都繼續做自己的事情，史蒂夫和詹姆斯當然也不例外。

史蒂夫覺得自己這一生最幸運和最幸福的事情是可以和詹姆斯組成家庭，然後擁有兩個可愛的孩子，未來到底要怎樣走下去還是要看他們，相信調整好工作的一切之後他們會有所改變。

神盾局已經是這些特工的家，大家的歸處、避風港，有史蒂夫這位美國隊長在的話大家都很樂意繼續走下去，詹姆斯當然很清楚這件事，相信未來還是要應付很多外星人，每個人一樣可以應付的很好。（全文完）


End file.
